Mothers and Daughters
by Starkiller141
Summary: After such an incident like the fall of Beacon, what mother wouldn't want to keep their child closer? Who loves lemons, because this has them, a lot.
1. Kali's Kitty

**Author Notes: Another new story, YAH, right, or NAH? I NEED ANSWERS PEOPLE, lol. But for real if yall have any suggestions for improvement or in general SERIOUSLY do not be afraid to leave a review it helps. I plan for this one to go far at least 5 chapters, maybe more, as usual we'll see. Anyway, enjoy.**

 **(Ps: does that last sentence in author notes sound creepy?)**

It was another beautiful day in Menagerie, Kali was sitting out on her house's sun deck in a comfortable straw chair looking over the coast. The sea breeze in her face, the tropical animals making distinct sounds made the day feel as amazing as ever, of course though, the best thing about the situation for Kali was her mind broken kitty between her legs, happily eating her out.

After the fall of Beacon, Gihria was so infuriated with Adam that he challenged him for leadership to lead the white fang again. While Adam was younger and of course far more edgy, Gihria's had far more than enough experience to take down Adam. As a result, Gihria took command of the white fang yet again and began to wind it back to the peaceful organization it was before, but that would take time.

With Gihria so busy leading the white fang again, Kali and Blake were often left secluded together for long periods of time. After hearing about what had happened at Beacon, Kali decided that she would help give her sweet Blake a safer, simpler life.

One day, Kali brought Blake a plate of her favorite food, fresh cut tuna. Blake was more than happy to dive in to her, at the time, favorite thing to eat, and so she didn't initially notice what her mother had added.

Kali had added an extra pinch of a sweet jam from a native berry that was notorious for knocking individual's unconscious. As a result, Blake fell to the floor looking up at a simply smiling Kali, as she faded into unconsciousness.

Blake woke up on a bed in what she recognized was her house's basement. As she tried to move, Blake realized that both her legs and arms had been tied to the corners of the bed to spread her wide, leaving her open to anything as she laid naked. She struggled to the best of her ability, strength wasn't her strong suit and it was clear she wouldn't pull herself free anytime soon. As she stopped her struggling for a moment, she saw the door in front of the bed open and out stepped her mother Kali with one hand behind her back.

"Mom what's going on?! Why am I tied down here naked and did you really knock me out?!"

"Oh, don't worry sweetie, this is all to keep you safe and happy. After what happened at Beacon I decided to keep you here"

"You think I'll just stay in the basement forever?!" Blake yelled at her mother

"Oh no, of course not dear, just until your training is complete and you become mommy's good little girl. ~" Kali said with a sultry tone at the end.

"T-training? What do you mean?" Blake said in a confused slightly scared tone

"Well dear, I know you, and I know I can't keep you from leaving forever if you really want to. The only way you'll stay is if you want to, so I'll train you day and night down here."

"How will training make me want to stay?"

Kali brings her hand from behind her back to give Blake a clear view of the just smaller than an egg vibrator on a wire.

"Pleasure training sweetie, by the time we're done you'll be able to cum on command and you won't want to leave your mistress, me, though you can call me mommy if you want, it'll be far more dirty that way. ~" Kali said with a near sinister smile

"N-no" Blake said in half fear and half… something else

"Don't worry dear, soon enough, you'll be begging for it."

With that, Kali made her way to Blake's naked and restrained body on the spare master bed. As Kali sat next to Blake, she brought the egg vibrator closer to Blake to give her an even better view of it.

"See this dear, it's a vibrator small enough to go inside your young slit and the wire connected to it makes it easy to pull out as well as connects it to a small panel to adjust the level of vibration it… well vibrates to."

Blake opened her mouth to protest everything happening, but before she could utter a word, she found her mouth filled with her mother's tongue.

Kali had started to forcibly make out with Blake with one hand behind Blake's head to keep her mouth in place while her other hand slithered down Blake's body with the vibrator, and it was on the whole way down. Kali stopped her hand just at Blake's lower entrance.

Blake was struggling to the best of her ability, but she had never experienced anything like this before… she had only read about it and touched herself to it from her smutty books. She could feel her own resistance beginning to fade away as her mother continued to dominate her mouth with her far more experienced tongue combined with how Kali was also slowly moving the active vibrator up and down her slit, but never entering, it was all driving Blake crazy.

Kali pulled away from her daughter's mouth, licking her lips, enjoying the taste of her daughter so far.

As Kali's mouth pulled away from Blake, it also removed the last barrier Blake had from giving her mother exactly what she wanted, a lustful moan.

"Ooohhh…. aahh~"

Blake couldn't stop them from coming out and as she looked up at her mother to see if by some miracle she didn't hear her moans. That hope was crushed as she looked up to see an even more sinister smile appear on her mother's face.

In response to Blake's lustful moans, Kali simply started circling Blake clit with the small vibrator and watched as her daughter squirmed under her touch.

All Blake could do in response was moan more and more, feeling herself getting needier and needier for more.

"Oh Blake, I can tell you want to be satisfied. All you need to do ask for it and take care of mommy as I take care of you~"

Blake was absolutely losing it in a lustful haze and had no option but to give in.

"O-oh please! P-put it inside me!"

Kali would have liked to have heard mommy or mistress, but this was just the first training session of many, she would completely submit soon enough.

"Alright sweetheart, here it comes~"

With that Kali pushed the egg vibrator inside Blake's pussy and used the wired controller to turn it down a setting to allow Blake more time to build up as she was nearing her orgasm, though now it was Kali's turn to have some real pleasure.

Kali placed the vibrator controller between Blake's restrained legs and stood up from the bed to undress herself. When she was completely undressed, it was even easier to see the relation between them as their bodies were so similar in pleasant curves and plump breasts.

Once she set her cloths down, Kali climbed back on the bed, over Blake's restrained right arm, and positioned her pussy right over Blake's mouth.

"Open your mouth sweetie and remember, if I don't get off neither do you" Kali said with more seriousness than Blake ever remembered her having.

Kali the lowered her slit onto Blake's mouth and her sweet restrained daughter began licking right away wanting to get off herself.

Immediately Kali was happy to have made every decision she had so far, as the feeling of Blake's tongue on her slit was absolutely amazing.

After several pleasurable minutes for everyone, Kali could feel herself approaching her orgasm, but suddenly felt less active contact from Blake's tongue. Kali looked down to see her daughter's lower half humping into the air against nothing, seemingly trying to get herself off with the vibrator inside her before her mother's orgasm, that wouldn't do.

Kali leaned down to grab the vibrator controller and turned it down to its lowest setting, not enough to stop Blake's build up, but enough to dramatically slow it down.

Blake immediately started to make dramatic and rushed upset sounds into Kali's pussy, that was still firmly on her mouth.

"What did I tell you Blake? You don't get off. Until I do."

Blake understood what she had to do.

Immediately Blake began to ravenously lap her tongue at Kali's pussy and sticking it inside as far as she could, touching as much of her mother's inner walls as her tongue could reach.

Kali enjoyed the new energy for a moment before turning the vibrator dial slightly higher, she was going to slowly raise it back to where Blake wanted it, after all, she needed a little punishment.

After a few more moments Kali could feel her daughter's tongue taking her to the edge and was getting prepared to turn the vibrator to max power as a reward for getting her mother off for the first time with her tongue.

Blake could feel it, her mind correlating pleasure with licking her mother's pussy, Blake thought she had been brainwashed by Adam, but this… this might actually end up controlling her.

"Oh-Oh sweetheart, you're being such a good girl right now, keep this up a mommy promises to reward her little kitty, oh-Oh~ be sure to swallow mommy's cum."

Blake could barely hear her mother over the haze again taking her mind, she was starting to enjoy the taste of her mother's juices and had already planned on swallow everything.

"oh-Oh-OH, here you go Blake! I cumming!"

And with that, mouthful after mouthful of juices squirted into Blake's mouth, which were then happily swallowed down.

"Oh *huff* what a good girl, well it time for your reward~"

Suddenly the vibrator in Blake's pussy shifted to its max setting, courtesy of her sweet mother. Blake moaned and yelled lustfully into her mother's pussy that Kali kept on her face to ensure all of her juices went where they should be. After Blake came in multiple squirts and Kali looked over her shoulder to see Blake's eyes attempting to go into the back of her head, Kali turned the vibrator off and climbed off the bed.

"Well my kitty, I hope that was just as pleasurable for you as it was for me"

Blake was unable to respond as she was still coming down from her lustful high drooling onto the bed

Kali took her time getting dressed, wanting to talk to Blake before she left, she got her wish.

"M-mom, p-please tell me we're done now and *huff* that you'll let me go" Blake said exhaustively

"Oh, sweetie dust no, this is just the beginning of a beautiful new relationship between us!"

"But-" Blake made to speak but was cut off by the pleasure between her legs starting up again as Kali started up the vibrator in her pussy.

"Oh-OH-OH!"

"That's better sweetie, now don't worry I'll come back down to check on you and let you eat out my pussy to drink my cum to keep you hydrated"

With that Kali walked out the room and looked back to see Blake losing herself to the pleasure again already before she closed the door.

After three weeks of constant pleasure training Kali untied Blake and allowed her to walk around the room as long as she stayed on all fours, which Blake was happy to do for her mistress. Kali set out dog bowls for Blake to eat and drink from, but by Blake's own decision, she never drank the water provided. She preferred to live off of her mother's delicious juices.

After six weeks Blake was allowed to walk on all fours throughout the house and whenever Kali snapped her fingers Blake would run on all fours to her and ask,

"Yes mommy, how can I pleasure you~"

Such as the current situation where Kali is on her sun deck with just a bra on while Blake's head was between her legs happily eating out her mistress.

"Oh-oh-OH~ that's a good girl Blake, here's your reward"

With that Kali sprayed her cum into Blake's mouth letting Blake happily swirl the juices in her mouth with her tongue taking in its amazing taste, which also, as was the usual now, sent Blake over the edge and she came hard enough for her eyes to roll back into her head from just the taste of her mother's cum.

"Be sure not to waste a drop sweetie~"

Just as Kali was looking down at her daughter with one hand running through her hair, Kali's attention was suddenly drawn to her scroll as she received a message from an old friend of hers.

"Oh, that's nice. Hey Blake, would you like to see your partner Yang again, it appears she has met up with her mother Raven."

Blake didn't answer as she was still busy making sure to swallow every drop of Kali's cum

"Oh, you're such a good girl Blake, but I'm asking because after I broke you I sent word to three of my old girlfriends from my younger days and it seems Raven is asking if we wanted to join her as she mind breaks Yang"

Blake finally pulled away from her mother's snatch and looked up with adoring eyes and said,

"Oh yes Mommy! I'd love to help Yang realize how amazing it is to serve her mommy!" Blake said excitedly

"That's a good girl. Now eat my pussy till I cum three more times while I get the details from Raven."

With that, Blake began again to fervently eat out her mother's pussy, while she partially began to fantasize about how happy Yang will be to serve her mother like she does, it's a dream.


	2. The Ice Queens and their Princecess

**Author's Notes: Heyyy there, well here's some additional mothers and daughters what more could you ask for. There are three Schnee women and I'm not some kind of monster that would keep family apart, except for Shitley and Jacques of course, because fuck them... not literally (lol) ANYWAY, as usual, comments help me write better for you, ALSO I want Ruby to be a part of this because science obviously and I haven't decided who her mommy is going to be, a resurrected Summer? Or literally anyone else? YOU DECIDE**

* * *

Winter was happy, this was more than just due to her recent promotion allowing her to stay home far more often. She was also happy as a result of knowing her mother Willow and little sister Weiss were happier than ever before. All Winter had to do was look under her desk and between her legs to see her mother, who was also her pet, happily eating her out and off to Winter's right was Weiss on her hands and knees while two of Winter's glyph summoned grimm were pounding her little sister from both ends causing Weiss to let out constant muffled moans of pleasure as her ass and throat were pounded.

* * *

A after the fall of Beacon, Jacques Schnee thought it was a good time to raise the price on dust for the poor nation of Vacuo. The council of Vacuo told Jacques they couldn't pay for the amount of dust they need for basic utilities with lien, but offered to trade for a new kind of dust. The idea of new dust to sell captured the cruel business man's attention. He decided that he should inspect the new dust type personally in an effort to claim responsibility for its discovery while also finding out if it was truly worth the cost of helping what he believed to be a lesser nation.

As it turns out, that is exactly what the Vacuoan council were planning on.

When Jacques Schnee arrived in the poor nation he tried to swindle, he was immediately handed over to the White Fang. With Whitley off in Mistral for a "study abroad" plan he called it (though it was just so he could get away from Winter now that she was always home) the Schnee business leadership was transferred to Willow Schnee. Luckily for Willow, Jacques was a good businessman, in planning not morals, and had more than enough people loyal to the company to keep it running without direct intervention, allowing Willow to maintain her free time while also having access to the entirety of Schnee Industries.

* * *

With her schedule only slightly changed, Willow was still perfectly able to meet Winter in younger Schnee's office for their daily meetings. In their most recent meeting, the pair of white haired women talked about how stressed and unruly Weiss has become since she returned from Beacon.

"She's become even more depressed over these last few weeks, I thought for sure getting rid of Jacques and Shit- I mean Whitley would have improved her mood." Winter said before taking a sip of her tea

"Well Winter, I remember when you left for the military and you would write back to me about how even though you were away from those two that you felt lonely. That's what Weiss is going through now, she feels lonely without her friends and you and I have never been able to really spend time with her." Willow replied while stirring her own tea.

"Yes, I do remember, I also remember you wrote back expressing your own kind of loneliness with Jacques never having time for you"

Winter stopped talking only to take a small sip from her teacup

"And then I suggested that on my first leave home, we could take care of each other's loneliness" Winter finished with a slight grin while Willow blushed obviously

"That was a life changing experience you gave me Winter. I had no idea glyph summons could be used in such a… pleasurable way and once I had a taste I knew I couldn't go without it." Willow said with genuine smile on her face, though looking away from her daughter out of embarrassment

"So, do you think Weiss would like the "experience" with her own mother and older sister?" Winter asked coyly

"Oh yes mistress I think she would love to feel the comforting touches you gave me to help me feel like I belonged"

"Not to mention it got you off your alcohol addiction… if only to get you addicted to a different kind of liquid~" Winter said in a slight sultry tone

"Y-yes mistress... and my new addiction is far more delicious" Willow said looking

"Then it's settled, we'll show Weiss where she belongs… to me, like I showed you"

"I still remember how I foolishly fought against you when you showed me my purpose as your sex slave and we both know she'll do the same." Willow said putting down her cup realizing the time and what she had to do.

"Oh, don't worry mother" Winter said as Willow walked around her desk only to get on her knees and crawl under it

Willow then proceeded to undo Winter's pants and slide them down her daughter's legs, giving her a clear and open look of Winter's lower lips.

Winter herself went back to dealing with paperwork as her mother's head was between her legs eating her out.

"We'll have her turned into a care-free cum dump like yourself in no time."

* * *

Weiss woke up slowly

She remembered what felt like a moment ago, when she had entered Winter's office and saw her loving older sister smile at her before a rag came over her mouth and held there by someone she didn't see.

When she fully came to, she realized that she was completely naked, on a large bed, in a room that looked almost exactly like her own, but with no windows.

"Oh, hello my dear Weiss, it's okay mommy's here" Willow said coming through the only door in the room.

"M-mom what's going on? Where am I?" Weiss asked with clear panic

"Winter is going to help you feel happiness on a level one could only dream of and as to where we are, this is a special wing of the manner hidden in the walls. This manor is fortunately large enough to hide such secret areas." Willow said approaching Weiss, which allowed the younger girl to see something around her mother's neck

Which Willow was happy to show her.

"See this dear, this is the collar Winter gave me after I rightfully submitted to her after weeks of rough and amazing training, like what you're about to go through. I envy you truly, the first time is always the most… intense" Willow said licking her lips

"W-where is Winter?" Weiss asked now realizing her arms are bound behind her back

"Oh, she'll be here, I'm just the first wave of pleasure." Willow said climbing onto the bed

"First wave?"

They were now both sitting up on the bed a foot from each other

"Oh yes Weiss, they'll be two more, then you will submit to Winter's pleasure."

Weiss was going to say more before Willow grabbed her daughter's head took Weiss into a deep kiss.

Weiss of course resisted, but Willow kept her daughter's mouth open with her free hands as Weiss's were tied behind her. Their tongues were constantly touching, Weiss tried at first to keep hers away from Willow's, but soon gave up as her mother's tongue would simply follow her and eventually Willow wrapped her tongue around Weiss's and savored the taste.

After a few minutes of forcefully making out, Willow brought her right hand down along Weiss's smooth body until she reached her daughter's virgin slit and began to toy with it.

The sudden touch on her previously untouched lips caused Weiss to squirm under her mother's touch from the forced pleasure.

Willow continued to taste Weiss's mouth and toy with her slit for hours, never giving her daughter release and just when Weiss thought she was going to lose her mind and actually beg for it, Willow stopped, pulled away from Weiss, and began to leave.

"W-wait! Where are you going?" Weiss asked with more wanting in her voice than she meant there to be

"Oh don't worry dear, this is just the first part, I'll be visiting you for the rest of the week and we'll do this over and over again until you're begging for release"

"So your plan is to just keep me from cumming and then I break?"

"That's just this first part dear, part two will have you orgasming non-stop" Willow made sure Weiss heard that last part before closing the door and leaving for the day

"Did I do good mistress?" Willow asked Winter who was looking at the cameras in Weiss's new room

"Yes, you did, now come here and get your treat~" Winter told Willow while turning to her in her swivel chair and spreading her legs

Willow immediately got down on all fours and crawled over to Winter and began tasting her treat, hoping to get the best part of it into her mouth soon.

As was the plan, Willow visited Weiss every day, sometimes multiple times a day to make out with her and tease her till just before orgasm. There were a few moments where Weiss would ask Willow under her breath to please finish her, but whenever Willow asked her to say it louder and admit surrender Weiss would remain silent, which made thing more fun anyway.

After two weeks of constant torture for Weiss, Winter decided it was time for step two.

Weiss was laying on the bed with her womanhood still dripping from weeks of not-quite-enough pleasure when suddenly, Winter came through the same door her mother had been coming through to tease her.

"W-Winter…. what's going on now?" Weiss both hoped against and for it now being the step of Winter's plan to give her release

"Weiss you've always had trouble with your glyph summons, but I have come to learn that they can be used for more than just combat" Winter said all this as she was commencing her summoning

And just a second after she finished speaking two white and glyph created beowulfs stood behind Winter and Weiss just looked up in shock at what parts of the summoned grimm that she never saw Winter have on them before, 7-inch cocks.

"These two fine specimens will be taking care of you for the next couple of weeks while I help Willow prepare for the third and final step, have fun dear sister~" Winter said all with a dominant smirk on her face.

"W-wait Winter, why?" Weiss asked already sounding defeated

"Why? Because I love you and the sadness you're in is just like the sadness mother was in, I helped her out of it and I've never seen her happier and now I'll make you happier than you've ever been before, I promise you this Weiss." Winter said with her smirk gone, but replaced with caring eyes and her hand over her heart.

Weiss didn't speak after that, she laid back on the bed and hesitantly spread her legs for the summoned grimm to clearly see her dripping slit.

Winter, happy with Weiss action left the room with the last sight being the grimm picking her up off the bed preparing to fuck her senseless.

As Winter left, Weiss was left to the wants of the summoned grimm before her. They had already picked her up off the bed and were currently lining up their cocks to fill both her lower holes. In one swift motion, the beowulf in front of her rammed its cock into her pussy, the force alone sending her over the edge after so many days of just being teased.

At the same time, the grimm behind had to grab her ass cheeks and spread them to accurately aim for her tightest hole and it shoved its entire length into her tight ass.

They had speared her on their large lengths at the simultaneously causing her to feel both sensations at the same time, overloading her bodily sensors and causing her to pass out with a scream from all the pleasure as she had the biggest orgasm of her life… so far.

The grimm knew the purpose Winter had given them, continuously overload Weiss with pleasure and as much as they would have loved to keep ramming her with all their force they knew she wouldn't really feel it. So they eased up on their thrusting into her, but never stopping.

Weiss eventually regain consciousness and found her lower holes were still filled with grimm cock and honestly already enjoyed it. Once they realized she had woken up again, the grimm immediately began to pound into her full force again. She jumped with their cocks, hopeful to get more force for them to enter her deeper.

Eventually the grimm themselves orgasmed and shot their surprisingly warm cum deep in her lower holes. Weiss felt the warm fluid fill her lower self and the sensation sent her into orgasm for the fourth time so far.

Of course, though, the day wasn't done, and the grimm held Weiss's body horizontal to their groins allowing one to shove its cock down her throat while the other entered her pussy.

They used her like a sex toy between them and Weiss wasn't really complaining as she was finally feeling all the release she had been denied and she didn't care which one of her holes they used.

This treatment continued for several weeks, after those several weeks of rough and constant fucking by the grimm, Weiss was a cum filled and leaking mess. She couldn't even tell how much time had passed as she had only focused on getting fucked till she passed out and then woke up just to get filled with more semen.

In the first step of Winter's plan, Willow had to hand feed Weiss, but now she was already able to live off the dust cum that the glyph beowulfs shot into her and down her throat.

The time had finally come however and the grimm fucking Weiss vanished just as she was nearing another orgasm, dropping her onto her bed. Then just before Weiss could even ask what was going on, Winter entered the room completely naked except for high heels and a leash in her hands connected to the collar around Willow's neck as she crawled on all fours next to Winter herself.

"How do you feel now Weiss? Any sadness or loneliness?" Winter asked looking down at Willow as she had her tongue hanging out like a true dog.

"W-Winter I-I… I need more cum PLEASE!" Weiss yelled

"Now now, that is not how you talk to your mistress, would you like to go through step one again? This time without step two?" Winter asked already seeing the regret on Weiss's face

"Oh no, no no no no on, please mistress forgive me." Weiss said on her knees looking at the ground, looking like a guilty dog all together.

"Oh it's okay Weiss" Winter said walking up to Weiss, then crouching down to look at Wiess eye to eye "I love you and mistakes happen, so I'll let it go… this time."

Weiss made an audible gulp out of fear

"Now however is time for step three, the step you truly learn your place beneath me and your mother"

Willow looked up to Winter in surprise at her mention.

"Yes Willow, you've been such a good girl you deserve a pet of your own and when we're done with Weiss she will do whatever you say. Of course, I'll be able to take her whenever and however I want, but mostly it'll be mother and daughter time.

"Let's focus on the here and now however, stand Willow and let's take away Weiss's trouble together."

With that, Willow got up from all fours and stood next to Winter as she undid the leash, but kept the collar on as Willow would have gotten upset without it.

"S-so you are going to make me eat you two out, because I haven't really done that before." Weiss said sheepishly

"Oh no Weiss, you've been sucking cock for the last few weeks, why change things up so suddenly" Winter said confusing Weiss

Suddenly glyphs appeared on both Winter's and Willow's slits and a white glyph cock appeared to come out of both, leaving Weiss speechless.

"You see Weiss, they look like white dildos, but they are connected to the pleasure sensors in our cunts, so they feel pleasure like a man's cock would and our normal cum will funnel through the cock to enter you just like male cum, though without the risk of pregnancy." Winter said all while stoking herself and Willow's cock

"Now Weiss, come here" Winter said commandingly

Weiss originally made to stand on two feet but saw the anger in Winter's eyes and elected to crawl to her instead.

"Good girl, now you better give me some amazing deepthroat while Willow enjoys the ass she gave you."

Weiss immediately took all of Winter's 6-inches down into her throat and held it there giving Winter a very nice feeling of just how warm and moist her mouth and throat was.

Meanwhile, Willow took her time admiring Weiss's ass, giving it several good smacks across the smooth and pale skin before shoving her own cock into her daughter's ass.

Winter and Willow were not gentle with Weiss, not that she wanted them to be. Winter used both her hands to grab onto Weiss's hair to help jam her cock further down into the heiress's warm throat. All the while, Willow rammed into Weiss's ass like a piston, smacking the smooth skin occasionally.

Eventually both Winter and Willow finally dumped their loads into Weiss through their respective holes.

"My goodness Weiss, your throat is quite satisfactory" Winter said as she shot the last of her load into Weiss's mouth, now only gently caressing her cheeks instead of forcefully grabbing her hair.

Weiss wanted to say something in response to the compliment, but settled for making sure she swallowed every drop of Winter's cum.

"How was her ass mother?"

"My god Winter, her ass was made to be pounded and spanked" to prove her point she spanked Weiss's ass again causing the girl's cheeks to tighten squeezing more cum out of Willow's glyph cock.

After several more minutes of making sure every drop was deposited inside Weiss, the two older Schnee's pulled out and watched as Weiss' collapsed onto the floor from her orgasm of taking in her mother's and older sister's cum.

"How do you feel now Weiss?" Winter asked picking up Weiss and setting her down onto the bed.

"I feel so much better Winter, I felt like even though you were here, I was alone, that I was a nuisance and you'd rather not deal with"

"But now you see the truth Weiss, me and Willow couldn't be happier that you're here" Winter said stroking Weiss's hair

"Yes Winter I see that now and I'm willing to give myself to you both entirely" Weiss said grabbing Winter's had and kissing it

"Just one more thing though" Weiss said bringing a questioning look to both Winter and Willow's face

"Did you two have anything to do with father's disappearance?" Weiss asked looking into Winter's eyes

"...Yes" the two older Schnee's said in unison

"Then yes, I will do anything you two want me to do" Weiss said much to the happiness of Winter and Willow laying next to her.

"Okay, well from this point on you're going to call me mommy, understand" Winter said confidence fully returned

"Yes mommy" Weiss happily said back

"Uhm, mistress?" Willow spoke out, slightly ruining the moment

"Yes Willow?" Winter said feeling the moment slightly disheveled

"An old friend of mine sent me a message a little while ago and I wanted to wait until the perfect moment to tell you"

"How is this the perfect moment?"

"Well, my old friend is Kali Belladonna, Blake Belladonna's mother and Blake is one of Weiss's old friends"

"So?

"Well mistress… she has also… revealed her daughter of a stressful life as we have Weiss."

"Really?... now that, is very interesting. Would you like to see one of your teammates again Weiss? Now one's just like you."

"That sounds amazing mommy"

"Good, text her back Willow when you next can and schedule a little… get together."


	3. Raven's Good Little Girl

**Author's Notes: Heyyy there, I forgot to mention this last time, but you may have noticed my profile name change. I am now Stariller141 on here, I did that so it would match my profile name on reddit. I feel it's just better so when I post to r/rwbysmut or r/rwbynsfw people see the same profile name... oh yeah, those are communities on Reddit you're going to want to check out if you like stories or art of… a similar nature. ANYWAY, comments on what made it awesome/terrible are always welcomed to help me make even better stories, hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

Raven has been watching Yang for some time and….

...she is disappointed.

She's disappointed in how Yang's flirtatious nature makes her look like a loose bimbo.

She's disappointed that Yang needed saving against the ice cream colored girl on the train.

And she was disappointed when Yang lashed out against the grey-haired boy in the Vytal festival in front of hundreds of people with thousands more watching

No more

Raven arrived at Beacon just as the White Fang and grimm were attacking. She cut down any Grimm in her way and any White Fang foolish enough to attack her while she looked for Yang.

Raven found Yang just as her blonde daughter was staring down some red headed, edgy looking, White Fang member…. though he had good taste in primary colors.

Raven saw Yang jump to attack the edge lord, she sprinted over with incredible speed and hit her daughter back to the ground mid-flight.

Coming out of nowhere with such a heavy blow to the back of the head knocked Yang unconscious.

"Who the hell are you?" Adam asked angrily now that Raven took away the chance for him to cut down Yang in front of Blake

"None of your business, now how about you just-" Raven paused as she looked down past Adam to the black-haired faunus girl behind him on the ground.

She looked…. familiar.

"HEY! Don't look at her! Blake Belladonna is my love and I'm going to make sure she remembers that" Adam said turning back to Blake with a sinister grin. Though the grin disappeared just as a heavy blow came to the back of his head, knocking him out as well.

Hearing of her last name, Raven remembered why Blake looked so familiar. She already had strangely familiar thoughts concerning Blake with her being a black-haired cat faunus, how perfect her ass looked, and now her last name confirmed it.

This was Kali's daughter. Raven remembered the good times she had with Kali, the long steamy nights and all those random sessions in the closest closet.

Raven helped carry Blake to the landing pad where students were being evacuated and told her that she was Yang's mother, which Blake already assumed through their resemblance. Raven also told her to tell Kali to call her some time for some fun. Blake was immediately disgusted at the idea of her mother having sex and showed it in her facial expression.

"Oh don't make that face, even you have to recognize that your mother is hot." Raven said with a sly grin and a still passed out Yang slung over her shoulder

Blake didn't say anything in response, but also didn't make any unpleasant expressions.

After a moment lost in thought at the idea of her mother being hot, Blake turned back to Raven in an attempt to hastily defend herself, but found that the older woman was already gone.

* * *

Yang awoke looking to the ceiling of what seemed like a tent. She tried to stand but quickly found that her arms and legs were tied down. She pulled with all her strength to no avail.

Yang turned her head to see her arms tied far apart and looked down to see her legs were tied the same way. She was clearly tied down in an "X" form, which wasn't too bad on its own, but she was also naked.

Even beyond that however, she had a ball gag in her mouth. She was quite familiar with the feeling of one thanks to her relationship with a certain kinky kitty. So she also quickly realized that a vibrator was strapped to her thigh that just slightly pressed against her lower lips and only just touched her clit.

Before Yang could even think of all the questions she needed answered, Raven walked in.

"Oh, good to see your awake Yang." Raven said as she entered the tent and began to walk over to her restrained daughter.

"MMMPHHHMMMNMNN!" was all Yang could push through her gag.

"My sweet little dragon, you know you've been a bad girl?" Raven said in such a tone that made it clear she wasn't trying to be a caring mother for once.

"Mmmmmpphhpmhm!" Yang said with as much effort as before yet obtaining the same results

"It's okay dear, as your mother I'm finally going to teach you proper discipline. ~" Raven said, finishing by licking her lips causing Yang to cease her struggles for moment from surprise of such an act.

"You've been a disappointment Yang, but I'll be sure to turn you into something that I'll be happy with." Raven said sending a hand down Yang's restrained body.

Yang continued to struggle and shake in attempt to free herself, but the restraints were dust infused and too much for even her.

'Click' Raven flipped the switch on the vibrator and Yang felt the effects instantly. She stopped her pained struggles for freedom as forced pleasure ran through her body with no way for her to stop it.

"Mmmmpphmmph" was all Yang could manage as the pleasure reverberated throughout her body. She tried to hate it, she really did...

Raven looked down at her daughter as she squirmed in her restraints from the pleasure, Yang's folds already dripping arousal.

"My my, already getting submerged in the pleasure, good. Here, let me help you. ~" Raven said as she now had both her hands down to Yang's crotch.

First, Raven brought one hand to Yang's slit and began to rub her clit, which earned an even louder, yet still muffled, lustful moan.

Second, Raven pressed the vibrator even more against Yang's dripping folds and in effect, it pressed all the more against her clit.

Yang continued to squirm uncontrollably, she was close, she was so close and just as she was about to explode from her mother's touch, it all stopped.

Yang came down from her lustful haze to look at her mother and find out why she stopped.

To her surprise, Raven was already back at the entrance of the tent, though the vibrator was still pressed against her slit.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention that what's between your legs, it isn't a normal vibrator. I've been talking with an old girlfriend's daughter up in Atlas and she got me this special little toy, it has the ability to stop itself just as someone is approaching orgasm. It can be set to edge the user a couple or multiple times before giving them release, but I set it to continuously edge you on. Consider this the true punishment for all the weakness you've shown me. Do yourself a favor sweetie, accept your new place under me or this will be your constant state." With that, Raven left and just as Yang's breathing settled down to normal, the vibrator started up again and she was left helpless to the pleasure.

While Raven's tent wasn't soundproof, the ball gag in Yang's mouth ensured that no one would hear her begging moans.

* * *

For weeks, Yang was subjected to constant pleasure which was always brought to an abrupt end just before she could orgasm.

The vibrator would constantly send incredible waves of pleasure through her and she would get so close, so very close to sweet release,

but then it would stop just as she reached the edge

Yang tried with all her energy the thrust into the vibrator, but with how it was tied to her leg and not the stand, combined with how well she was restrained, made it impossible to finish.

After tortuous weeks, Raven finally decided she had had enough.

Raven walked over to Yang and knelt right next her daughter's head.

Raven could see Yang's lust filled eyes, after weeks of this kind of torture, Raven was sure Yang hadn't even notice her walk up.

"Well Yang, this is just a taste of what your punishment will be whenever you disobey me." Raven said looking down right into Yang's eyes.

"Now if you want sweet release, you're going to have to show me if after all that time of running your mouth, your tongue has any other good uses. ~"

Raven undid the ball gag and tossed it away uncaringly. She then sent her leg over Yang's restrained body, so she had a leg on both sides of Yang's head while also looking down at her.

Yang was only partially surprised to see that Raven had no underwear on under her skirt.

"Also Yang, I don't think I have to tell you the kind of hell you'd be in for if you bite me, understand?" Raven said more as a statement than a question, though Yang, still feeling the near painful build up after weeks of edging, still answered.

"Y-yes" Yang stuttered in fear of more punishment

"Is that how you really think I want you to talk to me" Raven said sternly

"Y-yes m-mommy?!" Yang quickly said fearfully

"Good girl" Raven said before abruptly dropping her pussy onto Yang's mouth "Now earn that orgasm"

Yang immediately shot her tongue into Raven's slit and wiggled it around wildly, hoping to please her mother with as much friction as possible.

"Really Yang, I can tell your just...mmph... flopping it around, it feels good enough, but you can't just ignore the clit...mmmn… only bad girls ignore the clit Yang." Raven said just barely managing to sound stern with her last words.

Yang took in Raven's not-so-silent threat and began to suck on her mother's clit.

"Oh, oh yeah baby girl, th-that's much better. Oh god, you keep that up and your definitely get rewarded like a good girl"

Yang heard her mother's encouraging words and took it up a notch. She began to wrap as much of her tongue around Raven's clit and pull it away all together as if she was giving it a tiny little hand job with her tongue before sucking on it right after.

The action was obviously enjoyed by her mother.

"OH, SWEET DUST YANG" Raven had thrown her head back and sent her hands into her shirt to grope her own breasts thanks to Yang's newest trick.

Raven began to thrust her pussy into Yang's face for more friction. It made Yang's special trick harder to pull off, but did her best for her mother, she was a good girl after all.

The feeling of Yang's so-suddenly expert and warm tongue on her pussy was quickly bringing her to the edge. Raven sent one hand to the back of Yang's head and pulled it against her pussy, the action didn't change much, but both of them felt hotter and wetter because of it.

After several more minutes of constant attention to her clit from her daughter's tongue and Raven began to cum and squirted it directly into Yang's mouth.

Yang kept lapping at her mother's slit to help her ride out her orgasm, even as her own mouth was getting filled with Raven's juices.

Yang wasn't sure at first what to do with Raven's cum in her mouth, but when she looked up to meet her eyes…Raven gave her a lustful smile... and then Yang understood.

She gulped down all of Raven's cum, like a good girl.

Raven proceeded to get off of Yang. After, she looked down at her daughter.

Yang looked beautiful with remnants of her mother's juices on her face. Raven decided she would help Yang clean up.

Raven knelt down to meet Yang's face again and ran her tongue along Yang's mouth. She made sure to not let a single drop get away and licked all up and down her daughter's neck to ensure nothing was wasted. The action also earned some beautiful moans from Yang.

Before she swallowed a single drop however, Raven suddenly connected her lips with Yang's and their tongues soon clashed passionately.

Yang was feeling to pent up, too hot and flustered, too lost in the moment to not meet her mother's tongue with her own.

Raven's leftover juices switched back and forth between their mouths, both taking pleasure in the taste and taboo of the it.

They both swallowed some the cum, little by little, till there was none left.

"Well Yang, how does mommy taste? ~" Raven asked pulling away with a single strand of saliva still connecting their mouths

"Incredible" was all Yang could manage to say

"Excellent, now you deserve a reward for being a good girl. ~" Raven walked toward Yang's restrained lower half and flipped a switch on the vibrator.

Suddenly, the familiar overwhelming pleasure shot through Yang and she was now moaning loudly and freely without the gag in her mouth.

"Oh, oh yes mommy! Please don't let it stop this time. Please!" Yang said as her lustful haze began to return

"Oh don't worry Yang, like I said, good girls will be rewarded. ~"

Just as Raven finished those words, she undid the vibrator's straps and moved it, so it was pressed directly against Yang's clit, while in one swift motion, Raven also brought her mouth to Yang's pussy and began to lap at it with her tongue as Yang herself did to her just moments ago.

"OH, OH OOOOOHHHHHHHH!" Yang couldn't even manage words at her mother's overwhelming pleasure assault on her pussy.

Yang couldn't even give warning that she was about to orgasm and just shot her built up cum at her mother's unyielding tongue and into her warm mouth.

Raven swallowed a couple good gulps of Yang's juices and still more was coming from her pent-up daughter.

Raven kept the vibrator on and pressed against Yang's clit to help her ride out her orgasm after weeks of edging.

Eventually, Raven could tell Yang was about to finish cumming and moved the vibrator away to focus with her tongue. On Yang's final squirt, Raven made sure to get all the juices in her mouth before she pulled away.

Yang was breathing heavy and couldn't even pick her head up with how pleasurably exhausted she felt, but when she saw Raven leaning over her with her cheeks slightly puffed out, Yang knew what was coming and she knew that her mother was letting her catch her breath right now before they made out again.

Yang quickly got her breathing under control and nodded to her mother that she was ready.

Raven knelt down, and the mother's and daughter's lips met again.

Their tongues smashed together again as before, but a new taste was there… Yang's taste this time… they both loved it.

They passionately made out, sharing the cum in their mouths for several minutes as before, Yang had a feeling they'd be doing this a lot… good.

Eventually Raven pulled away and simply looked down at Yang lovingly.

"How do you feel Yang?" Raven asked as she stroked the blonde's hair.

"Exhausted for one thing hehe" Yang said in a joking tone

Raven immediately shot Yang a serious look and Yang began to tremble.

"I-I mean like I-I now understand what it is too be mommies' good little girl hehe" Yang said with clear panic in her voice

Raven continued to look down at Yang with serious eyes before beginning to laugh herself.

"Hahaha, it's okay Yang. Your father's humor was one of the only things I liked about him" Raven said in a more cheerful tone, easing Yang

"C-can I ask why you left?" Yang asked, already half regretting it

"Well he was nice and made me laugh, but it turned out I wasn't really into cocks. He was funny enough that I allowed him to be the first cock I experienced and subsequently the last. It wasn't all that bad in the end, it got me you after all." Raven said, ending in a sultry tone causing Yang to look away and blush

Raven then began to undo Yang's dust enhanced restraints.

"Are we done mommy?" Yang asked welcoming the chance to finally mover more than her head.

"Well Yang, I believe you understand what happens when you're a bad girl and I believe you now understand just how amazing it feels to be a good girl, but there's one more benefit I want you to know about that you can earn as a good girl." Raven said finally undoing the last strap

"What's that mommy?"

"Getting to play with my friends"

Just at that moment,

A familiar pair of kitty ears walked into the tent, though these had a couple golden earrings in one and the woman herself looked older than the black-haired fauns Yang knew.

But following the leash in said faunus's hand downwards and Yang spotted the cat faunus she was familiar with.

"Blake?" Yang said stunned

"Hello Yang" Blake said as she was on all four rubbing her hand against her owner's leg.

"Yang, this is Kali, Blake's mother" Raven said with a smirk

"Hello there Yang, we're going to have such fun together~" Kali said, finishing with licking her lips.


	4. Mommy's Little Seedling

**Author's Notes: Heyyy there, Hypnotism, my favorite thing to read about in smut. There's just something about the actual process and total control someone has over another and can make them do anything that I find just damn hot. It's like mind breaking, but more immediate and arguably more fun to work with. I like it, but liking something doesn't make your good at it and that's where y'all come in. I'm trying my hand at it now and I'd really like to know if I did a good job with it and if y'all liked it. If I know I'm decent at it and that y'all like it, then those two things might lead to another story entirely.**

 **ALSO, the next story planned to go out is "A Raven's Apology" it has been way too damn long since that got a chapter, oh yeah, I hope y'all don't think I'm giving you cancer by saying this, but I'm on tumbler now under the badass name of "atomicglitterkitten" do I regret that name? Typing it out now, yes, a little, but it allows me to not just post my stories but repost stories by other authors of the same "type" as myself along with matching fanart and as it turns out, there is A LOT of porn on Tumblr you just have to search the right tags and make sure that damn safe mode is off.**

 **ANYWAY, I personally strongly encourage y'all to leave comments since I'm trying something new, but most importantly, enjoy.**

* * *

Summer loves her family. They've had a rather nice life together here on Patch. A few close encounters with grimm, Summer had a REALLY close encounter when Ruby was very young, but she lived. I mean, what else would happen?

While Summer had a close call some time ago, the most troubling situation she had experienced was far more recent. She had been cleaning Ruby's room while her and Tai were out buying groceries and found her little seedling's diary and in a very mother like fashion, she more or less "accidentally" open it and found out that Ruby was intending on asking some of her friends to run away with her to Mistral…

that couldn't happen.

No, especially no since they still haven't found Yang who had disappeared during the battle of Beacon. What a horrible ordeal even if most of the grimm have fallen back at this point, the last thing Ruby said she remembered about it was getting to the top of Beacon tower only to see her friend Pyrrha Nikos and new enemy Cinder Fall both, get swallowed up by the grimm dragon just before it flew off back to the mountains.

While the day had indeed been traumatic for Ruby she ended up being more confused than anything when the woman who was seemingly working with the grimm was suddenly seeming eaten by one. She saw it happen with Roman Torchwick, but it was clear to even her that he was just a pawn of Cinder's and maybe she was a pawn of someone else's. That's why she felt she needed to get to Mistral, to get to the bottom of things, but leaving was something her mother couldn't have happening.

Just as she began to think of her options, a black and red portal opened in front of her and Raven Branwen stepped out, her husband's former wife, her old teammate, and one of her own former lovers.

"Raven? What are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you to Sum, you still like being called Sum right? Eh, doesn't matter, I'm here to make your life far more pleasurable. ~"

"R-Raven, no… w-we can't do that. I-I'm with Tai." Summer said with a heavy blush at how forward her old lover was seemingly being out of the blue.

"Oh no Sum, I don't mean like that, at least not yet. I'm here to show and give you something, follow me, I think Yang would love to see you again."

Yang? She was all right? This was something Summer probably should have thought more on before going through the portal, but her motherly senses pushed logic out in turn for the possibility of seeing Yang.

Once Summer stepped through the portal, she did indeed see Yang, but not quite how she expected to see her.

Yang, her proud fighter of a step-daughter, was on her knees with two vibrator controllers attached to her bare thighs that had wires leading into her dripping slit with her arms tied behind her back and her tongue hanging out.

There were two active vibrators in her pussy, but Yang just looked to her step mother with the same lustful smile she had been wearing since her mother first turned her into a good little girl.

As if that wasn't enough of a show for Summer, Raven walked up to Yang and grabbed the back of her head and brought Yang's mouth to her mother's delicious pussy.

"Raven, I… I don't know what to say"

Raven looked to Summer and smiled before pulling away from Yang to walk towards her. Raven looked down at Summer in silence for a few seconds before quickly bringing one hand under Summer's skirt to grab her soaked crotch.

"Oh, don't bother saying anything Sum, the wetness down there says enough."

Summer looked away from Raven blushing madly.

"Don't worry, I understand what you want, even Kali gets it."

"K-Kali!? You've spoken with her? Wait. What do you mean she gets it?!"

"She realized how beautiful her own kitten was and turned her life into one of pure pleasure, just like I did with my little dragon here, and just like you want to with Ruby. Am I right?"

"I... I…

.

.

.

...how did you two do it?"

"There's the Sum I remember from Beacon, always up for anything hot. Well Sum, Kali did it the way all her smutty books loved to, she just kept her little kitty cumming and cumming. She also had her kitty eat her out and swallow everything just as she would give her the best orgasms.

But I did it a little differently, I saw Yang as a disappointment that didn't just deserve to cum, instead, she needed to be punished into submission. By that I mean I kept edging her for days without release, until she was begging for it. Even then though, I made her earn it, but I'm guessing you couldn't see yourself doing either of these things to little Ruby am I right?"

"Well… they all seem a little too much for my little seedling."

"That's what I thought, I happen to have an opportunity for you. Have you ever heard of hypnotism? What am I saying, you were the kinkiest out of all of us back in the day, here, this amulet is a gift from someone very interested in unlocking the power of hypnotism. All she asks is that you record your encounter with this camera, all of it Sum and here's a short guide on how to use it from the witch herself."

"… Wow, thanks." Summer said almost dumbfounded at the opportunity she was being given.

Summer looked down at the amulet in her hands, a devious smile crept onto her face, already beginning to imagine just how good of a girl her little seedling was about to become.

"Hehe, I'll stop by in a couple days to pick up the camera, be sure to enjoy yourself, I know just how unsatisfying being Tai's little housewife can be, him and those damn puns, I was sure to work that out of you, right little dragon?"

"Yes mommy and I couldn't be happi-"

"Cum" Raven ordered plainly

Yang immediately squirted herself onto the floor just as her mother commanded

"Ooooohhhhmmmm, th-thank y-"

"Cum" Raven cut her off, forcing her daughter to cum immediately yet again.

Once Yang's face returned to its fucked stupid look, Raven forced her daughter's open mouth against her pussy again.

Yang didn't need to be ordered after that and immediately began eating her beloved mother out.

"I'd ask if you'd like to join Sum, but I can tell your eager to get back to your...he-he, 'little seedling' oh, and here take one of Yang's gauntlets if you need it to calm Tai down" Raven said as she tossed Summer one of Yang's gauntlets.

Raven opened a portal directly to Zwei, who was sleeping on the couch and didn't even awake at the sound of space being torn open above him. Summer nodded back to Raven, the smirk still on her face, and stepped through the portal. She quickly ran up to her and Tai's room and began to read the little guide book for the amulet, she was determined to keep her little seedling safe at home… with a hint of more obedience while she was at it.

The next day...

That's it, everything's ready, she had read the book carefully three times, the camera was set up, and it was just her and Ruby home and her little seedling had yet to get in touch with her friends, so no one was going to steal her away from her mother.

Summer had told Tai that Yang was safely with Raven, he was at first in disbelief that Raven would save her, but when Summer presented him with one of Yang's gauntlets, he felt greatly relieved. He realized that after their divorce, Raven might not want to come to him directly anymore and he trusted Summer more than enough to believe her now.

After Summer told him of Yang wanting to stay with Raven to, as she put it, 'make up for missed birthdays' he quickly brought up that he was going to handle a mission for a local town. He wasn't planning handling it before, because he was trying to find leads on where Yang was, but now that's resolved. He was sad to say that the mission was going to keep him away for a week, but Summer insisted that it was more than all right, this way they could spend some quality mother and daughter time together.

Now everything was ready, she was in her and Tai's bedroom and hadn't been this aroused since her Beacon days and she knew things were about to get a lot hotter.

"Ruby! Come here would you!" Summer called out

She heard the footsteps down the hall and not a moment later and red blur entered the room and Ruby appeared before her in her pajamas.

"What's up mom?" Ruby said in her usual cheery voice

"Oh well I thought you might be up for helping test out a new tool I've gotten"

"Oooooh, what's it do?"

"I've been told it has the power to hypnotize people." Summer said plainly

"Oh…

… HAHAHAHA! Oh-oh mom! I can't believe you fell for one of those online gag items! Hahah! You're so silly mom, those things never work." Ruby said wiping a tear of laughter from her eye

"Oh, well shoot, I didn't pay a lot for it, but maybe you could humor me though and help me test it out?" Summer asked seeming a little shy, though the dom in her made note of how disrespectful Ruby just was to her.

"Ha-ha, sure mom why not."

Summer held the amulet in the air right in front of Ruby and told her little seedling to keep her eyes on it. Summer then began to swing the amulet from side to side with the attached string.

Ruby followed it for a good ten seconds with nothing happening, but after those ten seconds, the amulet started to glow and suddenly Ruby couldn't look away from it… she didn't want to and then everything started to fade into a big grey puddle and she felt… not relaxed, that would be too much, just… empty, open and her simply plain facial expression seemed to go along with that.

"Ruby, you are going to focus on everything I say more than anything you've ever focused on before in your life, nod if you understand."

Ruby nodded.

"Your new goal in life is to follow every command I give you, nothing else comes close to my orders. When you are not clear on an order I give you, you are permitted to ask for clarification, but if you understand what I tell you then you will follow through without hesitation. Nod if you understand."

Ruby nodded, with a small bit of drool appearing at the corner of her mouth.

"Following my commands is like eating the best, sweetest cookie you've ever had. It's like tasting the freshest strawberries, like cleaning and sharpening Crescent Rose until the blade shines like a star. Following my commands is like all of those things, but better, it's not just something you want to do, it's something you crave to do, something you need to do. Nod if you understand."

Ruby nodded yet again, but now a simple smile has crept onto her face from just following her mother's orders to nod.

"This state you are in now, this wanting, craving, needing state. This state of complete subjugation to me, open to any and all commands I give you, this state will be called "Mommy's Space" outside of mommy's space you will be the same strong girl I've raised you to be with a mind of your own unless I have given you specific commands while in mommy's space.

The first of such commands will be that you will never attempt to leave home without asking for mommy's permission and if I say no, you will instantly realize how right I am for saying that and the matter will be settled. When I bring you out of Mommy's space you will ask me if you have such a request, but you will never consciously remember what happened in Mommy's space, the commands will always be with you and enforced subconsciously.

The trigger for entering and leaving Mommy's space can only work when said by me. I'm going to say the trigger, but this is the one time it will not work on you since I'm only saying it to let you know what it is, the trigger phrase is "Mommy's little seedling" nod if you understand."

Ruby nodded, now drooling, but still managing to look adorably delicious.

"Good girl, now let mommy get that for you."

Summer brought her face close to Ruby's. She then stuck her tongue out and licked up Ruby's chin, collecting the line of drool. When her tongue brushed against Ruby's lips, she was happy to see no reaction, not even Ruby opening her mouth to possibly reciprocate with a kiss, she had not been ordered to and so she didn't.

"Very good, aren't you just Mommy's little seedling."

Ruby eyes grew brighter and she quickly shook her head, clearly coming out of her trance.

"Huh? What?"

"Oh come on Ruby, I haven't even started yet, you don't need to be so mean."

"What are you talking about mom?" Ruby asked just before she saw the amulet in her mother's hand raised in front of her.

"Oh, right you got tricked into buying some hypno gimmick. Mom, I love you, but buying things online isn't and old...er persons thing, you know?" Ruby said with a slight amount of icy sass in her voice, though Summer had no idea who would have taught her daughter to be so cold.

"Oh, of course Ruby, how right you are." Summer said trying to conceal the slight anger in her voice at the mention of her age.

"Anyway, you said you wanted to ask me something before this?" Summer asked checking to see if her command had been put in place properly.

"Huh? Oh yeah, well… I wanted to know if it was okay for me to run away to the continent of Mistral with three of my emotionally scarred friends."

"…. Are they strong?"

"Two of them are... pretty okay."

"And the other?"

"... He's nice"

"..."

"No."

"Okay!" Ruby said in a happy voice that even surprised herself. She didn't know why, but she felt her mother was absolutely right and she should just stay home.

"Good, aren't you just Mommy's little seedling."

Just as she said the trigger, Ruby's face relaxed back to its simple smile with her eyes losing some color, but everything else remaining the same.

"Good, now that that's taken care of, let's get down to the fun bits. Ruby, as cute as you look in your pajamas, stand up and strip."

Just as she finished giving the order, Ruby stood in front of Summer and began to lift her shirt over her head, exposing her simple black bra.

Summer felt like she was getting a private show, something she loved when she was younger, having a beautiful girl stripping right in front of her, solely for her own pleasure.

If it's not clear yet, Summer was and is a sexual deviant, it's no wonder back at beacon she was able to satisfy her many girlfriends all at the same time, but that's a different story for another time.

Ruby had now tossed her red panties off to the side with that same adorable smile on her face, only now her naked body was on display for her mother and she had no problems with it.

She may not have been as "developed" as her older sister Yang, but Summer still saw a beautiful woman, who was completely obedient to her.

"Very nice Ruby, now…" Summer said spreading her legs on the edge of the bed to reveal that under her skirt, she was wearing no panties.

"Take care of mommy with your tongue. ~"

Ruby dropped to her knees before Summer and leaned her body forward to bring her head to her mother's slit.

Ruby dove into Summer's cunt tongue first, she had seen her fair share of porn and her mind tried to copy the techniques she'd seen to get her mother moaning just like the girls in the videos she watched.

"Oooohhhh! Ruby! Your little mouth sure feels like it knows what it's doing, but practice makes perfect so don't worry if you don't feel like you're doing it right, you'll have plenty of chances to do this again. ~" Summer said as she brought one to the top of Ruby's head, keeping her pressed against her slit, not that Ruby was planning on pulling away.

Summer also brought one hand under her shirt to grope her own breasts, she was planning on milking this moment for every ounce of pleasure she could.

Ruby's tongue moved like a snake inside Summer's slit, she was trying her best to please her mommy. Occasionally, she would bring her tongue out only to wrap it around Summer's clit like a soft, moist, and warm coil, which would always make summer throw her head back in pleasure.

Ruby was now also taking the time to lap her tongue at Summer's outer folds to ensure she pleasured every part of her mother's pussy as she could.

"Oh baby! R-Ruby, I want you to f-focus on what your tasting right now. This is your new favorite meal, cookies, strawberries, they all are below this. And as your loving mother, I want to make sure you know you can really dig in and not hold back when devouring your favorite food, hum if you understand."

"Hhhhmmmmm"

Ruby hummed and the vibrations from her humming sent Summer to an even higher level of pleasure and as per her mother's commands, Ruby wrapped her arms around her mother's thighs to get a better grip and to pull her mother's lower half against her face even more, allowing her tongue to penetrate even deeper.

"Oh dust Ruby! Look up at mommy while you eat her out!"

Ruby looked up to Summer with hearts in her eyes as she par-took her new favorite meal.

That was it, those eyes, that amazing tongue, the realization that all her lewdest ideas could finally be real, sent her over the edge and she squirted right into Ruby's hungry mouth.

"Oooohhohhhoohhh...mmmhhh, th-that was very n-nice Ruby" Summer said looking down and running her fingers through Ruby's hair.

Ruby however, was still eating her out, she had yet to be told to stop and so she continued lapping her tongue at her mother's slit, being sure to swallow every delicious drop of her mother's cum.

"That's a very good girl Ruby. New command time, every day it's just the two of us at home, you will wake me up in the morning by eating me out and after that you will cook breakfast and when I come sit down to eat it you will go under the table and eat me out again. Nod if… no, say yes mommy if you understand."

Ruby pulled her mouth away from her mother's to simply say, "Yes mommy" before quickly diving back in tongue first.

"Good gir- oooooohhhhhh! Mmmmmpppphh! Oh yeah, that's it." Summer said just as she was pushed to a second orgasm.

Summer had Ruby eat her out to a third orgasm before commanding her to pick up her cloths and take a shower. Summer had commanded that Ruby would awake back to her normal self mid shower and that she would remember helping her mother realize that the amulet was just a cheap gimmick and that she then decided to clean herself up.

A couple pleasurable days later and Raven stopped by to pick up the amulet and the camera.

"So, how did it go?" Raven asked with a smirk as she could already tell from Summer's equally satisfied grin

"Our new morning routines are far more pleasurable, I don't even have to cook for breakfast anymore, I just have to spread my legs and she dives right in to her favorite meal."

"Welcome to the club, I just need to get this back to the hot witch herself and we might even have her join us again."

"Oooh, can't wait. Oh, and don't be a stranger Raven, I'm sure Ruby would love to play with Yang."

"Of course, Summer, I'll be back before you know it." with that, Raven vanished into her portal and a second later the portal itself did the same.

*Professional scene transition sounds*

"Oh, hello Raven, I was beginning to worry you wouldn't come back."

"And miss out on all the fun you're going to get started, no way, Salem." Raven finished with a gentle smack to the dark queen's rear.

"Hehe, careful now Raven, you wouldn't want me to use this amulet on you now?" Salem said in her trademark demonic yet sultry voice.

"What do you need it for any way, don't you already have someone that calls you mommy?"

"Yes, but she has recently overstepped her boundaries, I'm sure you've heard of Beacon falling?"

"Yeah, but I was only there for Yang, didn't really care for Ozpin's life work."

"While that is one of the many reasons I find so incredibly alluring Raven, I want you to know that was not of my doing. It was all my sub's doing, Cinder. I had sent her out to find other beautiful girls to break since I had not known you all had gotten back into the swing of things and she saw it as an opportunity to impress me.

While I do admit it was sweet of her, it was not what I commanded of her. So, I had Kev- I mean my dragon grimm go and sweep her up and bring her back to me, he ended up bringing another back as well.

Pyrrha Nikos."

* * *

 **Author's Extra Notes: The next chapter for Mothers and Daughters will go over what happened when Kali and Blake visited Raven and Yang… also plz do that comment thing.**


	5. The Play Date

**Author's Notes: Heyyy there, just to clarify things, this chapter picks up after chapter 3. To make that even more clear, the first four lines of this story are the last four lines of that chapter. I didn't realize it until I was about 3 quarters of the way through writing this, but I apparently switched Kali and Raven's mothering level from the show, what I mean is that Raven will seem like the kinder mother of the two which looking at it now seems kind of funny.**

 **ALSO, POLLS! I plan on having a new poll up every week as a way to engage y'alls and to show I'm still alive and such. I'll have polls for all kinds of things. Ideas for stories I'm thinking about writing or for stories that are already up, but I want to know y'alls take on the direction. I have a poll up now regarding "Better than Pancakes" the dom Pyrrha x sub Nora story and I'll have it up till next Sunday**

 **ANYWAY, a bit more to say regarding this story, but that'll be in the final notes at the end of the story, for now, enjoy~**

"Blake?" Yang said stunned

"Hello Yang" Blake said as she was on her hands and knees rubbing her head against her owner's leg.

"Yang, this is Kali, Blake's mother" Raven said with a smirk

"Hello there Yang, we're going to have such fun together~" Kali said, finishing with licking her lips.

Yang was speechless,

Her partner, her former crush, one of the strongest people she'd ever met, Blake…

...was currently on all fours with a bigger and dopier smile than Yang ever thought she would see the faunus have

it was a smile that expressed pure bliss, like Blake was more than happy to be led around by her mother like a pet. Yang was also quick to notice that Blake was completely naked, say for the black and purple collar around her neck, the collar also had a leash on it that led to Kali's hand.

Kali, the admittedly hot faunus milf who was clearly just as good a mom as Raven.

Yang picked it up immediately, Kali had turned Blake into her sex slave… or pet, for once pun not intended

"M-mom... what's going on?" Yang asked, surprised to see her former crush in such a state.

"Well, it's what I said, a playdate with one of mommy's past girlfriends."

"Girlfriends?!" Yang yelled out in shock

"Oh Yang, there's so much I have to show you and several others I know you'll enjoy meeting, but yes, Kali is one of my old girlfriends and I'm sure you'll be a good girl again and help me bring her overwhelming pleasure." Raven said kneeling down behind the already kneeling Yang to more easily massage her daughter's shoulders to both comfort and playfully unsettle her.

Kali, not contempt with just watching, moved towards the other mother daughter pair, pulling her own daughter by the velvet leash to tug Blake out of the sexual haze that now always fogged her mind.

"I must say Raven, you certainly know how to birth a beautiful girl" Kali said as she brought her free hand to Yang's face

"She'll make an excellent pet" Kali said sadistically

Yang looked back to her mother with fear in her eyes at the idea of being turned into a mindless pet like Blake. Yang had already submitted to her mother, was that not enough?

Raven looked into Yang's eyes for a moment before responding

"I don't intend on turning her into an empty-headed pet." Raven said simply

A small smile appeared on Yang's face, just as a small frown appeared on Kali's

"Careful Raven, if you give them too much free will they just might bite the hand that fucks them"

"That may be true, but I think we both know you were always way more into domination than me."

"That's because you were never willing to go far enough my sweet bird. Even now you've shown your daughter the best way to spend time together just like I did, but even when my sweet Blake submitted to me, I didn't stop the constant orgasms, and in the end, I made sure she would always prefer the taste of pussy over anything else. After enough time of conditioning her to be my pet, she finally became one, my little slutty kitty, aren't you dear?"

"Yes mommy, I'm your little fuck kitty" Blake said as she nuzzled her head against Kali's upper thigh and purred, eager to earn a treat.

"That seems fun and all, but I'm not much of a pet person" Raven said lazily as she began to grope Yang's breasts, oddly enough putting the blond at ease under her mother's touch

"Oh really? ~ I remember you have plenty of fun with a certain 'cat' back in the day, hmmm?" Kali said with a very audible purr at the end

"Call it a twisted way of making up for lost time, but I'd like Yang to keep her mind and serve me willingly. If you think about it, it's honestly even hotter that way, for me at least."

"I suppose, but how about we get to the fun time stuff hmm?" Kali said with her hands going to undo the sash holding her dress together.

Just before Kali slid her clothing off, she held her end of the leash in front of Blake and the younger faunus immediately took it into her mouth like the good pet she was.

Yang and Raven, already naked from their earlier fun, were completely taken by the hungry look in Kali's eyes as she slowly undressed

clearly putting on a show

Kali's usual dress slid down her hourglass frame smoothly and her sun kissed body was on full display.

"Well, you certainly haven't lost your figure" Raven said looking Kali's naked body up and down as she stood up from behind Yang and walked just to the right in front of her

"I tried my best, but let's see if you've lost any of your skill~" kali said as she took the leash from Blake's mouth and walked to Raven.

To say kali moved her hips as she walked would be an understatement, she clearly sashayed over to accentuate her body as much as possible, that combined with the hungry look on her face actually scared Yang while Raven welcomed the impending challenge

Kali wrapped her arms around Raven's neck and pulled herself up to bring her lips to the other loving mother.

Raven angled her head down to meet Kali's mouth and their tongues immediately battled for dominance

Both were very experienced in such a fight.

Kali slowly rubbed her hands along Raven's back, sending a pleasurable tingle up Raven's spine, shaking her concentration

Raven quickly retaliated, she brought one of her hands down to Kali's butt and roughly grabbed one of the faunus's ass cheeks.

Kali purred into the make out at the action, clearly not being thrown off her game, but instead now pushing against and wrapping around Raven's tongue with her own with even more ferocity.

If that wasn't enough, Kali pulled on Blake's leash and pointed to Raven's crotch

Blake was a well-trained and obedient pet and immediately dived tongue first into the bandit leader's pussy

Meanwhile, Yang was still too stunned to move, she just sat there, watching her former partner and her partner's mother dominate her own mother, the one that had just dominated her.

However, once Yang saw Raven moan into Kali's mouth through their make-out she realized something was off and shook herself to do something.

She saw how Raven's touch only encouraged Kali and so she knew she would need something special to turn the odds around. Thankfully, Yang remembered of the wired vibrator pods that Raven had used on her and stood up to grab them.

Kali was enjoying herself quite a bit. Here she was, reunited with an old girlfriend who was a decent enough dom back in the day, but a far better sub in her opinion.

Kali was slightly disappointed at how easily it seemed for her to dominate the red-eyed warrior.

Oh well, at least-

Suddenly

Kali felt something round and smooth be pushed into her pussy with something being wrapped around her upper thigh followed by a *snap* like plastic locks coming together.

Kali quickly broke her make out with Raven and looked down behind herself.

Yang was on her knees behind Kali and just as their eyes met, Yang smiled and turned the dial on the remote to setting 10 of 10, the highest setting.

The remote sent the appropriate signals through its wire that went up into Kali's slit and the vibrator pod within her began to vibrate with heavy intensity.

Kali immediately let out a loud moan at the unexpected action and her entire body began to shake from the vibrator's power.

Raven saw her opportunity and took it.

The bandit queen used her strength to easily pick Kali up and spin her body around so the faunus's back was across from Raven's chest.

Raven brought both of Kali's arms behind the faunus milf's back and was easily able to keep them there, parallel to each other, with one hand.

Raven's other hand was now over Kali's mouth, so she wouldn't be able to give Blake any new orders.

As such, Blake stayed on her knees in front of Raven, eating her out, per her mother's last heard orders.

"Very nice Yang, I'll definitely have to reward you for that later." Raven said with pride in her voice at her daughter quick thinking

"W-well what kind of a good girl would I be if I didn't help my mom out when she needs me." Yang said with a blush very apparent on her face at the praise her mother gave her

"You hear that Kali? That's what good girls say, meanwhile your 'pet' is still happily eating me out and damn did you teach her well." Raven said mockingly into Kali's ear, though it was obvious that the cougar was still attempting to cope with the vibrator in her now dripping slit with said vibrator still on its highest vibration level.

"Now Yang, if you would, head over to my 'toy chest' and bring me some binding straps, a ball gag, and three more vibrators, 2 wired and one wireless please~"

"Sure thing mom!" Yang said with her usual fiery spirit coming back to her as she got into what was about to happen

Yang quickly ran to the 'toy chest' and back to Raven, carrying all the ingredients for a fun afternoon for the two mother daughter couples.

With Yang's help, Raven securely wrapped Kali's parallel arms behind the faunus's back in a tight leather mesh that was clearly designed for just such a use as each end of the mesh perfectly fit one closed fist with an elbow above it.

The mesh utilized a zipper running from end to end that would clearly be impossible to close or open without a second person.

Next, they readied the red ball gag, that had many holes to allow air through, to be placed into Kali's mouth.

they took extra precautions so Kali wouldn't be able to get a word out to Blake.

Such precautions consisted entirely of Raven using her now free hand to push Blake's head against her cunt as much as possible and to then close her legs around the younger faunus's head, covering her ears.

Just as they were about to make their move on Kali's mouth, Raven paused, and Yang was about to ask what was wrong, but it soon became clear

"Oh-oh fuck! Oh!" Raven moaned out, followed by, "Oh! Oh shiiiit! Oh Fuck! This bitch can eat some fucking Pussy! OOOOOHHH!-mmmmmmm." Raven screamed as she came into Blake's mouth, who of course swallowed all of Raven's cum as the good pet she was trained to be.

Once Raven regained her bearings, or at least what she could as Blake had already gone back to eating her out, she nodded to Yang to let her know she was ready.

After repositioning herself, Yang waited with the ball gag in her hands ready to fill Kali's mouth.

It happened in an instant, Raven moved her hand off Kali's mouth and before the cougar could get a sound out, Yang filled it with the hole covered plastic ball. Raven quickly fastened the straps around Kali's head and once she knew it was secure, she brought her hand down to the vibrator remote strapped to the faunus's thigh and turned the setting down to 3 out 10.

By this point Kali had already orgasmed and had her cum flowing down her legs, though she was still able to regain herself with the vibrator being turned down so many levels.

"Oh, hey Kali, so nice of you to come back to us~" Raven said mockingly into Kali's ear

Kali couldn't believe it, she had been dominated by her less of a dom girlfriend and her not even properly trained daughter.

"You almost had me there kitty cat, you and you're 'pet' certainly know how to get a girl flustered, oh by the way, good job training obedience into you're 'pet', she just kept and still is eating me out even as we declawed you and damn, you trained her to munch on carpet like a professional." Raven said mockingly again

Kali attempted to respond, but only grunts and moans made it out.

"What do we do now mom?" Yang asked as she was beyond turned on at her mother teasing Blake's with Blake herself also eating Raven out

"Now? Hmmm… how about you hold her for a bit." Raven shoved Kali over to Yang with the blonde looking into Kali's angry eyes with her own satisfaction staring back.

Raven grabbed a chair from behind and quickly lowered herself onto it, intent on relaxing in dominant satisfaction and to now fully take in the pleasure of Blake's tongue in her pussy.

"Alright, now Yang, I want you to pass me one of those wired vibrator pods and then get that cougar on her knees~"

Yang did as she was told and tossed Raven the vibrator pod set followed by using her own strength to easily push Kali down onto her knees.

Raven caught the vibrator set and leaned over Blake enough to strap the controller onto Blake's upper thigh and then shoved the vibrator pod up into Blake's soaked pussy with three fingers around it. She was careful to not pull on the wire connecting the pod and controller as she removed her fingers from Blake's dripping snatch.

Raven then set the dial on the controller to 6 out of 10 and happily felt Blake shudder and purr as that pleasant buzzing sound came to life and the constant waves of pleasure streamed over the younger cat faunus.

Blake's purrs were quite loud and as the sight of Blake's perfect butt was raised in the air with her dripping slit on full display with a clear view of the vibrator remote and the wire leading into her snatch, all of it was just driving Yang insane with arousal

"Yang" Raven called out as she had one hand on the back of Blake's head to keep her younger ravenetta's mouth pressed against her cunt, now curious to see how long she could keep her there thanks to Kali's training.

"Y-yes mommy?" Yang asked, still frazzled from the view

"Get a second vibrator to fill Kali's snatch, use the other pod set so I can see two wires going into my old girlfriend a-and-" Raven was cut short as her entire for shook and her inner walls convulsed around Blake's tongue as she came again, with Blake again happily swallowing her juices

Yang let her mother ride out her orgasm in peace, she got the first part of what Raven said and proved it as she strapped the last wired vibrator to Kali's other thigh so that both would be hosting a remote that led into her cunt.

Yang slowly and admittedly a bit teasingly, pushed the other pod into kali's snatch, in effect, pushing the previous one in deeper

Kali was powerless to do anything but moan as even though only one pod was turned on and at a low setting, for the amount of time it has been in her the pleasure had been building up and she was about to explode.

Yang also turned Kali around so the older faunus was forced to watch as Blake kept mindlessly eating Raven out while she herself was being dominated.

"Mmmmm, alright~ Yang now- oh. That's a hot sight, you even strapped the remote on her empty thigh without me saying, you're such a good girl Yang~" Raven said as she came down from her orgasm high, happy to see that such praise made Yang blush, it made her look so adorable

"W-well you know mom, heh, just trying to uh… nevermind! Uh, what setting did you want me to set the other vibrator to?" Yang struggled to say as her mother's praise made her feel like what she assumed Jaune felt like all the time (a goof)

"Hmmmm, well what do you think Kali? If I remember correctly you loved to tie me up, drop me off in that abandoned classroom, and leave a vibrator in me at its highest setting while you would go off to class. I had the most missed absences thanks to you and looking back at it you were trying to turn me into a 'pet' as well, weren't you?" Raven asked rhetorically

Kali could only groan back in response, it didn't matter to Raven, she was just saying that to scare Kali, but a bit of revenge was indeed about to come to the cougar

"Set them both to the max and then toss me the controller for the wireless vibrator."

Again, Yang did as her mother said and turned both remotes to level 10 out of 10 and Kali instantly went into a moaning spree.

Internally she did her best to fight the pleasure, but the vibrators now controlling her body were stronger than any she had ever used, even on Blake.

As such, Kali almost immediately orgasmed from the newly intense vibration and squirted herself onto the floor with a loud thirsty moan through the holes in her gag.

Yang could even hear the constant buzz of the vibrators as Kali moaned out uncontrollably.

Wanting to keep the heat of the moment going, Yang reached for the last vibrator.

It wasn't like the other ones though, this vibrator was also a 6-inch long dildo with a molded outline of a ball sack on the bottom of it so that when someone shoved it in, there was no fear of losing it inside as the outline would stop it once all 6-inches were inserted.

Yang assumed Raven wanted her to insert it alongside the two vibrating pods in Kali's snatch and overload the milf Faunus, but as she moved to do so, she was stopped

"Hold on there Yang, what do you think you're doing?" Raven suddenly called out, making Yang recoil in fear of punishment

"I-I was just doing what..uhm"

"That toy isn't for Kali sweetie, that cock is going in your pussy, I'll be controlling it and there by rewarding and punishing you as needed~" Raven said as she waved the wireless controller for the vibrator dildo to emphasize her point.

Yang nodded in understanding to Raven, with both fear and a sexual heat flowing through her at how her mother would toy with her again.

The busty blonde brought the plastic cock under her dripping cunt and rub the tip along her folds to prepare herself for the very wanted intrusion.

After a moment of having her juices coat the fake phallus, Yang pushed the 6-inch long toy into her pussy and moaned loudly at each and every inch that claimed more of her snatch.

While this was happening, Blake, following her mother's last heard orders, sent Raven over the edge with her oral skill

Blake was also sure to swallow down every drop Raven gifted her, as such, the bandit queen felt the need to reward Kali's kitty and turned her vibrator to level 9 vibration and Blake came instantly

Just as her mother, Blake squirted onto the floor between her legs, Raven had been worried that Kali had told her not to cum without permission, but it seemed Kali loved to watch Blake cum while eating pussy just as much as she did and so the permission was always there for such a situation.

Meanwhile, Kali was losing her grip on herself, her thighs were soaked as she had orgasmed 5 times since the two vibrators in her snatch had been turned to their max setting and the constant pleasure just kept going no matter how much she moaned, shook, or came, her eyes were starting to roll up into her head as she did her best to fight it

Once Yang had bottomed out on the dildo, with the ball sack outline keeping her from pushing it any more inside herself, she moaned loudly to catch her mother's attention

"That's a good girl Yang, now here's a little something for helping mommy~" Raven said as she toggled the wireless controller in her hand to level 6 out of 10

The thick length within Yang suddenly came to life and with it vibrating so deep inside her, Yang couldn't hold back a single moan.

"O-OH! Oh-oh-oH! M-mommy! It-it feels so good!" Yang screamed out as the vibrations traveled throughout her body.

The vibrating cock utterly claiming her pussy with its constant vibrating sensation, causing her to reflexively grind her hips against forward against air, occasionally humping Kali's rear with how close they were.

Raven enjoyed herself at her daughter expense, playing with the vibrator within Yang. Like the good mother she was, Raven slid the dial from 6 to 7 and then waited for a moment

then 7 to 8 and waited for a moment, being sure to let Yang feel the increased vibration as it was all she could do

then 8 to 9, all the while Yang's thirsty moans were getting higher and higher pitched as if she was going to cum from one level higher.

Then suddenly

Raven slid the dial down to 3, forcing a hungry, needy, and desperate moan from her daughter, though Yang didn't dare speak out against her.

The mother daughter couple's eyes met and Raven could easily see the need in her daughter's eyes, silently begging her to send her over the edge.

Raven continued to stare into Yang's eyes as she slid the dial from 3 to 4 and then waited

Then from 4 to 5 and then waited

Then 5 to 6, Yang was squirming on her knees, furiously thrusting her hips forward for the slightest bit of extra stimulation, while Raven hadn't told her not to touch herself, Yang could easily tell that Raven wanted to control her orgasm with this game and so she did what a good girl would do and let her mother tease her

Raven continued after a moment, moving the dial from 6 to 7 then she paused, this time fully taking in the view of Yang's slit continuously dripping arousal down her thighs as she patiently waited for her mother to push her to orgasm

Raven felt like she had waited enough and suddenly switched the dial from 7 to 10 and was not disappointed by the lustful screams of her daughter

Yang, taken by surprise at the sudden increase of sensation between her legs, was sent over the edge

hard

The blonde beauty screamed out in orgasmic pleasure, she couldn't recall ever having cum with such intensity, she knew her tongue was hanging out and she must have looked like Kali without the ball gag

before she had fought her mother as she was pushed over the edge, but this time she let it overtake her completely and nearly fainted as a result, almost falling onto her side with her arms barely catching her.

Raven also happily saw Kali fall forward with Yang no longer holding her in place and the milf faunus fell face first onto the carpet with her ass now raised in the air as the two vibrator pods within her snatch continued to utterly dominate her.

"Did you enjoy your that Yang?~" Raven asked rhetorically as she turned the remote to zero, allowing her daughter to regain herself

"Y-yes..*huff*.. It-it felt amazing, *huff*.. mom." Yang struggled to say through heavy breaths

"Good, now shove that dildo up Kali's ass and come over here."

Following her mother's commands, Yang slowly slid the plastic phallus out of herself, going slow as her pussy was so sensitive from its time in her.

Though she was considerably less gentle in inserting it into Kali's rear

Yang slapped Kali's perfect butt a couple times before roughly shoving the 6-inch fake cock into the cougar's ass

the best part for Yang was when Kali orgasmed just as she fit all 6-inches in, squirting onto the ground yet again.

Raven then turned the remote back to its max vibration and tossed the remote far behind herself, subtly hoping Kali saw the careless action and was still coherent enough to know what it meant.

Yang then shakily walked over to Raven who was still being eaten out by Blake who also still seemed as eager and happy to please as she was when she started with her tongue still tasting as much of Raven's slit as it could all the while happily swallowing all of the bandit queen's cum.

Raven was sitting up admiring Blake's luscious hair when Yang finally stood next to her

Before Yang could ask what her mother wanted her to do next, she was swept off her feet

Raven had grabbed Yang by her thighs and used her incredible, almost magical, strength to easily lift her daughter off the ground.

Raven's grip shifted slightly to hold Yang up by her buttcheeks and moved the blonde so her young pussy was open in front of her loving mother face

From any angle, it would seem that Yang was sitting on an invisible chair with Raven's head in between her daughter's spread legs

"M-mom?! what? how are you this strong!?" Yang asked in disbelief as her rear was now directly over Blake's head with Raven's arms being the only thing stopping her from falling.

"Oh, baby girl, there is so much we need to catch up on, but that's for later, for now…"

Raven licked her lips before continuing, looking directly at Yang's still sensitive slit, an action Yang could not have missed for the world

'...now" Raven said again, now looking up at Yang, happy to see a growing blush on her daughter's face

"Now I reward you~"

Without wasting another second, Raven dived tongue first into Yang's still quivering pussy and began to use her tongue to claim her daughter's snatch once again.

Raven's tongue made Yang scream in ecstasy, Yang's pussy was still sensitive from Raven's vibrator fun and Yang's body had not recovered yet

though perhaps that was part of Raven's plan, it didn't matter

It only took about a dozen seconds before Raven's tongue pushed Yang over the edge to cum and cum she did.

Her mother's tongue in her sensitive snatch had overloaded Yang so much that she absentmindedly brought both of her hands to Raven's head to keep her in place

or even hopefully push her further in.

Raven didn't stop her, Yang was a good girl that needed to be pampered as such and Raven definitely had to make up for quite a bit of lost time.

Raven made sure to press her mouth against Yang's quivering cunt to ensure she got all of her daughter's sweet cum and made sure to gulp as audibly as she could, knowing it would only turn Yang on more

And she was right

Yang, still holding her mother's head in between her legs with all the force she could muster was beyond turned on.

She had just orgasmed right into her long-lost mother's mouth with said mother gulping down her cum,

not to mention her former partner in between Raven's legs still eating her out even after who knows how many orgasms with said partner's mother a couple of feet away bent over in a pool of her own sweat, drool, and cum with the two vibrators in her snatch still going at full power and one in her ass doing the same

Yang never imagined this happening, but at least she never has to now

Though before her mind could drift to the future of this amazing new life with her mother, said mother sent her tongue back into Yang's cunt with the clear intention of devouring her further and Yang had no intention of stopping her.

 **Final Author's Notes: I see another 4 or five chapter for this easy.**

 **I plan to throw in a couple non-blood related couples like maybe Cinder x Emerald or Salem x someone as there aren't actually a lot of moms in Remnant, weird, I wonder if it's all the big dogs running around. Oh yeah, I'm on the fence about what happens with Kali in this story, I don't see as much dom Kali as I'd like, but a kinder Raven maybe "gifting" Kali to Yang or even turning Kali into Blake's pet sounds pretty damn hot to me as well. I'll have a poll up for it later, not this coming week (Yang laughs lewdly in the distance), but a later one.**

 **All the polls I make will be at the top of my profile page (specifying for those seeing this on my AO3 account under the same name) and it'll have the question with a "Vote Now" link.**

 **FOR ON MOBILE PEOPLE, you can vote as well, just when you get to my profile page scroll down until you see a blue "Desktop/Tablet Mode" icon, click it and the blue "vote Now" icon should appear at the top of my profile page.**


	6. Play Date, Kali on Top

**Author's Notes: Heyyy there!**

 **"AnOtHeR ChaPteR sO sOoN!? BuT iT haSN't beEN SevEraL disAppOinTiNg MonTHs yEt!" - people fucking dying for this update, lol**

 **I've said it before and I'll say it again, your comments and reviews matter to me and I received more than enough worried words to feel the need to put out this chapter. Many thought Yang's surprise attack on Kali and her subsequent bondage was underhand, unfair, and most importantly, un-mistress like. To all who say that…**

 **I say that is the correct reaction.**

 **Everybody's favorite faunus milf went down seemingly far too easy for reasons that will be explained in this chapter. The original title for the previous chapter was going to be "playdate part 1" but I thought that would have made the sequel chapter a bit obvious as to what would happen, but maybe that would have eased tensions looking back at it, oh well.**

 **ANYWAY, a new POLL should have been posted at the top of my profile page just before this was published. This one is gonna be like one of those smutty prompts you'd see on tumbler and I'm just testing out the idea for myself. But as always (and if it's not more obvious now than before) feel free to leave a review whether it be constructive or simply complementary, but not too complementary! My ego is already big enough, but nonetheless, e** **njoy~**

* * *

Yang was in heaven

Scratch that, there is no way heaven would feel this right while feeling so naughty at the same time.

Here she was being held in the air by her mother's ridiculously strong arms as said long lost mother was devouring her pussy without any sign of letting up

Yang had cum four times so far from her mother's oral assault and here she was cumming again

"OOOOHHHHH! M-mom! I'm-I'm cumming! Don't stop! Don't sto-AAAHHHH!" Yang screamed as the top half of her body fell forwards over Raven's head from the incredible sensation of her mother's tongue

The blonde did everything she could to keep her mother's head and more specifically mouth pressed against her quivering snatch, not that Raven intended on moving away at her favorite part

Raven's tongue was soon met with the incredibly delicious taste that was Yang's cum

Yang's young perfect pussy tasted amazing on its own to Raven

but as for her daughter's cum… it was something the bandit leader was sure she could live solely off of.

Raven was sure to let Yang ride out her orgasm on her long lost mother's tongue for as long as she wanted

they'd be doing this a lot for all the time Raven needed to make up for.

Yang could feel it, Raven had sent her tongue in as far as she could into her blonde daughter's pussy to help her have a truly satisfying climax

Yang thrusted herself on her mother's tongue for all it was worth.

The sounds of Raven swallowing her daughter's cum also helped extend Yang's orgasm as her body quivered and shook from the naughtiness of that act alone

Once Raven felt Yang's orgasm die down completely, she moved her mouth from her daughter's snatch and was about to lay her down, but not before she lapped her tongue along Yang's outer folds one last time, being sure to flick it against Yang's clit gently one last time.

Raven then slowly lowered Yang down to her side, while she had not had her fill of her daughter's tasty folds, Raven knew the blonde beauty would need whatever strength she had left for what was eventually going to happen.

Raven herself was also feeling rather worn down, Blake was still following Kali's last orders to eat her out and the bandit leader was also feeling rather thankful that Yang had covered Kali's mouth to prevent her from giving Blake any new orders.

Raven also patted herself on the back when she thought back to how she made sure to wrap her legs around Blake's head when they bound and gagged Kali so the younger faunus wouldn't see or hear what they were doing to her owner, if Blake had noticed, she may have acted like a pet would and defended Kali, but since Raven knew that already, she countered appropriately hence the gag on Kali and Raven controlling what Blake heard and saw.

Nevertheless, Raven thought things worked out far better than she had expected them to. If it hadn't been for Yang, herself and Blake's positions would be switched. Though she was still sure they would be eventually, especially if Kali is the same caliber of dom that she used to be.

Suddenly, Raven felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly turned to see that it was Yang who had already regained herself enough to get back on her knees

"Heh, why'd you lay me down mom? You already getting tired? I suppose it might be past 5 o'clock now~" Yang said in a sarcastic smartass tone

Raven would have to punish her for making such a joke and she was sure Yang knew that, but rather than replying, Raven brought one hand to Yang's face and slowly slid it to the back of her head before using her grip to pull Yang in for a deep and passionate kiss.

Their tongue's instantly collided, mother and daughter, playfully fighting for dominance in their make out

Yang tasted her cum on Raven's tongue, she had done so before and just as then, she was surprised by how it tasted.

It wasn't bad or even off-putting, it wasn't salty like semen, but it was actually a kind of sweet, not like chocolate or pure sugar, but like a banana

'weird' Yang thought as she swallowed down her own cum from her and Raven's make out

The battle between the mother and daughter's tongues was rather balanced a minute into it, strange Yang thought, though what was even stranger was how the more she got into the kiss, the less Raven's tongue seemed to fight her's

Eventually is was fairly clear that Yang was dominating the kiss with her mother getting more submissive before her

Raven was beginning to lean back and lower herself as Yang's body only rose until Yang was the one angling her head downward for her lips to meet her mother's

Yang chalked it up to a result of Blake's still constant oral assault on Raven's pussy

Blake has been eating Raven out for almost an hour now and the bandit leader had orgasmed almost a dozen time, so of course her resolve would be fading Yang thought

Yang then felt her mother's hand press against her chest weakly, Yang almost assumed Raven was trying to push her away, but there was no way her mother would suddenly be so weak, as if all her strength had left her.

Yang assumed this is something similar to what it felt like for Kali when Raven begin to submit to her mid kiss.

But her mother had seemed so dominant when she was breaking her in, admittedly Yang had been fully restrained at the time and Raven had used toys on her, but Yang couldn't imagine her mother to be so easily dominated

After all, Raven had brought her in because she was a 'disappointment' and Raven said she was going to whip her into shape. That meant making the blonde into her mother's sub, or at least that's what Yang assumed.

After another minute of dominating their make out, Yang chose to pull away and saw that Raven's red eyes seemed hazy, as if she was high on something

"M-mom?" Yang called out

Suddenly Raven shook her head and a moment later she regained herself

"Hmmm? What? Oh, Yang. Hehe, this kitty cat can really eat pussy, like, really eat it." Raven said with some unsureness clear in her voice, though with some dominance indeed returning

"Y-yeah, of course. I assume Kali wouldn't have trained her to do anything better." Yang responded

"Speaking of which, it's about time we cut her loose." Raven said as she began to run a hand though Blake's beautiful locks of hair

"W-what?! I thought you wanted to make her and Blake our new sex slaves!" Yang yelled out with slight anger and disappointment in her voice

"No, no, Yang. That's not the first thing one should do after being reunited with old acquaintances, especially an old girlfriend like Kali."

While Yang didn't like the idea of letting two possible sex slaves go, she did her best to remember that Kali was and old girlfriend and there might be something there Yang didn't know about

So she, begrudgingly, crawled over to Kali who seemed to still be cumming her brains out almost continuously at this point, thanks to the two wired vibrator pods in her dripping pussy and one 6-inch vibrating dildo in her ass.

Kali was still bent over on her knees with her face pressed sideways against the carpeted ground

Against her own wants, Yang slid both of the vibrator pod control dials strapped to Kali's thighs to vibration level zero, turning them off.

Yang then undid the straps of said remotes from the cougar's perfectly tanned thighs and slowly pulled the pods out of Kali's dripping dripping snatch by the wire connecting them to their respective remotes.

After placing the two pod sets on the ground next to her. Yang then moved to pull the plastic vibrating cock from Kali's ass.

Sure Yang could have searched for the wireless remote for the dildo before coming over to Kali, but since Raven had carelessly tossed it somewhere behind herself, Yang ultimately assumed it wouldn't be worth her time.

The blonde boxer slowly pulled all 6 vibrating inches out of Kali's rear with her grip on the ball sack outline on the bottom on the dildo.

However, Yang was feeling rather cheeky.

She remembered how Kali had walked in here a strong and confident looking woman

who was rather quickly reduced to a drooling, constantly squirting, eyes trying to roll into the back of her head bitch in heat she was now.

So in her moment of clear dominance over the cat milf, Yang roughly re-inserted the entire vibrating cock back into Kali's quivering ass before slowly pulling it out again only to do the same once more.

Though the third time Yang removed the fake phallus, it was the true time as Yang set it on the ground beside her next to the pods.

All that was left was the ball gag in Kali's mouth and the zipped leather mesh keeping her arms behind her back.

"Now Yang, if you could take off her gag I'm sure she'd be grateful and OooooohhhOOHH!" Raven moaned out as Blake's tongue sent her over the edge yet again, forcing the older ravennetta to give all her attention to squirting her cum into the younger faunus's wanting mouth

Yang smiled as Raven came, though she hadn't been a part of her life for very long, she couldn't deny how beautiful and almost vulnerable her mother looked when she orgasmed and if what her mother said was to be believed, she'll be seeing that face a lot as they make up for lost time.

Yang turned back to Kali and unfastened the ball gag that had kept the cougar mostly quite through their meeting and Raven seemed to think it would change now

From Yang's point of view, it wouldn't

Just a moment ago Kali was orgasming every other second it seemed, her eyes had been trying to roll into the back of her head, and she seemed to have lost all consciousness and faded into an orgasming pet like Yang thought Raven wanted her to become

.

.

.

.

.

Which is why Yang was a bit more than surprised at what Kali did once she unzipped the mesh that was holding the cougar's arms behind her back.

In what seemed like less than a flash, Kali twirled over Yang's shoulder as the blonde was lazily tossing the leather mesh to her side.

Yang had not been expecting Kali to even be able to move on her own, let alone move as quickly as she did.

Kali quickly grabbed the still vibrating dildo and shoved it into Yang's still sensitive pussy, forcing uncontrollable moans from the young blonde.

"Hello again dearie. I suppose I should have expected a sub like you to make such an underhanded move like that, I'd guess you'd either be too scared to move or would just jump in and try to eat me out like Blake was to your mother. But surprising me with a vibrator at its max setting so you could restrain me is such an un-mistress like thing to do, figures coming from the sub of a sub." Kali whispered into Yang's ear as the blonde herself was sent into orgasm from the sudden unexpected pleasure

"But what you and your mother have in strength, I make up for in skill and more importantly here resilience. Hehe, you thought I was gone, didn't you? I have been through so much more than that, putting on a show like I did is all I needed to trick a sub like you. ~" Kali continued to whisper as she shoved the vibrating 6-inch cock fully into Yang's already spasming folds

Was it all a rouse? The moans? They eye rolling?

Yang couldn't actually think about such things though, as her slit was still sensitive from her mother eating her out several times consecutively

As such she was powerless to fight the sudden vibration so deep within herself and so she orgasmed immediately a second time, covering Kali's juices on the false cock with her own

In her moments of loudly moaning out in pleasure, Kali seized her own opportunity to fill Yang's mouth with the ball gag she had so ironically stuffed the milf faunus's mouth earlier.

Thanks to the sudden and intense pleasure vibrating throughout Yang's body, her arms and legs were shaky and weak, she was only sitting on her knees upright thanks to Kali, another level of irony

But the most satisfying bit of irony was that even though Yang was clearly stronger than Kali

in her current state

Yang wasn't much sturdier than jelly

This allowed Kali to easily bring Yang's arms behind her back as the blonde orgasmed again in almost no time at all, Kali grabbed the leather mesh that Yang had so carelessly tossed and brought said blonde's arms into the mesh with ease and zipped them together

"Oh, but don't worry Yang dear, I'm not mad at you, I'm actually rather impressed. Raven is so sadly predictable, and I knew if she had broken you like I broke Blake then it would be easy to dominate you both. She actually began to submit sooner than I had expected." Kali continued to whisper as she pumped the vibrating cock in and out of Yang's dripping snatch, happy to see that Raven was still in the middle of an intense orgasm from Blake's beyond well trained tongue

"She grabbed my ass while the smart thing for her to have done would have been to push Blake's head away so my kitten wouldn't have been eating her out and I assumed she would have just called you over to do the same to me. Which I assume she would have had she not already begun to submit. What I didn't account for was her letting you keep your mind. I thought she had been a sub long enough that she would crave the idea of utterly dominating someone else, but she didn't, I guess she's just that much of a true sub, hmph, some kind of bandit leader right dear? If I'm being honest, you're far more of a dom than she is~" Kali whispered into Yang's ear as she pushed the blonde to squirt her cum onto the floor yet again.

"Ooooohhhh...mmmmmm… fuck Yang, you need to take this kitty's tongue for a ride- oh, hey there Kali." Raven said nonchalantly

"Hmmm, I expected you'd be more surprised to see me fucking you bound daughter while she cums her brains out." Kali said with a bit of annoyance in her tone

"I expected to see that when you first walked in, that's why I was all the more surprised and proud to see Yang get you on your knees." Raven said back with a hint of that pride in her voice, even if Yang was now at Kali's mercy

"Neither of you truly dominated me, clearly, it was all thanks to my own overconfidence allowing Yang to get the jump on me and combined with her strength being so similar to yours the only thing I could do was wait for the perfect moment. You should have told her how resilient I was, you won't be getting another opportunity like that." Kali said in an uncharacteristically dark tone

Kali then looked down to see Blake still eating Raven out, her mouth and face undoubtedly smelling of Raven's cum and pussy.

"Oh her? Yeah, I gotta say it again if the beginning of your 'submission' was more than an act, but you really taught her to eat pussy like a pro, so props there, though less props on the looking out for her mistress category. In her defense we did keep her from seeing or hearing you when we tied you up, but after that we even talked about what we were doing to you and she didn't stop so….. I guess props on the teaching her focus."

"Yes, I suppose I will have to train her to respond better in certain situations, but I believe you've enjoyed her tongue enough. Blake! I order you to-"

"I submit!" Raven shouted, cutting Kali off, though Blake already stopped eating Raven out to hear what her mother wanted to tell her

"What?" Kali asked genuinely confused

"Believe me, I had no intention of dominating you. I just wanted to see if you still had 'it' from all that time ago. I had no idea Yang so much of 'it' as well. I was ready to submit as soon as you walked in and I am now. The whole fighting for domination thing was way more you and Summer's thing, me and Willow never stood a chance against you two, though I hear Willow's daughter Winter isn't like her at all in that regard"

"Hmm, slightly disappointing, but also as much as I should have expected, nevertheless, Blake! Take that vibrator out of your pussy. Undo its remote around your thigh and then toss the set to me." Kali commanded

Blake did as she was told as fast as she could, showing no displeasure at removing the vibrator from within herself and gently tossing it to her owner.

"You've also eaten her out enough, now sit on her face and make sure she repays you double for every orgasm you gave her!" Kali called out, making Blake instantly tackle Raven onto her back

The younger faunus then crawled over Raven's body and brought her pussy to the older ravennetta's mouth before dropping herself onto her knees.

"Blake, you are allowed to orgasm as much as you want, be sure to give her only the absolute necessary amount of air to breath, do you understand?"

"Yes Mommy! I'll make sure she eats me out 22 times!" Blake said in an effort to make Kali proud that she kept count of Raven's orgasms

"Good girl, now, what to do with you~?" Kali said at first to Blake, then to the bound blonde in her arms

Yang had only barely recovered herself before Kali roughly pulled the vibrating dildo from her cunt, such a rough motion made Yang's mind go blank for a moment, giving Kali the opportunity for some payback.

Kali strapped the three vibrating pod remotes to Yang's right thigh and inserted the pods proper into Yang's quivering snatch

"I doubt she's taught you to enjoy anal, it just isn't her style, so hopefully this will keep you 'here' through the pleasure haze I'm going to put you through~" Kali whispered into Yang's ear just before she roughly shoved the still vibrating cock into Yang's ass, just as she had done to the milf moments before.

Yang screamed out in pain, well, she would have had it not been for the ball gag in her mouth allowing only grunts and moans to pass through

"There we are, hello again Yang it's good to see you are truly far more resilient than your mother. I have to warn you, I'm about to test just how much more resilient you are, but don't worry, no matter the outcome, I'm sure you'll be 'happy'" Kali said sadistically as she brought one hand down Yang's back slowly until it reached the blonde's thigh

Kali wanted to start off small and thus set all three remotes to level 2 out of 10, not a strong level of vibration on one's own, but with three of them set to that right next to each other in Yang's used pussy, the blonde could barely fight the moans

Yang's entire body began to shake, thankfully she was already on her knees, but even those felt like they were about to give out from under her.

"Do you feel that Yang? That's just a fraction of what you were putting me through and the pain from the cock in your ass is helping you fight it. It wasn't the same for me, my mommy trained me to enjoy anal until it felt just as good as anything in my pussy, so I was feeling far more than you and even I resisted better." Kali again whispered into Yang's ear, though this time to mock the young blonde for the fact she was already struggling

Yang turned her head just enough so her red anger filled eyes met Kali's pride filled yellow ones.

Kali gave a small chuckle at the intimidation attempt and turned all three vibrator dials to level 5, forcing Yang to break the eye contact and let out several high-pitched moans

"OOOooohhhMMMMOOHAAAHHHHMMMM!" Yang screamed out through the ball gag just before she orgasmed again, squirting her cum onto the floor beneath her, just as she saw Kali do many times, though Yang could certainly say she wasn't just putting on a show

"Oh, is that it Yang?! Surely you can do better than that!" Kali yelled out with sadism clear in her voice again as she turned all three dials from level 5 to 8

"OOOOOOHHHHMMMMAAAAHHHMMMMMMMM!" Yang screamed again through the gag as her orgasm was not only extended but intensified, forcing her body to convulse around the vibrators as if it was the only function vital to her being

Yang was barely holding on, an absurd amount of drool was pouring out around her the ball gag and falling down her chin and neck onto her breasts.

She barely noticed that only a few feet in front of her, Blake was screaming out in bliss as Raven ate her out to orgasm for the 8th time

Seeing her old partner throw her head back in bliss didn't really help Yang's focus, though the feeling of Kali grabbing onto the still vibrating 6-inch cock in her ass brought her back down to reality.

In a rather unsubtle way of payback, Kali pulled the plastic vibrating phallus out of Yang's ass, though not softly and in fact very, very roughly and then shoved back in with just as much force.

Kali began to piston the dildo in and out of Yang's rear to both bring her back to reality through the pain and then to help her drift ever closer to mind melting pleasure when it wasn't in her and only the three high powered vibrators were.

Though not contempt with the muffled groans of pleasure or the simple grunts of pain, Kali decided she wanted to truly hear Yang and so she shoved the complete dildo into Yang's asshole before moving her hands to undo the gag around Yang's mouth.

"Ah, there we go, now I can hear your beautiful voice. ~"

"AAAAAHHHHOOOHHAAHH!" Yang screamed out in full fury from both the pleasure and the pain.

"Oh my, you sound simply wonderful, just like Blake when I first started teaching her what it was to be a good pet. Now tell me Yang, what feels better, this?"

Kali slowly began to remove the 6-inch vibrating cock from Yang ass while she also began to use her free hand to fondle Yang's bodacious breasts

"OooooOOOOAAAHHHOooohh" Yang let out as the vacancy of the phallus from her ass let her fully experience the intense pleasure from the three vibrator pods in her slit

"Or this?"

Kali abruptly and roughly shoved the entire 6 inches back into Yang's rear

"AAAAHHOOOHHH-AAAHHH!" the blonde screamed out in a mix of pain and pleasure at the sudden vengeful action.

"Or maybe this?" Kali said just as she suddenly and roughly pulled the vibrating phallus out

"OOOOHHHH!oohh... Y-you bitch" Yang said, somewhat catching Kali off guard for a second time

"Oh, so you do still have some fight in you. How did your mother every dominate you dear?"

"S-she was more h-hands on a-and she wasn't looking to m-melt my fucking brain or any shit like that. S-she basically made me feel really r-really good and asked me to stay with her, s-so I did."

"Tch, typical of Raven. She truly isn't a dom, hell your far more of a dom and she has years of trying to be one over you. Oh well, if it had been another way we might have been playful rivals, but it's time for you to break and once I'm done with you I'll be sure to make Raven realize her purpose between my legs completely this time around~" Kali said as she began to slowly insert the 6-inch vibrating cock into Yang's ass, afterwards she was going to turn the three pods to level 10 and package Yang away for delivery to Menagerie, Kali would be sure to put holes in the box and of course the ball gag back into her mouth, wouldn't want anyone hearing her moan to loudly in the cargo hold.

"S-sure, go a-ahead and prove we're on the same level." Yang said, stopping Kali in her tracks

"What was that?" Kali asked in a beyond threatening tone

"Oh n-nothing. Just that you're using the same 'underhanded move' that a 'sub' like me used to dominate you so 'un-mistress' like." Yang said, though struggling on every word from the intense pleasure flowing through her.

"What are you talking about? I waited for my perfect moment, used my agility and endurance to hold out through all of that pleasure and to bind you up!" Kali said unamused by Yang's claim

"Oh, so you mean exactly what I went through huh? I mean, I struck at my perfect moment to, when y-you were making out with my mom, I used m-my strength just like you used your agility and endurance to bind you up. N-not to mention I held out through just as much pleasure and am still here talking with you."

"That last one is a straight lie dear, I've had you here for far less time and on a lower vibration setting."

"Mostly true, I haven't experienced as much pleasure as you have in this exact spot and in the exact same way, but not even including the rocking my pussy was getting from Raven while you were here, you don't know of how much pleasure she's been giving me all day. I only submitted to her today and to cement this, I'm way less experienced than you, so if you're comparing the pound for pound pleasure we each received today, than you already think we're on the same level, in which you've both complemented me and insulted yourself."

.

.

.

.

"OH-Oh! MOMMY! I-I'm Cumming!" Blake screamed as she orgasmed for the 14th time, only 8 more to go before Raven has repaid her

"Hmmm... I like you Yang." Kali said as she removed the dildo from Yang's ass and tossed it to the side

"Sh-sheesh Kali, you're gonna make a girl blush." Yang said still just barely holding it together

Kali turned all three vibrator pods off and unzipped the leather mesh around Yang's arms

"You're far more fun than I had anticipated, how did you know saying such things would work?"

"I may have read some of Blake's smut- I mean books! Oh wait, she's totally mind broken now… so no I mean smut and I read that two doms never claim each other through the use of toys, if one dom was truly better than the other, they wouldn't need to."

"Very true Yang, my mommy would have been very proud of you."

"Heh, so what, is just a traditional thing for faunus mothers to break their daughter's sexually? I'm not bashing it! It actually sounds really hot!"

"What? Oh, you think I'm talking about my birth mother, hahaha! She was as stoic and un-fun-filled as they come. No, I'm talking about my true mommy, someone that you just might meet if you continue to... impress~" Kali finished with a purr

"Well how about I keep showing that right now~" Yang said as she pulled Kali into a deep and lustful kiss

Their tongues, of course, instantly came to battle, one trying to wrap around the other and on the outside of the kiss things were just as heated.

Kali brought one hand to Yang's back to slowly rub it across as she did for Raven while the other slid down Yang's midriff to play with her clit.

The slow sensation along her back made Yang shiver in delight while the fingers playing with her clit made her truly tingle in pleasure

Yang retaliated with knowledge Raven didn't have and brought a hand to one of Kali's kitty ears while the other went for Kali's inner thigh.

Yang had noted at school that whenever she had playfully rubbed Blake's cat ears the young ninja faunus would unintentionally moan and have a very obvious blush appear on her face

though the whole going for the inner thigh was honestly just a hopeful guess in Yang's mind

Lucky for Yang, she was on a streak it seemed

Kali moaned into the kiss at the unexpected rubbing of her cat ears and the moans were taken even higher when Yang's hand began to rub along her inner thighs just as slowly as Kali was rubbing along the blonde's back.

Of course, Kali wasn't the only one moaning into the kiss

Yang couldn't deny the simple yet effective pleasure of Kali's hand slowly crawling along her back and while the fingers on her clit were less subtle, the pleasure they were coaxing out of her was even more distracting

There was yet another sensation of pleasure felt by both women that only their more equal heights allowed them to feel as opposed to when Kali was making out with the much taller Raven

Both women were rather busty, and their breasts pushed against each other's, this occasionally led to their more sensitive nipples pressing against each other's eliciting small but heated moans from the pair as it only served to remind both women just how wonderful each of their bodies were.

Their tongue's continued to battle through the heat and the pleasure, though both had been through so much today and exhaustion was slowly getting to them. As such, the tongue on tongue battle in their make out was not particularly intense, not this time

it was rather slow, both women simply partaking in the taste of each other rather than truly trying to dominate

though both knew the next time their tongues met, it likely wouldn't be the same

However, this time wasn't then, and so Yang simply enjoyed Kali's experienced tongue on her own while Kali enjoyed Yang's slightly larger tongue on her own.

Their make out lasted for a few more moments before Yang slowly broke it apart to speak.

"*huff* You now Mrs. Belladonna, I feel like I've been rather rude to you and being one of my mother's beloved past girlfriends, I'd like to make it up to you~" Yang said and finished by licking her lips

"Hmmm, alright." Kali said as she suddenly pushed Yang, so the blonde had her back on the carpeted ground which the cat milf quickly followed climbing on top of the blonde.

Kali crawled over Yang's firm young body until the milf faunus was kneeling over the blonde's face with her tanned knees on either side of the Yang's head

the cougar's slit just hovering over the blonde's mouth.

Yang looked at the dripping pussy just above her mouth and licked her lips, mostly as a small show for Kali

Which she appreciated

The cougar let out a lustful purr at the sight of Yang's head between her legs.

"I believe you wanted to make up for being rude yes? Well I'd say that- ooOOHHHmmmm!" Kali moaned out as she was interrupted in the best way possible

While Yang enjoyed hearing Kali's smoother than silk and hotter than fire voice, her moans were just that much better and so the blonde couldn't help herself and pulled Kali's dripping snatch to her mouth through gripping the milf's tanned thighs and using her strength to pull the milf down effortlessly.

As soon as she could, Yang sent her tongue into Kali's pussy and tasted as much of the cougar as she could.

Kali did her best to keep her moans to a minimum, not wanting to give Yang too much satisfaction in regard to her oral skill.

Though whatever Kali couldn't keep in, she did her best to transfer the would be moans into smaller purrs of pleasure

purrs that also happened to be just as satisfying to Yang's ears, not to mention the more intense the purr, the more Kali's entire form vibrated from the sensation of the sound.

Just as Kali was truly beginning to feel another build up to climax within her from Yang's incredible tongue, she was pulled out of the heat of the moment by her own pet's voice

"M-mommy.. *huff*.. Sh-she's eaten me.. *huff*.. Out enough times..*huff* b-but she won't stop..*huff*..o-OhOOOHHAAAHH!" Blake let out as she orgasmed from Raven's tongue in her young and now very sensitive pussy

"Well then start eating her out again in a 69 and don't you dare stop until I tell you to." Kali commanded, slightly angry that Blake pulled her out of her haze

Blake shifted her body, with Raven releasing her grip of the younger faunus as she also heard Kali's command.

Blake now had her head in between Raven's spread legs with said older ravennetta's head in between her own.

Both dived back into the other's pussy tongue first.

The more submissive pair were by now quite familiar with each other's snatch, as each had eaten the other out for an extended period of time today. This meant that each knew at least a couple of the other's 'special' spots as determined from the highness of the other's moans when tongued there.

Though now would be the time to confirm as each felt the other's tongue penetrate each other's pussy. So any halt in the other's tongue assault would be a sign that the spot lapped at was indeed a weak point in the others concentration

There wasn't a need for there to be a competition between the two, but Blake had been trained to always do her best when it came to eating pussy while Raven was simply interested in how much she could throw off Kali's well-trained pet and if Blake was anywhere near Raven's pussy eating skill.

Finally, able to focus on Yang's tongue in her cunt, Kali was caught off guard by just how close she was to orgasm as it had seemingly snuck up on her, maybe she had fallen out of practice after so many years, she would need to correct that later.

As for now however, Kali let the pleasure roll over her and even began to grope her own breasts as she approached her climax

"OH! Oh my word Yang! That's it, that's it! Keep your slutty little tongue going in my pussy!" Kali roared out as she began to roll her hips forward, running her dripping pussy along Yang's mouth.

Kali was groping her own breasts even harder now, suddenly she felt like this would be her last big orgasm for the day, she couldn't deny that when she was bound and left to have vibrators claim her that not all of her orgasms weren't truly something and if this was to be her last big one, then she was going to make it last and more importantly, she was going to make Yang work for it.

Kali reached behind herself to see the three vibrator pod remotes still attached to Yang's upper thigh and was happy to see that their wires still led into Yang's cunt, meaning the pods were still inside the blonde waiting to be reawaken

Kali leaned back a bit, forcing Yang to slightly tilt her head.

Then suddenly, Yang felt the pods within her worked over pussy begin to vibrate again

Kali had slid all three remotes to level 10 vibration, meaning the three high powered pods within Yang were vibrating at their max setting

"OOOHHHHMMMMM!" Yang let out a loud surprise moan from the sensation between her legs, but she was suddenly muffled when Kali pressed her snatch against Yang's open mouth, reminding her why she was down there.

To say Yang's mind was frazzled would be an understatement

She was caught in between the wonderful taste that was Kali's pussy and the overpowering vibration from within her own snatch, and the predatory way Kali's golden eyes were looking down at her as the milf fondled her own incredible breasts didn't help Yang's focus in the slightest

Yang couldn't stop the pressure building up in her body and only moments after the vibrators came to life again, she was sent over the edge and orgasmed with her legs suddenly angling themselves up with her toes curling fruitlessly as she squirted her cum somewhere behind the cat milf.

Kali felt rather satisfied at the sight of Yang's lower half spasming from the vibrators claiming her and put on a rather devious smile as she turned her head to see Yang squirt. However, she was rather disappointed to see just how much Yang's oral skill was thrown off by the sensation and while it was fun to see the blonde struggle and cum beneath her, Kali wanted to get off as well and moved to lower the vibrators setting

However, before she could turn completely, Yang reached up and grabbed both of Kali's hands with her own.

Yang forced Kali's hands to the milf's tanned thighs while not moving her mouth from the older woman's snatch.

Yang was determined to prove she could push through the pleasure attempting to overtake her just as Kali did and she wanted to prove it to the faunus right now.

Kali was a bit taken back at the action, but soon began to revel in Yang's prideful struggle

If Yang wanted to prove she could eat her out while three intense vibrators had their way with her, Kali wasn't going to complain.

After a minute, Kali was clearly the one enjoying the situation more despite Yang being the one literally receiving more physical pleasure.

Yang had orgasmed a second and third time in the passing minute and Kali could feel the blonde's grip weakening on her hands. Though Kali was pondering if she'd actually turn off the vibrators once her hands were free or if she would simply embrace Yang's apparent self-breaking

However, Kali couldn't deny that Yang still had more focus than the milf assumed she would as it was clear from the blonde's tongue was still giving Kali's slit the best ride it could

Kali was admittedly feeling the pressure rise within herself again and without realizing it, began to roll her hips once more and grid her dripping snatch against Yang's mouth

Yang's mind took Kali's action for all the motivation it could, and Yang's tongue began to move with renewed ferocity

Kali wasn't sure where this new assault's energy was coming from, but if the purrs flowing from her mouth were any indication, she didn't want it to stop

Yang let go of Kali's hands completely, instead now grabbing onto the cougar's thighs to hold the milf in place as Yang fully focused on devouring Kali's dripping snatch.

Kali's mind barely registered her hands being free now and only saw it as a way to keep Yang's head and more importantly mouth in place, as such Kali absentmindedly sent her hands to Yang's head and began to pull on the back on the blonde's scalp, pressing Yang's mouth against her pussy, through effect allowing Yang's tongue to get all the deeper into Kali's slit

Kali couldn't deny the pleasure any longer and began to loudly moan with even some drool slowly beginning to leak from the side of her mouth

"Oh! Oh fuck Yang! Fuck! Not even Blake eats pussy this well!" Kali yelled out, not even sure if what she said was true as the only thing on her mind she was sure of was that Yang's tongue was absolutely incredible.

"OH-OOOOOHH-AAAAHHHHHH!" Kali screamed in pleasure as she climaxed, her whole body shaking and spasming as she sprayed her cum into Yang's mouth

Yang wanted to make sure Kali knew what she could do and kept eating the milf faunus out, even as the milf came as did Yang herself from the vibrators still mercilessly sent constant waves of pleasure through her.

The result was that while some of Kali's cum did escape Yang's mouth, it was the most intense orgasm Kali had experienced since she mind broke Blake

After several minutes of helping Kali fully ride out and even extend her orgasm, Kali almost collapsed on top of Yang, though she was just able to catch herself with her arms

Kali then slowly dropped herself onto her side

Yang finished swallowing Kali's rather tasty cum before reaching down to turn off all three vibrator pod remotes, she then crawled along the ground to be eye to eye with the faunus mother

"*huff*..*huff*..*huff*"

Nothing was said between the two as both desperately tried to catch their breaths and regain themselves.

Though the silence was enough for the pair to understand that both had thoroughly enjoyed the experience.

"*huff*.. So..*huff*.. Not bad huh?" Yang said through ragged breaths with as much smartass in her tone as she could manage

"*Huff*.. No..*huff*.. Not bad at all~" Kali respond with as much seduction as her admittedly tired body could

"Well..*huff*.. Just wait until next time when I totally fired up"

"Hmm, I look forward to it, though Yang dear, I feel the need to give this warning, and I'll only give it to you this once. If you try to dominate me again, when you fail I will be sure to get you back to our estate in Menagerie. And while you're still completely you, I will have you strapped into something I recently ordered from a friend nicknamed 'the bad girl chair' the chair itself and the bindings are strong enough to hold even the strongest huntresses in place while the two 7-inch vibrators positioned on it to claim your ass and cunt hum away continuously while the noise cancelling earmuffs and blindfold keep you from experiencing anything other than the 7-inch vibrating cocks claiming your body."

"Heh, orgasming continuously doesn't actually sound that bad to be honest." Yang snarkly responded with

"Oh no dear, it wouldn't be a bad girl chair if it drove you to constant orgasm. I haven't even mentioned the helmet that comes with it. You place it on the said bad girl's head and it can read her brain waves for signs of euphoria build up and just as one approaches their climax, it shuts the vibrators off until the mind settles, only to start up again when settled enough."

"Shit… so it's an edging chair huh? I read about one of those in Blake's books, what does she think about those?"

"Well besides the fact that she doesn't really think about anything much these days, I actually haven't had a reason to strap her into it. She's been a good little pet and I'm not a cruel mistress, though… today has given me a reason to subject her to it as she failed as a pet to come to her mistress's aid. So, I suppose I'll let you know what she thinks of it after a couple weeks~" Kali said in a very passively terrifying way

"So, what, it reads my mind for my orgasm meter or something?" Yang asks truly interested in such a smutty contraption

"Well it's not completely accurate from the start, it compares the subject's euphoria levels to the average level of pleasure as acquired by the manufactures and adjusts the vibrators levels and how long they go by those numbers. However, someone with a lower threshold for orgasm may actually be able to get away with a few orgasms in the beginning, but after a while, the chair's sensors compile enough sessions data with the individual strapped to it and can eventually calculate the exact threshold for pleasure of the consistent user and essentially becomes the perfect edging device for that one individual. So, I may end up purchasing two more to perfectly match you and your mother's pleasure threshold so you two would be screaming for release and never get it."

"Damn… so you'd get two more slaves and just never let them orgasm? Sounds like a cruel mistress to me."

"Oh no Yang, your mother would be in the chair for an entirely different reason. The chair is meant for edging, but as you deduced earlier, it can also indeed be used to give constant orgasms to whomever is strapped in. I think I would strap Raven in and leave her there with the vibrators constantly on for a couple weeks. For her it could seem like constant orgasm seconds after orgasm, eventually it would seem like orgasm instantly after orgasm, but even that would eventually fade to her experiencing so many orgasms in such a small time that it would seem like one incredibly long and intense orgasm, I think I leave her in that final state for about a week." Kali said nonchalantly as she described breaking Yang's mother right in front of her

"After that I'd probably have some fun with her for the sake of old times before making her Blake's pet and I'm sure I don't need to tell you just how often Blake is horny. Though for you Yang… yes actually, if we meet again on fair terms and I fairly halt and defeat your attempt to dominate me, then I fairly get to claim you however I want and believe me Yang, after today I really do, but first I'd like to make sure you experience just how foolish you were to attempt it~" kali said with the exhaustion in her voice being replaced with sadism

"I'd leave strapped to your personal bad girl chair and I'd have it edge you day in and day out for a couple months or maybe a year. Of course, I'd have to hook up some tubes down your throat to force feed you essential vitamins and such, but once that's taken care of, I can leave there, begging, quivering, and just on the verge of climax without you ever reaching it. Do I you understand what I'm saying dear?"

Yang was speechless, she had never felt so threatened and turned on at the same time

"Good, remember that's only if you make the foolish move to try and dominate me, but if you submit willingly my dear… your mother will become your sexual plaything and you'll only ever have to serve me in a constant state of bliss~"

Yang still couldn't bring herself to speak, not having the slightest idea of even how to respond

"Glad to see we're on the same page" Kali said as she raised herself off the ground, clearly still somewhat exhausted, and reached for her clothes and began to put them on.

"Blake! We're done here, be sure to kiss mommy's girlfriend goodbye before coming over to me."

Blake raised her head from Raven's snatch, her own face being covered with a clear liquid that could easily be assumed to be Raven's cum.

Per her mother's orders, Blake lifted her legs from around Raven's head, the bad bird mom herself having a cum drunk look on her face from the pleasure Blake had been giving her combined with the sweet and succulent taste of Blake's cum and pussy.

Blake then turned to face Raven and leaned down, so their lips met. Blake and Raven's tongue collided in an instant and each could easily taste themselves on the other's tongue, Blake had even been sure to save some of Raven's cum in her mouth for the bandit leader to swallow down herself.

Blake and Raven made out audibly and somewhat passionately, both knowing what it was to be Kali's sub and giving each other a passion Kali would rarely give them.

"Blake, that's enough." Kali said aloud slightly annoyed that she was fully dressed while Blake was still making out with Raven

Blake slightly regretfully yet still quickly pulled away from Raven and hurriedly ran on all fours over to her mother's side

Kali took Blake's leash into hand and made for the tent's opening

Just as Kali put her hand on the tent's cloth to widen the opening for her passing through it

Yang spoke up behind her

"Kali! What's your favorite color?" Yang asked, now sitting up and seeming fully recovered

"Hm? Why do you ask?"

"For you collar of course kitty cat." Yang said with fire in her voice

"Hmhmhm" Kali laugh to herself

"...Yellow, gold yellow"

Kali and Yang's eyes stared directly into each other's for what was but didn't feel like a moment

Kali then turned back to the opening and walked through without looking back

"So, Yang… you have a few options now…" Raven said as she struggled to bring herself up into a sitting position

"You've had a taste of what it's like being a sub and now a dom, even what it's like to battle with another, though I'm sure you realized she wasn't going at her full strength."

"Yeah, that's pretty clear to me, it's also pretty clear that your not as much of a dom as I thought." Yang said almost emotionlessly

"I was wondering when you'd notice that, but I can be enough for your choice to still matter"

"What choice?"

"Yang, I was disappointed in you because I saw how damn sexy you were and you just wanted to waste that body getting it scarred up by Grimm or even used by stupid boys. But now I can tell I've opened your eyes to just how incredible a life of having real fun with 'mommy' can be or even with mommy's friends, as Kali was just one of them. So the choice you have to make Yang is if you want me to keep domming you or if you want to prove you can fully dom me." Raven said with heat and seduction never being more present in her voice

Yang was… well to be honest, not that shocked at her long lost mother's question. She had realized by now that Raven certainly wasn't to serious about being a dom, all she cared about was getting pleasure herself even if it meant from her own daughter's tongue.

"Oh and you want have to worry about Kali if you submit to me, with Summer's help Kali won't be able to break either of us. Summer loves doing whatever she can to get in Kali's way, with Kali being the same to her, their rival doms you see." Raven continued, wanting to make sure Yang knew the cougar wouldn't get back at her if she submitted here

"... who's Kali's mommy?" Yang asked, so many questions running through her mind, she wanted to ask about Summer's involvement and she thought she heard something about Weiss's sister, but Kali's 'mommy' sounded more important.

"Uh, Uh, uh, Yang. Decide first, if you become my dom then I'll answer any and all questions, though if you still end up my sub, then you'll be put on a 'need-to-know' basis. But take your time Yang we'r both far too exhausted to have a true battle like what you and Kali discussed so heatedly. Though I have to warn you, if you do dom me, Kali might not be the only rival you end up having."

* * *

 **Author's Final Notes: If y'all haven't noticed, Raven is less of an intense dom here than in most stories featuring her in such a role. I'm doing my best to leave it ambiguous as to how her and Yang's relationship will end up, if it changes at all.**

 **ANYWAY, reminder that there's a new poll up and that I plan on there being a new one up every week. For mobile users I have a guide on how to vote at the bottom of the previous chapter for this story. Hope y'all enjoyed and that everyone could jill off while everyone's favorite cat milf maintained her identity as a dom...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **For now…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Or forever, I luv cliffhangers**

 **LOL**


	7. Pyrrha's Loving Mother

**Author's Notes: Heyyy there! Alrighty, I teased this some time ago and here it is, mamma Salem taking care of her newest daughter, Pyrrha. This is the first (or maybe only) non-blood related mother daughter pair I'll focus on (mommy and daughter talk will still be very much present as will the pure lesbian sex that will only go so far as to include sex toys, or in this case, magical sex toys)**

 **For all intents and purposes, assume everyone is a lesbian, yes, that includes Pyrrha (Sorry Arkos shippers, but at least she isn't dead)**

 **ALSO, I am indeed taking some liberties with the idea of Pyrrha's mom, Athena. Some write her as just as kind as Pyrrha herself, while this will give a much crueler and strict version. All the more reason to be happy for Pyrrha as she's found her true loving mother.**

 **ANYWAY, as usual I encourage all to leave me their thoughts and suggestions as even constructive criticism gives me the warm fuzzies, but as always, enjoy~**

* * *

Pyrrha was alright

More or less

She certainly did have her reasons for being not too happy

Such reasons included being chained up in some dungeon with nothing but a simple pitch-black shirt and matching panties as her armor seemed to have been stripped from her before she woke up.

She was sitting on a solid stone floor with her back against a similar stone wall while her undone hair flowed down her back with only a few strands going over her shoulders

The champion had her hands cuffed with chains leading up said wall at her back, not to uncomfortably though, the pitch-black chains had enough length to let her move several feet forwards or even lay down easily.

Said chains were made of some unknown material as the redhead had been using her polarity semblance on them since she woke up to absolutely no effect

As to that "woke up" bit, well Pyrrha… woke up, on the stone floor in her new clothes not too long ago

And to be honest

It was one of the reasons she wasn't too upset with her situation in the first place

As the last thing she remembered was a one Cinder Fall, touching her cheek…

After said fall maiden shot her in the heart with an arrow

So yeah, after the intense energy Pyrrha felt leave Cinder's hand and flow over her own body for just an instant, Pyrrha didn't expect to be waking up at all

But here she is

For better or worse

Pyrrha herself now looked upwards to the nearest window, said widow had iron bars on it like a prison, but the red-head was still able to see the blood red sky outside, along with the occasional flock of nevermores passing by

Pyrrha was most certainly scared, she didn't know where she was, how much time had passed since her battle with Cinder, or if any of her friends were alive.

Did she fail them?

Is she dead?

Is this hell?

Soon Pyrrha would learn, it was quite the opposite for her

"No need to look so sad my child, mothers come to take care of you~" a powerful feminine echoed all around Pyrrha

"Who-who? W-Where am I?! What have you done with my friends!?" Pyrrha shouted out directionless, as the room she was in had no doors

Until it did

Darkness itself fused together on the wall directly across from Pyrrha

The darkness swirled for a bit, "solidified" for lack of a better word, and formed the shape of a door, and opened inwards

In stepped the dark mistress

Salem looked down at the prodigy huntress before her

The grimm queen was quite happy to still see a bit of fire in Pyrrha's eyes

"In order of your questioning my dear, I, am Salem, I am Queen of the grimm. This is my home, you arrived here thanks to a transference spell of mine, a spell I had casted upon my dear Cinder's arrows. All that was needed was to be struck with the arrow and aura freely transferred into the host, then you're very being was broken down and reconstructed here. And as for your friends… many of them seem quite happy as of late, several of their mothers taking extra care of them after that whole mess at Beacon. ~"

After Pyrrha let out a small sigh of relief at the mention of her friends being alright. The redhead soon looked back up to Salem, the queen of the grimm right in front of her, and rather solemnly prepared herself for whatever was to happen next

"So… what are you planning to do with me?" Pyrrha asked rather emotionlessly, not expecting any kind of pleasant response

"Well you see my dear… I've been looking for another daughter to raise and I believe you would enjoy finally feeling the warmth and care of a loving mother, seeing as how your own birth mother was rather undeserving of not just her title as mother, but you as her daughter."

" _My mother?"_ Pyrrha thought to herself as she started to regretfully go through her memories of Athena

Her combat instructor, tournament manager, and to a lesser extent, her mother

Pyrrha thought back to all the times her mother had chewed her out and berated her before and after every tournament fight for how if Pyrrha missed a beat and wasn't perfect in every fight, then her training would be doubled until the younger redhead truly became the "Invincible girl"

Athena was the one to give Pyrrha that unreachable title when the future champion was only 8 years old, the same age Athena forced her daughter to unlock her semblance and kill her first grimm, things that shouldn't happen until a child's first year at a true huntsman prep school around the age of 13 for emotional and phycological reasons

Though, for better or worse, this incredibly early start to combat is a large reason Pyrrha is as skilled as she is

It only costed her childhood

Pyrrha did everything her mother had told her, she had practiced just as long if not longer than asked, and gave everything she could to become the "Invincible girl" her mother wanted

But it wasn't enough, it was never enough

The only reason Pyrrha had even been allowed to enroll at Beacon was under an excuse she told her mother, being that since Beacon was a "mixed basket" of different huntsmen and huntresses from other nations, it would be the perfect place for her to study other forms and weapons to be ready for far more situations than any other school would be able to prepare her for.

Athena agreed with Pyrrha's reasoning, and sent her off to Beacon on the grounds that when she was done that she would return to Mistral and to her career as a tournament fighter and most importantly, uphold her title as the "Invincible Girl"

Pyrrha had been dreading going back to her mother her entire time at Beacon, but didn't let it keep her from truly living for once

Pyrrha looked back up to Salem, noticing that she hadn't said anything and had simply waited for Pyrrha's thoughts to flow rather than interrupting her

"You're looking for a new daughter? I'm sorry, but what does that even mean for the Queen of the grimm?... Are you going to turn me into a grimm?" Pyrrha said with a bit of poison in her voice at first, but finished rather solemnly with her final question

"Oh no sweet child, nothing of the like. Something you might find as surprising for someone of my title, is that despite all the grimm I can command, the legions of beings at my beck and call, I get lonely, and I believe that is something you are also very familiar with. Being adored by thousands, but being loved by none."

Pyrrha looked away as again Salem had emotionally jabbed deeply at the "Invincible Girl"

"Oh don't worry my dear, you won't have to suffer through that purgatory ever again. After all, you're here now, with me, as was intended." Salem said with a contradictory sense of loving care and intense hunger as she kneeled above Pyrrha's outstretched legs and brought her ghostly white hand to the redhead's face

"Y-you will never destroy humanity." Pyrrha said in desperation as she felt Salem's surprisingly warm hand on her cheek and feeling the dark Queen's other hand on her knee

"Oh dear, I've stopped trying to destroy humanity some time ago. You are all far too much fun to be rid of, in fact the only reason I sent Cinder to Beacon was to find me more daughters to raise as I keep running out, the saying "they grow up so fast" seems quite true in my case.~" Salem said as she moved her right hand from Pyrrha's cheek and started running it through the champion's flowing red hair

Salem also moved her left hand upwards on Pyrrha's leg, now slowly gliding it along the champion's thigh

Pyrrha started moving her hands to stop Salem's on her leg, the queen saw that and made the magically constructed chains on Pyrrha's cuffs shorten and moved their base far above Pyrrha's head so that her hands were going up along the wall to her back with Pyrrha herself having no means to pull them back down

"W-what are… what are you doing?" Pyrrha asked confused as she only now realized how truly close the grimm queen was

"Well, my dear, I like to be slow and gentle with my girls the first time around, especially if it's their first time with this at all~" Salem said as her lower hand now glided upwards along Pyrrha's midriff as the "shirt" Pyrrha awoke in started to vanish as it seemed to be another easily manipulatable construct of the dark mistress

"I-I...h-how did you know?" Pyrrha asked meekly as she still had her head turned away from Salem but curious as to how the queen knew she was a virgin.

"Oh it's just a sense, detecting innocence I call it. A rather fitting ability for a being like myself. ~" Salem said simply as she looked over Pyrrha's toned upper body

the dark queen brought both of her ghostly white hands to Pyrrha's hips and slowly run them up and down

Pyrrha tightly closed her eyes as she did her best to focus on anything that wasn't Salem's warm and smooth hands touching her in ways she had never been touched, ways that made her feel strangely...good

Salem was now kneeling right in front of Pyrrha's upper body, the grimm queen's legs on either side of Pyrrha's as the red head kept her back to the stone wall behind her as her legs were straight in front of her with the grimm queen kneeling just above them

Salem now had her hands rubbing just underneath Pyrrha's firm and voluptuous breasts, teasing the red head, not that the red head knew it, being so new to such heated feelings

Salem was still in her usual pitch-black dress while Pyrrha was sitting with only the pitch-black panties Salem had conjured for her when she arrived

The dark queen leaned forward and soon had her lips just a second's movement from Pyrrha's ear as the red-head still had her head turned away from the woman

"I want you to know that I mean everything I say my dear." Salem said gently into Pyrrha's ear, the queen's warm breath on her skin triggering things in Pyrrha that she herself didn't were there, only helping to awaken the wants and needs within Pyrrha that Salem knew were there as a result of a life of only restriction and pleasure-less focus

"I will take care of you, I will give you the warmth and love you not only need, but deserve." Salem said softly as well, her warm breath now just teasing the upper back of Pyrrha's neck, making hairs stand and tingle as they never had before

Pyrrha almost formed a coherent response, but when Salem suddenly took hold of the red-head's firm and sensitive breasts, all she could do was let out a small and needy moan, though it could have also been a simple surprise squeal

No one had ever touched Pyrrha's breasts except for herself, Athena had told her the only ways she should ever touch people would be either a handshake or with her weapon, for cleaning or otherwise

But the way Salem suddenly took hold of the champion's… _"Oh god...mmmm!"_ Pyrrha thought to herself, doing her best to keep her moans internal as Salem freely, groped the red-head's knockers

Salem was sure to grab the champion's breasts firmly, but not roughly, she was sure to rub a finger along Pyrrha's nipples, but not flick them, this was Pyrrha's first time and Salem wanted to make sure she slowly teased everything out of Pyrrha that she could, she was indeed a loving mother after all

Salem smiled as she felt Pyrrha's body shake and shiver under her touch, Salem was flooding the huntress in training with pure physical, carnal pleasure, for the first time no less, and the low, needy, and virgin moans the redhead let out were simply delicious

"Alright Pyrrha my darling, now that I've warmed you up, I'm going to send true utter pleasure into you. It will be overwhelming, but I am here with you dear child, and mommy will take care of you~" Salem said before angling her head down to begin kissing Pyrrha's neck, sending even more new and pleasurable sensations through the virgin girl

Pyrrha's body began to writhe and shake even more from the slow and gentle, yet overwhelming pleasure of Salem's lips on her skin, it was clear to Pyrrha that the grimm queen knew exactly what she was doing

"Y-you can do whatever y-you want t-t-mmmm...to me, *gulp* but I will never truly enjoy this." Pyrrha struggled to say as the new sensations rolled through her unprepared body

"Oh my dear, you will. There is no debate there, you are not the first I have "forced" this pleasure onto. You will enjoy this, it's only a matter of if you give in and accept the pleasure or fight it and be forced to accept it later." Salem said before giving the side of Pyrrha's neck one long and slow lick

Before she continued

"If you fight it, if you fight me, I will be rough with you, and I will break you. Your mind to be precise, and then you will be nothing more than a sex addicted whore, driven only by the need for touch by anyone, or anything, you will be less than human. Some do prefer that, but I didn't start this mother daughter fun to be cruel. I believe I've already made it clear that I understand you Pyrrha. Just let me take care of you. That is why I have you restrained, you don't have to do anything my dear, let me make up for all the love you've missed out on in life. I promise you my dear child, you won't regret it." Salem said pulling away and bringing one hand to Pyrrha's chin to force the red-head to meet her new mistress's eyes

"What do you say my dear, will you let your new mother take care of you?"

"...I... I've never felt any of this...I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Pyrrha said meekly, barely able to maintain eye contact with the dark queen

"Like I said my dear, nothing. Just let mommy take care of everything. Alright? ~"

Pyrrha hesitantly nodded

Salem smiled and snapped her fingers

Suddenly

Pyrrha felt the conjured panties between her legs change form as something slowly entered her

The red-head quickly looked down to see the outside of said panties looked unchanged, but she most definitely did feel some round, cylindrical object slowly extend into her pussy and the panties themselves began to tighten around her outer folds

"W-what is-"

Pyrrha suddenly found herself unable to complete her question

As Salem's lips pressed against her own

And suddenly

Everything around her vanished, in her mind at least, suddenly Pyrrha felt no fear or worry, only a blissful haze, and Salem's smooth lips against her own

Along with the dark queen's tongue entering her mouth

Once their tongue came together, Pyrrha was too nervous to move her own as she had never kissed someone before.

Something Salem already assumed, and happily to the initiative for

Pyrrha felt her tongue almost wrapped by Salem's, then released, only to be rub at by every angle

There was a taste on Salem's tongue, a taste Pyrrha immediately knew was something else the dark queen had used her magic to do, as there was no way her new mother's tongue would taste so… amazing, or how incredible a feeling it was to feel Salem's tongue on her own

Though Pyrrha's body was quickly beginning to not care about Salem's magical enhancements as the redhead began to truly give into the kiss

Though as it were, that was when Salem felt it was time to pull away and answer the question Pyrrha had just about forgot she asked, until the champion's senses came back to her and she felt the object in her snatch continue is decent into her, it was about 4-inches in by that point, and was still growing

"Shhhh my dear, it's simply a dildo forming perfectly within you, and the tightening is to truly press against your clit for what is to come~" Salem interrupted Pyrrha to say and calm the redhead

Pyrrha did and could do nothing, but feel the hellishly slow extension into her pussy as now even her legs felt bolted to the stone ground as Salem had conjured more restraints to keep Pyrrha's legs and body in place while they had their kiss.

Salem then brought her lips back to Pyrrha's neck, though this time it was to the untouched side.

The new sensation of warm lips and tongue on her neck had Pyrrha moaning out as if it were her job

"Oh-ah!-Oooo-mmmmm! Oh-AH!-mmmmmm!" was all Pyrrha let out as she was unable to say anything else

There was so much happening to Pyrrha's previously untouched body, so many warm, wet, and sudden sensations she had never even dreamed of

Salem's kisses on her neck

Salem's fingers against her nipples

the ever-growing solid sensation in her snatch

Oh gods was it so much for Pyrrha

At least she now realized Salem wasn't lying when she promised that she would enjoy this no matter what, Pyrrha doubted she wouldn't have been able to moan the second things started, even if she didn't want to

Just as the heat truly begin to grow and near some limit Pyrrha hadn't even known she had, just as she was approaching a horizon, she'd never seen

The expansion into her pussy stopped

Pyrrha herself could feel her clit tremble as the pitch-black panties had tightened enough that she felt her entire outer folds shake with need

"Ah, it's finally mapped you." Salem said simply

" _Mapped me?"_ Pyrrha thought to herself

"Brace yourself my dear and remember, mommy knows best~" Salem said with a smile befitting the Queen of the grimm

Suddenly, the panties Pyrrha wore, the fabric pressing against her clit and outer walls, as well as the phallic within Pyrrha's untouched snatch, they all began to vibrate

"OOOHHHH! AAAAHHHH!OH MY GOD-AAAHHHH!" Pyrrha screamed out in absolute overwhelming pleasure as she orgasmed for the first time by another's actions… and then a second time only a moment after

While the panties made no buzzing sound, they were most definitely vibrating intensely as Pyrrha's body shook and spasmed violently.

If her arms and legs were not restrained, she most certainly would have had them flailing about as even the red-head's tongue lolled out of her mouth the pleasure she was receiving was absolutely beyond anything she had ever felt in her life

As Pyrrha moaned and spasmed accordingly, Salem had decided to give Pyrrha's breasts a taste. The dark mistress was leaning forward and sucking on her new soon to be daughter's breasts, the firm mounds being just as satisfying to suck on as to squeeze. She occasionally looked up to enjoy the view of Pyrrha's face as the redhead's eyes attempted to roll up into her head from the unyielding vibrations.

Pyrrha had just orgasmed for the fourth time as the vibrations continued to roll over her body.

The red-head had been near continuously squirting her arousal around the phallic within her and hadn't even noticed the puddle forming beneath her as she neared her fifth release

Despite going through four already, Pyrrha felt the fifth buildup within her just as acutely as the others.

It would start with a buildup of warmth, followed by the vibrations her body created as she neared her edge her body knew what was coming, her body welcomed the unending pleasure, the fucking sensation the vibrators forced through her as she absentmindedly felt her breasts continued to be toyed with

Yes, Pyrrha felt her fifth orgasm rock her body just as strongly as the first, it took the breath out of her, but kept going

The vibrations didn't stop, so they only extended her orgasm as the others had been, longer sensations of release than she could ever achieve on her own

If she hadn't been restrained, she most certainly would have pushed the vibration away to let her body rest, but a part of her was happy that she couldn't

However unfortunately for that one part, the vibrations began to die down as she rode out the true end of her fifth release

Eventually the sensations between her legs died down completely, giving Pyrrha's body the chance to finally recover as she was far more out of breath than she realized

Pyrrha breathed in and out heavily as her body occasionally shook with the remnants of five consecutive orgasms rolled over her here and there

"How was it my dear? ~" Salem said seemingly out of nothingness as Pyrrha had lost sight of everything around her except for the sensitivity of her pussy and the near background noise that was Salem still fondling her big breasts

Pyrrha could not respond right away as she still struggled to regain her breath

"..*huff*..A..*huff*..Ama..*huff*..Amazing *huff*"

"I told you it would be my dear. Now, I believe it's only fair that since I've taken care of you, you should take care of me~" Salem said just before she stood up and waved her hands

As expected, Salem's dress began to dissolve into nothingness

Eventually Salem stood before the Pyrrha completely naked, exposing every bit of smooth, ghostly white skin Pyrrha didn't even realize she wanted to see

Salem walked one step forward, so her fittingly pale snatch was right in front of Pyrrha face

"After all my sweet girl, this is how true mothers and daughters bond. Now, eat."

Pyrrha hesitantly looked at Salem's slit, she had never given oral of any kind, but Salem had given Pyrrha the most pleasure she'd ever experienced and maybe even give her all the love her own mother didn't give her and so with the heat of pleasure still flowing through her, the redhead dived into Salem's slit tongue first

"Mmmmm, good girl~" Salem said as she placed one hand on top of Pyrrha's head, closed her own eyes, and turned her head towards the ceiling to fully take in the presence of Pyrrha's tongue within her

Once Pyrrha's tongue made contact with her new mommy's snatch, there was something the redhead had not expected, a taste, a taste beyond anything she had ever tasted before

It was of course a result of Salem's magic, the mommy using her dark natured power to have her arousal taste perfect to any tongue, having her juices become the best thing any being would ever taste.

It allowed both participants to enjoy themselves completely. Salem had a tongue lapping at her snatch and a mouth indulge in its favorite meal

While inexperienced, Pyrrha hoped to make up for it with enthusiasm, having seen the small amount of porn she had at Beacon, Pyrrha knew at least that the clit was a prime target for her tongue

As such, the redhead made sure that while she licked deep within Salem, that she also stopped occasionally to run her tongue against Salem's clit proper, even stopping for moments to gently suck on the pleasure center of a nub

"Oh? You seem to know more than you let on~ Oh what a god girl you are indeed~" Salem praised Pyrrha as the queen herself started gyrating her hips forward into Pyrrha's mouth, both attaining extra friction and sending Pyrrha's tongue into her snatch even deeper

Wanting to already reward her new daughter, Salem casually waved her hand and the vibrations between Pyrrha's legs started up again, much to Pyrrha's surprise

In fact, Pyrrha was caught utterly off guard at the intense vibrations both surrounding her clit and utterly dominating her already sensitive slit.

Immediately, Pyrrha started to moan directly into Salem's now dripping pussy, the vibrations from that alone had Salem grinning in satisfaction, but the grimm queen had it also planned out that the intense vibrations starting within Pyrrha's snatch would run up the redhead's body and eventually make their way into Salem's own slit.

The vibrations weren't as intense as they reached the grimm queen, but with the still enthusiastic tongue of Pyrrha, Salem was nowhere near complaining

"This is your first true lesson my child, the sensation you feel vibrating through you seems overwhelming, but you must continue to please your mother, as it is your duty now, so, focus on the taste of my essence. Feel how needy you are for another taste as soon as your tongue pulls away. Oh, and I may have forgotten to mention my child, but my cum will be the only source of nourishment you have. In other words, my pussy is the only thing you'll be eating for a long time, perhaps forever, how does that sound? ~" Salem asked nonchalantly as she used her grip to pull Pyrrha's head away from her groin

"That sounds wonderful mother! Please! Let me eat you out more!" Pyrrha pleaded, not mind broken, but simply playing along with the one person to ever give her so much pleasure and promise of true love

Being Pyrrha's loving mother, Salem forcefully shoved Pyrrha's mouth back against her mother's pussy

Pyrrha was now not just lapping her tongue but swallowing every drop she could of her loving mother's arousal. She didn't get every drop as some escaped her lips and drizzled down her chest along with her sweat.

But that was alright, Pyrrha's focus was on pleasuring her new mommy, even if she wasn't satisfied herself, maybe if she's a good girl her mother will allow her to eat her out again, Pyrrha hoped as the heavenly essence that was Salem's girl cum filled her mouth

Pyrrha made certain to follow her mother's wisdom and focused as much as she could on the taste and texture of Salem's pussy, of her mother's pussy, as otherwise the intense and constant vibrations rocking her body would have already made her mind go hazy with lust

Not that it stopped the mistrilian champion from orgasming once again

Pyrrha's entire form shook even more as her sixth orgasm of the day rolled over her, the unending vibrations of course both extending her release as well as amplifying it

Salem herself felt Pyrrha's form experience orgasm as the extra moaning and vibration brought the dark mistress to her own edge

"Mmmm-o-oh Pyrrha-mmmm- O-oh alright my child! I'm about to cum! Be sure to drink all your mother's cum!" Salem yelled out as she used both her hands to press Pyrrha's head firmly against her pale and orgasming pussy

Despite still dealing with her own extended release, Pyrrha's mind focused on helping her new mother ride her orgasm out entirely and to ensure as much of Salem's arousal was swallowed as possible, this was Pyrrha's new favorite food after all

Salem felt Pyrrha's tongue move in and on her even more than before, the dark queen feeling a touch of pride as her newest daughter new her responsibilities and made sure to please her other even as she still pushed through her own orgasm even as the vibrations continued to utterly dominate Pyrrha's snatch

The vibrations between Pyrrha's legs soon began to die down as the redhead rode out the last of her orgasm. Her legs humping forwards into nothing as her body squeezed every drop of arousal of the champion as it could

Salem also began to slow down on her gyrating hips that were still thrusting forwards into Pyrrha's good girl mouth as the dark queen rode out the end of her orgasm on her new daughter's tongue.

The dark mistress looked down at Pyrrha to satisfyingly watch the redhead continue to eagerly eat her out, a sight Salem never tired of

Eventually Salem gently pulled Pyrrha's head away from her slit and crouched down to be eye to eye with her new daughter

"D-did I do well m-mother?" Pyrrha asked both in a hazy lust filled tone as well as a meek and shy tone

Rather than answer with words, Salem leaned in and pulled Pyrrha into a passionate kiss

Pyrrha was a bit surprised to feel her new mother's lips against her own, even more so when their tongues met, any inhibitions soon vanished as Pyrrha realized her mother was pleased with her and the fact Pyrrha was being allowed to feel her mother's tongue against her own, was beyond heavenly

Salem loved making sure her daughter's knew she appreciated them, and so such passionate make-outs were not at all uncommon for the dark queen. Even the taste of herself on Pyrrha's tongue was not offsetting in the slightest, for Salem had tasted herself many times, on many different tongues.

Salem was also quite pleased to hear and feel Pyrrha moan into their kiss, a sign that her newly acquired sensitivity to Salem's touch was fully implemented, as Salem had for all her daughters to ensure they would all remember her as their loving mother.

The queen of the grimm was very happy indeed to have acquired a new daughter. While it hadn't been too long ago since her last, she never liked the idea of falling out of practice.

The grimm queen's previous daughter, Cinder, had recently become a mommy herself, claiming her thief lacky Emerald as her daughter quite recently as Cinder herself had nearly been killed by the silver eyed girl, only just able to get away as once she saw the white light Cinder knew to run instead of question what was happening.

Cinder just made it away from Beacon tower with a small burn scar on her back, but the experience was enough to push her to finally claim a daughter of her own, of course Emerald had been more than willing to submit to Cinder and so the fall maiden didn't even have to break her green haired thief, not that she wanted to, seeing as how she had grown to care for Emerald as a true daughter…

In Salem's sense of the word

Once the grimm queen and Pyrrha separated from their deep kiss, Salem stood back up and re-conjured her dress

"M-mother?" Pyrrha said hazily after her deep and passionate kiss

"Yes, my dear? ~"

"...w-will I ever be able to see my friends again?" Pyrrha asked nervously, unsure of her freedoms as Salem's daughter

Salem smiled

"Why yes my dear child you will. I plan for that to happen relatively soon. When I said some of your friends have been cared for more closely by their mother's, I meant it in a similar way to how I've taken care of you."

Huh

Pyrrha wasn't quite sure how to feel about that, on one hand she'd be able to see her friends again, but on the other she doesn't know if their mothers are as kind as Salem

"Now I'll be off my sweet Pyrrha, but don't worry my dear child, I will return soon enough, but I won't leave you unhappy~" Salem said as she again waved her hand

Pyrrha looked down to see a pitch-black essence completely cover her breasts

And before Pyrrha could even wonder what it would do, the vibrations started up again

The incredibly overwhelming and unyielding sensation between her legs now working in perfect unison with essence covering her breasts as that too began to vibrate, stimulating Pyrrha's breasts in ways she didn't even know they could be

The former huntress in training now had her tongue hanging out again as her body and mind were being utterly consumed by the endlessly vibrating sensation that was essentially consuming her body

Salem smiled, she loved making her girls cum like mad

In a few hours Pyrrha would be awfully hungry and thirsty after who knows how many exhausting continuous orgasms. Salem would be certain to set aside a decent chunk of time to give Pyrrha all the refreshing meals she'd need… or just want~


	8. Battle of the Whiterose (Part 1)REWORKED

**Author's Notes: Heyyy there! Once again, proof has been given to why I m not perfect, but hopefully, if anything, it's clear that I'm responsive to reviews.**

 **This is the second time for this story that I have been so moved by the comments that I have shuffled things suddenly around in my life to properly react. Last time it was that first chapter with Kali vs Yang and everyone was freaking out over what seemed like what would be an unfair, unjust claiming. While I certainly intended for Kali to come back and show off her skill the following chapter as i did, but due to the general reaction and amount of… unrest, I decided it would be better to get that squeal battle out sooner than later an uploaded it the very next weekend, as opposed to letting it all just simmer for a few weeks.**

 **However, this time was a truly, 'my bad' moment. I had seemingly forgotten what this story was really trying to be, what I had intended it to be since I started it over a year ago (where does the time go?) It's about mothers and daughters, hell, even sisters having fun. Second chapter aside since that is the chapter we do not speak of, this is about the ladies of RWBY enjoying themselves and time with each other.**

 **There doesn't, and shouldn't be any guys in this, though it seemed I forgot that after not writing this for like four months, an unacceptable time difference. Though, life is still life, there is a reason why most of you who are reading this aren't currently writing your own mother daughter smut, time, at least that is how it appears to me. Give me a break, I'm not getting paid for this wonderfully smutty nonsense. Some of the comments could have certainly been more constructive and less… asshole-e, so to speak.**

 **ANYWAY! The revised smut is below, much is the same, not all (obviously), and what is present is exactly what I wanted to be. That means whatever is here, is either important to the plot I have set for this, or is that good shit in my personal opinion. I know it still won't make everyone happy, but if I try to please everyone, I might just please no one, especially not myself. All the same, I hope y'all enjoy~**

* * *

Summer Rose was eating breakfast at her simple wooden table in her adorable family home on the peaceful Island of Patch.

She was also completely board.

She knew she shouldn't have been.

After all, not only was she eating completely in the nude, but she also had her own hypnotized slave daughter eating her out underneath said table.

"Hmmm" Summer hmmm-ed to herself

 _"Maybe I need a show with my meal?"_ the hypnotic dom thought to herself

"Enough Ruby, I want you to go up stairs and bring down Mr. S. You'll be putting on a show for mommy on the table, doesn't that sound like fun~" Summer said, not really asking a question

"O-Oh! Yes mommy! Making you happy is always the best thing ever!" Ruby cried out in ecstasy as even being given a command by her mistress put her on cloud nine.

Using her speed semblance, Ruby Quickly flew from under the table and up the stairs to her room.

As Summer waited for her little seedling to dig up Mr. S from the pile of sex toys that ad accumulated in Ruby's room, she thought back to the last few weeks, and just how productive they had been.

Eventually of course, Tai had returned from his mission a couple weeks prior. While Summer had restrained herself from playing with Ruby while he was around, the sudden shift back to her hiding her dominatrix tendencies after two weeks of letting it completely loose, playing with her hypnotized daughter's body wherever, whenever, and however she pleased, was simply unacceptable.

So.

She hypnotized him.

However, it wasn't to make him another one of her sex slaves like Ruby. (At least not this time around) Instead, he simply continued to run missions to supply his new mistress with all she needed.

However, it wasn't what Summer needed that teased her, it was what she wanted.

"Alright mommy! What setting would you like me to put Mr S on?" Ruby excitedly said, pulling Summer out of her thoughts

Suddenly coming back to herself, Summer was pleasantly surprised to see that Ruby had indeed placed Mr. S on the table just in front of Summer's own breakfast.

Mr. S, was in fact a high quality Sybian that allegedly had a full 72 hour battery, utilizing the highest quality dust crystals to increase is pleasurable effects far above regular sybian. Ruby of course was already sitting on it with its double dildos pleasantly in her petite rear and pussy.

Summer then looked into Ruby's oh so innocent eyes and chuckled to herself, sadistically. For what Summer loved even more than the eager and loving look in her slave daughter's eyes, was hearing her addictingly delicious moans. They were what the most succulent meat was to the hungriest predator.

Without responding, Summer simply reached for the dial on the sex machine's front and set it all the way to the "Maximum Pleasure" setting.

Ruby of course instantly started moaning out desperately as the almost unnatural amount of pleasure flooded through her.

Actually, it was unnatural. Summer had used the hypnotic amulet given to her by Raven to implement certain sexy and submissive ideas into Ruby's mind. Such ideas included her now 'realizing' that she was Mommy's personal sex slave and had been training to be her whole life. Summer also instilled into Ruby that nothing could make her young body feel even as closely as aroused as when she served her loving mother, ensuring her body would be extra sensitive yet ever more needy for her touch.

Pleased with the sight of Ruby's body squirming under the electrifying vibrations shooting through her. The sight of Ruby's tongue hanging out as her eyes were seemingly trying their damndest to roll up into her head. With the sight of her little seedling so utterly consumed by lust and pleasure, Summer started again to eat her breakfast. The sounds of her little Ruby moaning out desperately as her pussy was overwhelmed with pleasure somehow making every bit Summer took all the tastier.

However, once Summer had her fill and set her plate to the side, she looked back up to her slave daughter's eyes. They were so filled with overwhelming pleasure, with complete submission, signs that she had been utterly dominated. Suddenly, the idea of just how much power she had now got her thinking back to another time where she has such control over others.

Back when she attended Beacon.

When she was THE dom.

… well, at least for a little while.

While she didn't have the power of hypnotism on her side back then, she could make a girl or guy cum on command after just a day. BY the end of her second year at Beacon, Summer had already turned many of the hottest teachers and students into just another of her slaves on demand, each just a call or text away from servicing her however she wanted.

Some of her most memorable conquests included a younger and far meaker Glynda Goodwitch. Not only had the blonde been a fellow student, but she was also the first straight girl Summer got into a sixty-nine with. Another was none other than Willow Schnee, encouraged by her doting father to expand her horizons apparently meant leaving Atlas to come to an academy in Vale. While the original Ice Queen was hardly any friendlier than her near spitting image daughters would come to be, Summer was the sole reason Willow informed her father of how she ecstatically enjoyed her time there at Beacon. Not that her father knew of course, but every time they talked over the phone, Summer was teasingly eating her out.

Of course, it wasn't all fun for Summer, much of it was training actually, and not for something as silly as becoming a huntress, oh no. Summer had the dream of being truly dominant in her life, not be just another dom, but the dom. Yet none of this takes into account of Summer's all-time rival, the one student Summer wanted begging to eat her out on a daily basis, the one other girl that more than matched Summer in her sexual abilities…

Kali Belladonna, "The Cougar" she was called, long before she even graduated Beacon. She even maintained the title once she had apparently settled down somewhere according to what Summer heard. Not even becoming a huntress, it seemed she had only gone to Beacon to fuck around with Vale's up and coming strongest, most capable, and most flexible… not an entirely wasteful idea on its own actually.

Summer hated to admit it, and still refused to out loud, but Kali was indeed a dom on her level. She remembered some even saying Kali was better, those people ended up mind broken and sent to White Fang breeding camps. Though, even Summer had to acknowledge some of Kali's conquests were… impressive. Such conquests naturally start off with none other than Headmaster Ozpin himself. Doesn't sound appetizing? Well before his more mature grey hair took his head, he had a famously rough and roguish brown head of hair with a freckled face that made many a young huntresses in training swoon. Another was, as you might remember, Raven Branwen, a bandit sent to learn how to kill huntsmen, yet ended up mostly spending her time eating a certain faunus's pussy.

Their rivalry came to ahead near the end of their third year, when all four of Summer, Kali, Raven, and Willow were out one night. They had walked into the Emerald forest with the intention of having the subs eat out the doms while said ever fighting doms held a simple outlasting contest. However, they truly didn't expect to run into the Queen of the grimm that night, nor did they expect her to say how she had been happily watching their rivalry for the last years, and they most especially didn't expect the grimm mistress to offer to train them in the ways of pleasure with a reward in the very end if they impressed. Though, that, is a pleasurable story for another time. Long story short, even under Salem's intensive training, Summer was more than a little upset to see just how successful Kali was in being a dom when compared to herself. She hated it. Before Kali, Summer was absolutely sure of herself, sure she was the Queen of Beacon, sure she couldn't be out done, sure she was on top. Only if it wasn't for that tramp of a transfer student Kali.

In her agnered remembrance of the past, Summer thought back to all the numerous subs she had before Kali like Raven, Glynda, Willow, and many others before "The Cougar" came in and not only slowed her conquest, but stole some from her as well.

 _"But she can't now…"_ Summer thought to herself as her moaning daughter continued to cum repeatedly in front of her on the table from the toys vibrating within her.

 _"Hm…maybe… yes, that's it. I need more again. I need to put myself back on top, just like I was at Beacon before that slut showed up. Yes, and maybe I'll even find that kitty bitch and put her in her place… no, not maybe. I'll definitely find her and put her in her on her knees. Oh! I hope she's married with kids! She'll be eating out her daughter's pussy while her husband rams his cock in her rear!"_

"O-Oh mommy! I-I'm! I'm gonna cum again-aaahhhh!" Ruby needlessly screamed out in ecstasy as her running juices made that deliciously clear to her mother

"Mmmmm, yes, it's time for me to become the queen again." Summer said aloud, before reaching forth to turn Mr. S off, finally letting her almost mind broken daughter catch her breath.

*ring* *ring*

"Hmm, I wonder who it could be" Willow Schnee thought to herself as she searched for her scroll in her purse.

After a bit of rummaging in her admittedly unorganized bag, Willow could feels the eyes of other in the cafe on her as her phone continued to ring, clearly distrusting a few others. However a bit of public shame never bothered Willow. There was only one person who's thoughts of her she cared about. Her mistress, Winter, her eldest daughter turn dom was the only person Willow currently cared to spare a thought for… oh, and Weiss, but being a sub like herself, Willow and Weiss were always in a constant rivalry of who could please their mistress more. While her and Weiss's rivalry was strong, both did in fact respect each other for the sole reason that they two alone realized the goddess Winter was and everyone else who didn't literally lick the floor Winter walked on were undeserving of their thoughts.

Upon quickly pushing the unimportant people's looks out of her mind and finally dishing out her scroll, Willow took a look to see who was calling and immediately froze up at the name, Summer Rose.

"M-Mistress?" Willow said out of reflex as the memories of her time at Beacon suddenly ran through her mind for the first time in at least a decade, remembering her time under Summer's absolute control.

Willow quickly turned her head side to side in an attempt to shake the thoughts from her mind before just as meagerly attempting to get her breath under under control. Once she accomplished what she could, she slowly clicked accept call and shakily brought her scroll to her ear.

"H-hello?" Willow choked out, more nervous than she could ever remember being.

"Why hello there Willow. How how have you been? It's been way too long since we last chatted and I thought I'd just call you up to see how things are." Summer said sounding genuinely happy just to talk

"Oh, w-well I'm quite well… uh, my daughters are still keeping me company, especially now that Winter has managed to take full control of the company with Jacques still captured by the White Fang." Willow said as she started taking Summer's call as just a genuine friendly chat

"Well that sounds lovely. What you your little Weiss? Ruby has been talking about her for quite a while now just hoping she is alright after what happened at Beacon."

"Heh, do tell her she has nothing to worry about. Me and mi- I-I mean her elder sister have been keeping her very happy."

"Well my little Ruby will love hearing that once she finishes her chores. Oh, and by the way, are you free to meet tomorrow?"

"Meet… tomorrow? I'm truly sorry to say, but I'm not in Vale."

"Oh no silly! I'm in Atlas! I've come here for some business with my little Ruby and I just know you are the perfect person to help me." Summer said in a cheery tone, utterly betraying her true depraved intentions

"W-Well I suppose I might have some free time tomorrow, you'll have to forgive me once I check with my… assistant." Willow said thinking truly of her mistress, already knowing she deserved punishment for connecting the two.

"Great! I'll text you the apartment I'm at and you can come over so we can get to work. See you then!"

Summer then ended the call, leaving a somewhat bewildered Willow to sit in silence as the cafe continued on around her.

On one hand the mature Schnee was happy to hear from her former mistress… on the other… she was upset that Summer didn't sound more like her dominant self and maybe that it had left her… nonetheless, it would be her submissive responsibility to inform Winter of what just happened.

Meanwhile, Summer just set her scroll down next to herself on the bed with a smile.

A sinister one.

"Well that went exceptionally well. I'm certain er submissive nature has been kept in shape, meaning she has a new mistress. I can't wait to find out who it is and add to my list of slaves. Getting a fellow slut sister sounds nice, doesn't it Ruby?~" Summer looked down to ask Ruby who's head was in between her mother's legs, eating her out like the good girl she was.

"Oh yes mommy! You're so smart and beautiful! Your friends mistress doesn't stand a chance against-" Summer's hand suddenly came down, shoving her daughter's mouth back against her pussy and upping the level on the remote in her other hand.

"Yes, yes sweety, I know. And soon enough, Willow will be reminded of that.~" Summer said as she forced Ruby's head in between her legs while taking in the sound of the clit vibrator gently sealed around Ruby's… well, clitoris. Pleasuring the sensitive nub far more than what was naturally possible otherwise, causing Ruby's body to tense up and orgasm in an ever shortening window of time, eventually forcing the petite slave to pass out once the sensation of orgasmic releaif became constant for a straight minute. Once her slave daughter passed out, Summer simply let out a small laugh and proceeded to take a shower, already imagining how to treat her former sex slave once their properly back together.~

But getting back to Willow, once the call had ended, the experienced sub was left shaking for full minutes, even still holding her scroll to her ear out of shock.

You see, the milf Schnee had only left Summer's side near the end of their last year of Beacon as her father had become ill. Though what truly urged the elegant woman to drop the idea of becoming a huntress and separate from Summer's side seemingly indefinitely was the small business her father had managed to start up. Schnee Industries only had a few mines at the time, but her father had sent teams to investigate many other caves he simply "had a sense of dust to them" and quickly it became clear to Willow that this business had great potential to help the world far more than she could as a huntress. The only other thing to take care of was ensuring an heir so the company wouldn't fall to a jackass executive with only money on his mind… that part didn't go too smoothly, but it went nonetheless and Willow suddenly found herself a prisoner in her own life for some time.

Perhaps Summer had felt sympathy for Willow in her father being sick, perhaps Summer had gotten bored of one of her many pets at the time, or perhaps Summer thought her dom days were over as now they were almost fully fledged huntresses and would soon have to do adult things like settle down and have a family. The crazy exuberant sex life was for people still in huntsman academies and college, wasn't it?

Either way, after too long a time of a dreadful marriage with Jacques, Winter stepped up and tended to her mother's submissive needs, putting her in the place she had longed to be, a place she would have even accepted Jacques himself to put her in had he not simply ignored her and focused only on exploiting people. But this… the call, her former mistress's soft made her feel as if Summer was truly back to catch up with her after all this time, to simply reminisce about the joy they had together, the overwhelming hot and beautifully exhausting joy they had.

So why was she shaking?

Why did she feel a tinge of fear?

Not even Willow herself knew as she took in slow breaths to calm her beating heart. Maybe it was just the oh so steamy thoughts of what they did excited her exceptionally submissive mind. It was how she was trained after all.

.

.

.

...or maybe, a part of her did in fact… sense something. Something... dangerous in Summer's voice…

Or again, maybe it was just her exceptionally lewd mind goating her into begging to be used and played with. Willow was feeling the need to see her mistress again any way. The vibrating dildo still active her her pussy was starting to make her juices seep through even her absorbent specially made panties and as a Schnee she always had to look elegant, no matter how depraved she truly was.

Once Willow finally returned to the Schnee estate, she was happily greeted by Winter herself who was leading a naked and crawling Weiss by a leash with said slave sister had an exuberantly happy smile on her face, likely from being treated as a dog by her sister-mistress.

"Oh, hello there mother. Have you already fully enjoyed your breath catching time? I have to warn you this time, once we start up again, you will find it quite difficult to breath with that dildo in your pussy suddenly shoved down your throat~" Winter half teased half warned her slave mother as now that Willow had returned from her daily 'breath catching time' it meant she would be playing with her mistress and fellow sub for the rest of the day, much to everyone's enjoyment.

With her usual deep red blush on her face from her daughter's words, Willow forced herself to remember the important news she had to say.

"Y-yes mistress, while i'm more than ready for you to use me, I also have some new to share with you."

"News? Has father been freed from white fang captivity? It doesn't matter mother, I've already been sworn in as the new head of Schnee Industries and we can just 'take care of him' if he tries anything."

"Oh no! Its something else mistress. My mi-... my old friend Summer Rose just called me and asked to meet up tomorrow at her apartment for 'business' as she put it."

" 'As she put it' Do you believe she would have ulterior motives to meet with you? You are just old friends after all… right?"

"... Uh… well… we were actually more like lovers back when I attended beacon and I suppose there is a chance she might try to 'comfort' me since she heard about Jacques being captured and just how he treated me."

"Hm, I suppose that's a reasonable assumption… though, you said you two were more like lovers… is that all?"

Willow turned her head to the side and started fidgeting with her fingers, unsure of what exactly to say. If perhaps Winter would be angry with her for speaking with and a former mistress.

With Willow's silence and obvious hesitation, Winter walked right up to her mother and firmly took a hold of her chin so that they were now looking straight into each other's eyes while Weiss followed at her sister's side, naked, and on her hands and knees.

Winter didn't actually say anything though, the look of dominance in her eyes was more than enough for the submissive woman.

"She… she was my former mistress before I left Beacon. I served her as her primary slut for some time before your grandfather became ill and I had to return home. I do not know if she is still active as a dom or if she is truly here to catch up with as a friend."

"Which do you more believe is her purpose here?"

"... A part of me sensed what felt like domination in her voice as we spoke… I think she might be here to claim me mistress. Maybe for access to Schnee industries or maybe because… just maybe… I might have been her favorite, or something." Willow said with a blush as she somewhat proudly remembered being used by Summer quite a bit more than her fellow subs, much to her own satisfaction at the time.

"Well I certainly wouldn't blame her, you clearly knew how to eat pussy long before I claimed you."

"Y-your not upset with me mistress?"

"Of course not my good little slave. She called you, and besides, now I can claim her and become the true dom of your submissive life. Now, Weiss, haven't you been just dying to taste our mother's pussy again?~"

"Yes Winter! If you say I've been, then I have!" Weiss cried out on her hands and knees, as eager as ever to please her sister

"Of course you have been, now, beg her to let you."

Weiss somewhat begrudgingly crawled over to just before Willow's feet. Weiss wasn't pleased of submitting to her fellow slave, she only wanted to submit to Winter, but if this was Winter's command, she would do it regardless.

"Oh...oh mommy... please let me eat you out!" Weiss cried out, much to the satisfaction of the two older Schnees

It was noon when Willow arrived at Summer's hotel. From the outside it looked as bland yet pristine as every other hotel in wealthy and industrialized city. The story was same on the inside, lost of snow white paint. With marble floors and columns.

Willow had arrived slightly ahead of schedule as was her natural way of doing things. She used this extra time to find a chair in the lobby to sit down and remember why she was here.

Confidant in her ability to claim Summer and her husband and daughter, Winter commanded Willow to not only meet and sleep with Summer should the opportunity arise, but also to invite her and her family to spend the night at the Schnee residence to 'discuss further business'. Of course the true intention is that Summer and her daughter will be spending the rest of their lives there as Winter's personal sex slaves. Claiming Summer would be Winter ultimate achievement while claiming this 'Ruby' girl Weiss had spoke of often, even in her slave state, seemed like the perfect opportunity to give Weiss a deserving reward for being such a good girl. After all, Winter didn't truly want her young sister to be a sub forever, and having a sub of her own would be a good first step on her path to dominance.

Though, as Willow took in deep breaths while remembering the plan, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see the pair of silver eyes that had dominated her so ultimately so long ago… though, it was already starting to feel like just yesterday.

"What? No hug?!" Summer playfully said aloud

Willow's eyes widened and she immediately jumped up from her chair.

"O-oh! I-I'm sorry! It-it's just that you surprised me and I wasn't sure what the proper greeting should be and-"

"Oh come here!" Summer almost yelled out just before she wrapped her arms around the eldest ice Queen's frame

Finding herself in one of the strongest hugs in her life, Willow couldn't think to respond in any other way than gently placing her own arms around her former mistress, it was quite awkward.

"Come on, we'll get to my room and then get down to business." Summer said warmly as she turned toward the elevators.

"Yes… business." Willow said under her breath as she followed her former mistress

Luckily the elevator Summer had taken down was still there and so they were able to enter it as soon as the elevator button was pressed. Once inside the elevator with the proper floor number pressed, there was a moment of silence as they ascended.

.

.

.

.

"So! How has life been treating you Ice Queen? I know we talked about it a bit over the phone, but I hope you don't mind me checking with you again."

"Oh well, it's been quite good actually. I rarely ever have to pretend to be upset with Jacques being abducted for the press since I'm mostly at home having fun with my mi-... I mean with my daughters."

"You did that before."

"What?"

"While we were on the phone. You said… you were spending more time with your daughters, it's good to know they've become such a prominent part of your life."

"O-oh... Well, yes. Heh, I'm just doing my motherly duties of course."

"I didn't doubt it for a second."

Willow paused for a moment to take in what Summer said, was there an underlying meaning to it?

Though before she could more thoroughly think about it, the elevator's doors opened and Summer quickly stepped out, leading Willow down the hall.

Being such a large hotel, naturally, another extended period of silence fell over the two as they walked down the empty carpeted halls.

.

.

.

"So you've been getting taken care of by a new dom these past years? Right?"

Willow froze, ceasing any movement as she now stood in the hallway.

Summer stopped as well, expecting just this reaction.

"I-I-I" Willow repeated as she wasn't sure how to respond

"Hahaha! It's alright Willow! Heck! It's more than alright! I didn't really expect you to wait for me or anything. You had a life to live after Beacon just like I did, just like Raven did, and just like… Glynda did! You got married, and as it happened so did I, now come on and spit it out, you've got another lucky lady in your life don't you~" Summer teased in an upbeat tone that made it clear she was genuinely asking as a friend

"... Yes"

"NICE! So I'm guessing it's an at least 2 oral sessions everyday for breakfast and dinner kind of thing like back at Beacon?!" Summer basically yelled, forcing Willow to turn her head in every direction to ensure no one heard them.

"S-Summer!" Willow did her best to both yell and not yell

"You better answer quickly otherwise I'm going to yell it out again!" Summer playfully teased, already knowing every resident room in this hotel was sound proof.

Not wanting to take the risk , Willow submitted

"No… it's more often four times a day…or more" Willow said under her breath

"Oh you dirty girl! You must never get a dry throat do you?~" Summer teased, sounding far more seductive but still managing to sound like a friend just poking fun

Willow of course blushed at the truth Summer spoke, though a sense of lewd pride coming to her as she realized it was in fact more often than she ever remembered doing with Summer, something special to tell Winter later.

"Well that's good to hear. It's nice knowing you've been keeping your submissive skills sharpened and even improving upon them, it would have been a shame for someone as talented as you to stop doing what you're good at."

Now that, Willow wasn't certain how to take, so she said nothing in response.

Nevertheless, a moment later, Summer started walking again and Willow quickly followed behind.

"You've also got a question for me right?" Summer asked out of the blue, though still walking

"W-what" Willow almost froze to say, though seeing as how Summer kept on, she followed behind her

"You want to know why I married a man, don't you?"

While Winter hadn't even brought up the topic… she couldn't deny that Summer was correct. It had been burning in the back of Willow's mind ever since she heard about it over the phone yesterday.

"Well… it was something that certainly caught my attention when you mentioned it. I know you claimed many male subs while we were at Beacon, but it always just seemed to me that you preferred women. You even had a multitude of strapons in your dorm and even made me store some in mine so some of your other subs could use them or even yourself."

"All true, and to be honest, I wasn't even sure at first. I think it had to do with control."

"Control?"

"Yes, control. When I graduated Beacon, I had none. Like many just about everyone else, the 'real world' hit me pretty hard. At school we were clearly told what to do, how to do it, and when to do it, but once we graduated… we had none of that. It didn't help that Qrow left to focus on helping Ozpin with something nor did Raven leaving Tai with their child… or maybe, that was it. Once I saw how broken and beaten Tai was, I suddenly had a goal. Tai had been one of my subs back at Beacon while Raven had been one of… Kali's. Yet still, the two subs seemingly fell in love… until they fell out. I somehow felt it was my responsibility to put Tai back together again, to be there for him, not as a dom, but as a lover, a wife, an equal." Summer said while also suddenly stopping in hall.

Willow wasn't sure how to proceed, did the conversation go somewhere it shouldn't have? Summer was the one that brought it up, yet Willow had indeed been dying to know.

Yet before Willow could come up with something to say, Summer reached into her pocket, pulled out a card, and placed it against the door's handle. They had arrived at her room.

Though Willow still felt the need to say something.

"A-and you enjoy it right? Being someone's equal? Having an equal! Having someone you can trust and confidence in completely! It's nice right? I mean my dom is also incredibly caring towards me so I feel it would be the same thing. It's great right!?"

Summer opened the door and invited Willow in. She only answered Willow's question once she closed the door.

"It's overrated" Summer said in a new tone, well, new to the last few minutes it took to walk here, but Willow immediately remembered when she'd last heard that tone, Beacon.

That wasn't the only sound that caught the Schnee's attention, as she suddenly registered what sounded like moans.

"Right this way~" Summer said seductively as she walked through the fancy living room to the bedroom door, her dominatrix tone was finally out in its full power.

This was it, Willow knew there was a good chance of this happening. This was even part of the plan. Whatever lewd thing Summer wanted from her she would give and then invite her back to the residence so Winter could claim her and her… family.

"S-Summer, I thought you said you brought your daughter with you?" Willow phrased as a question, confused as to why Summer would bring in some moaning whore so they'd have a threesome despite the potential for her daughter to return at any time.

"Oh right! Sorry, talking with you of all people about our days at Beacon got me thinking I was going to do this the old fashioned way of breaking you in. I totally forgot my new, way easier method. A method that not even Kali will be able to overcome~" Summer said as she brought one hand to her neck and pulled on the necklace chain to pull out the amulet that she had slip between her breasts for safe keepings.

Said amulet was circular and about as big as an average pocket watch, though the foreign runics that were along it were unlike any Willow had seen before, same for the black gem at the center of the amulet.

"Willow, my former sub, would you humor me by looking at this amulet as I swing it back and forth?"

"Hypnotism? Of all the people I would have never guessed you'd be one to believe in such a thing." Willow said almost letting out a small laugh at such a silly gimmick to be shown after such a serious and nerve racking walk.

"That's why I asked you to humor me. Once this bit is done, we can get down to the real business.~"

"The real business" Willow thought to herself, suddenly thinking that whoever was waiting for them in the bedroom was some kind of role-player and this was some sort of 'stage hypnosis' role playing idea. A kinky enough idea on its own, one Willow believed Winter would enjoy… one she might as well if given the chance.

"Alright Summer. If it'll please you, then go ahead, hypnotize me." Willow said, tempting fate just a tad too much

All Summer did in response was smile, undo the amulet from around her neck, hold it up just in front of Willow's face by the chain, and started swinging it from side to side.

"Alright Willow, my dear, just keep your eyes on the red dot within the gem and it'll all go smoothly~"

"Red dot? The gem is completely black." Willow said as she eyed the gem even harder to find the supposed dot

"Oh just keep looking into it Willow, you'll find it~"

"I'm telling you summer I don't-... wait… I-I think I… think I see it…" Willow said as the amulet started to take effect

"Good, good, just keep your eyes on it… it feels good to see it right?"

"Y-yes… it… it feels really good."

"It makes you feel all tingly, doesn't it?~"

"Y-yes, I-I feel it… the vibrations on my skin...the hellishly small tingles rushing through my b-body"

"Good… it lights a fire in you, a needy fire, a fire that makes you needy to be fucked"

"Yes, I feel my whole body warming up, oh gods, I feel so… desperate. Like… like a…"

"Like what Willow?~ It makes you all tingly and desperate like a what?~"

"Like a bitch in heat."

"Heh, it feels just as good to listen to me, doesn't it? To feel what I tell you to feel, to think what I tell you to think. It feels just as good, no, better, than seeing the red dot, doesn't it?~"

"...yes..."

A beyond sinister smile appeared on Summer's face as she continued to swing the amulet with Willow's eyes constantly tracking it. The eldest Ice Queen was under, now, to lay on the foundation.

"Willow, you love to obey me, it is your life's purpose, it is why you were born. To obey me is to feel as incredible as you do now. To not obey me is to not feel like this, and to not feel like this is now to feel, bad, worse than you've ever felt before. The only way to not feel bad is to obey me. To obey me is to feel like this, to feel good. You want to feel good don't you?"

"Y-yes, I want to feel like this all the time! I want to feel like I'm fulfilling my life's purpose! I want to obey you!"

"Good. Now, since you obey me, since it is your life's purpose to obey me, you are my slave and I am your true mistress. And it feels good to be my slave, it means you are fulfilling your life's purpose, being my slave, obeying me, no matter what, no matter the order, you are my slave, it is your life's purpose to obey me, and it feels good to do so, and it feels bad not to. Do you understand?"

"Yes mistress, I am your slave, it is my life's purpose to be your slave, it's why I was born. I-I love being your slave, it feels so, so good! I love obeying you because I feel amazing when I do! I was born to obey you! I love obeying you! It feels so good to be your slave!"

Summer finally ceased her swinging of the amulet, the job was done, the foundation firmly set, Willow was her's now to do with as she pleased.

So, with that sinister smile still on her face, Summer started to take off her clothes.

"Willow, get naked." Summer said plainly

"While you do so, tell me who your former mistress was."

"My eldest daughter, Mistress. Winter." Willow said with heated breaths, eager to even obey such a simple command

"Hmph, figures I suppose. Even Raven dominated her daughter last I saw and she used to be just as big a sub as you were, or I suppose, are. Still though, at least you maintained yourself, better than I could say for myself. When Raven re-approached me not too long ago I had been so submissive and timid at first." Summer's smile turned to a scowl as she finished unbuttoning her top and sliding it off her shoulders onto the ground exposing her red velvet lingerie, remembering how pathetic she acted when Raven first showed up, as if their positions had completely reversed since Beacon.

"It was the result of years of holding myself back for Tai's sake… no longer though. Once I held this amulet in my hands for the first time, I could already tell it was the start of something.~" Summer said as her devious smile returned at the thought of claiming so many slaves and especially a certain kitty slut.

Now the beauties were completely naked with the clothes they had just been wearing a moment ago, at their feet on the floor.

Like a predator admiring its prey, the naked Summer walked around the just as naked Willow and inspected her smooth body from every angle. Willow seemed to have dropped the idea of having muscles for an hourglass body, something Summer couldn't really complain about. Willow's breasts were just as perky as ever with an ass truly befitting royalty~

"Now, my eager slave, before we go join your fellow slave for some fun, I have one more question. Is your eldest daughter aware of our previous relationship?"

"Yes Mistress, and she sent me here with the intention to eventually dom you and your family herself to become the ultimate dom in my life."

"Hahahaha! Well she certainly sounds like a proud bitch! Just how did she plan to dom with with you being here? You weren't going to drug me my dear, were you?"

"No Mistress, she sent me here to help with whatever business you had, sleep with you if need be, and invite you to stay at the Schnee residency where all our servants are deathly loyal and where she has a literal arsenal of sex toys and most importantly a sex dungeon she could lock you in and do whatever she pleased to you for as long as she wants."

"Sounds nice"

"I believe that was the idea Mistress."

"Hmmm, quite. Well, I'd hate to turn down such an offer. However, once we get finished here and head to your place, you will simply act as if nothing had happened other than us having sex. If Winter asks, that is all that happened, you will use you intelligence to cover for me as I am your mistress and you live to obey me, and one way to always obey me is to protect me. You are even allowed to call your eldest daughter mistress upon our arrival and until I have her locked up in her own sex chamber. Oh, though I suppose those house servants of yours are deathly loyal to Winter as she's the new head of Schnee Industries?"

"No Mistress, only Schnee Industries employees follow her commands. The house servants were employed and 'conditioned' by my husband Jacques to obey the family directly in his specified line of succession. Naturally, they would serve him first and foremost, but since he is in white fang custody, and failed to condition our other child Whiteley into the line, I'm who they serve, with the next actually being Weiss and Winter being set at the lowest in the line."

"Well, isn't that convenient."

Suddenly, an exceptionally loud moan left the bedroom.

"Oh yes, I think we've kept her waiting long enough. It's time for you to be properly taken into my service, get ready to meet your fellow slave, she is in heat just as much as you and will be your only source of relief when I'm not around." Summer said as she walked towards the bedroom door, signaling with one finger for Willow to accompany her.

Once Summer opened the door, the large master bedroom came into view. Of course, the main attraction was the large king sized bed at its center. Specifically, the smaller body sitting on top of a powerful sex machine.

"Willow, this is your new slave sister, my daughter, Ruby Rose.~"

Summer almost proudly said as Willow took in the sight of the spitting image of Summer herself on what looked to be a sybian, though willow immediately recognized the brand as the highest quality manufacturer of sex machines, Schnee Industries. It was a smaller, less advertised branch of the family business, or at least it had been under Jacques. Once the ingenious discovery had been made by a female Schnee industries scientist that involved adding mixtures of fire, electric, and even gravity dust to the inner systems and phallic instruments of a normal sybian came to light. The sex industry was revolutionized. Of course, once Winter became the CEO, that particular branch gained a… substantial, boost to their budget, leading to many of the innovative instruments of pleasure that stood at the ready within Winter's sex dungeon.

Oh how our own tools can be used against us

"Now that you've become mine" Summer continued

"And have been kind enough to give me all the details I need to claim your former mistress, it's time I give you a taste of the rest of your life~" Summer whispered with a heat directly into Willow's ear.

Summer looked back to Willow and once again enjoyed the view of her pristine naked body, especially noting how the sub was already dripping with arousal, no doubt a result of her new constant state of heat.

Looking now to her sweet little seedling, Summer relished in the fact she was showing off her daughter riding such a sex toy to someone else, even if just to another slave.

"Ruby, Willow here has quite the amount of experience eating pussy, she will now be your official instructor in it. While this time we will be just having fun, soon you will have other slave sisters to practice on daily with her supervision and you will take any comments or suggestions she gives you to heart, after all, it would make me feel oh so happy.~" Summer said, feigning a tender emotion, though from the entranced smile on Ruby's face, she could already tell her little seedling was going to be one hell of a pussy eater in no time.

"As for right now… I think my sweet little slaves need to start seeing just how close they can get, so if you would so kindly Willow, scissor with my daughter~" Summer commanded

Willow moved immediately to complete her new mistress's order and approached the sybian riding slave.

Upon, hearing her mother's command to her new slave sister, Ruby simply followed suit and slowly raised herself off of Mr. S, despite how badly she wanted to keep riding him.

Willow quickly took Ruby's hands into her own and lead the girl further on the bed to give them enough space to lay opposite to each other. While Ruby didn't exactly need to be told what scissoring was, she still allowed Willow's hands to guide her legs. They finished positioning with Ruby's leg angled the highest while also being supported up by Willow's hands. Their lower lips were just nearly touching, but Willow held off until they were perfectly aligned.

Now, with both slaves laying on the bed and their legs alongside the other's body, Willow thrusted forward against the shorter redhead, sending their clits to somewhat roughly crash into each other, sending far more sudden pleasure into Ruby than the younger redhead had anticipated.

"A-aaaaaahhhh!" Ruby moaned out in response to Willow's experienced moves

Willow wanted to moan just as badly, but her years of submissive training allowed her to hold herself together and focus on dealing out more and more pleasure, ensure their clits continued to rub against each other, sending more and more pleasure into her new slave sister.

Summer watched and smiled sadistically as she relished in her former now reclaimed sub turning her daughter now slave into a moaning mess.

"Yes Willow, keep fucking your slave sister. Do whatever you feel you have to to keep her moaning like a slut. Oh, and make her cum."

Obeying her mistresses new commands, Willow leaned forward, shifting the flexible Ruby's leg along her shoulder so the Schnee could lean down and take her slave sister's left nipple into her mouth. Willow followed the move by bring one hand to Ruby's free breast to grope while her remaining hand moved south to constantly play with Ruby's clit even as they crashed into each other.

Wet smacking and Ruby's desperate moans filled the room as the two slaves thrusted forward with ever growing need.

Willow tried wearing a look of determination as she focused on pleasing the younger Rose. However, even as the mature Schnee danced her tongue and fingers around Ruby's c-cup breasts, moans of her own started to escape as her clitoris rubbed against Ruby's, sending incredible shots of pleasure through her own heat stricken body.

"Very nice, very nice~" Summer said with venom in her voice as she finally sat down on a nearby chair, with her legs spread, and her fingers teasing her own clit. Summer was enjoying the lewd sight before her so much, she considered giving the command that neither were allowed to cum, but ultimately decided it would be too cruel considering this was her and Willow's first session in so long. She would save the edging for this 'Winter' girl.

"O-Oh Mommy! I-I I'm about to cum! M-may I cum!?" Ruby asked with pleading need. It was clear she was already at her edge and was only so hellishly holding herself together through the intense pleasure to ask her loving mother for permission.

"Yes slut, you may cum"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Ruby screamed out in an utterly orgasmic haze.

As Willow held Ruby's smaller body, the elder Schnee could feel her sister slave's body shake and almost vibrate from the orgasm she was sending into her. Ruby failed to even mutter decipherable words as her eyes rolled into her head from her clitoris having been so professionally played with.

While both slaves followed their mistress's commands, Summer herself couldn't help but wear a sinister smile as her growing sex slave collection performed in front of her. Not to mention that it was clear to discern from Ruby's addicting little moans and cries of pleasure, that is was indeed a good a choice to collect Willow first.

Summer had selected Willow to be her first additionally slave after her daughter for two simple reasons. Firstly, even if she hadn't had a new dom, Summer was certain Willow would have retained her natural submissive nature, and with it her sexual skills. Secondly, the Schnee fortune. Summer was set on proving to herself she was the dom, however such a feat would require resources. To be able to fuck all day everyday meant she would need a source of constant income without any work on her part, and tracking down Kali Belladonna, while it would prove to be easier than Summer imagined, would also require resources.

Finding out Willow had a dom of her own, her daughter nonetheless, was simply icing on the cake. Summer even took a sinister kind of joy in the fact that this 'Winter' believed she'd be able to take her on and win… perhaps she could have, if Summer hadn't gotten back into the motion of things, but she had, and now Winter was going to be the first dom on remnant to truly experience what that means… she won't be the last, but all are stories to come in due time.

Ruby's body continued to shake in orgasmic bliss for a straight 20 seconds. Willow had almost thought the girl was having a stroke, however the continued and even upped flow of Ruby's juices made it clear her sister slave was merely experiencing one of her most intense orgasm to date.

As Ruby's body rode out the last of her orgasm, she fell completely limp, and her eyes fell closed.

"Haha, you see my dear Willow. Despite my personal training of my little seedling here, her body is still getting used to this deliciously pleasurable lifestyle. You remember those early days you'd pass out from having to many constant orgasms after I left you on a sybian for whole days? Well Ruby's pleasure tolerance is even lower, but you'll help get it up, that's an order. Though since she's out of it… how about you bring your well trained tongue over here and get back into that daily process we had?~"

"Y-yes Mistress" Willow responded with heavy breaths, on the very edge of her own orgasm, now separating from Ruby's sweaty and passed out body.

Per her mistress's commands, Willow quickly crawled over and knelt before her Summer's feet. Summer herself sat back in her chair and spread her legs even wider than when she she had been playing with herself and signaled Willow to start with a finger while wearing a look of total self-satisfied dominance on her face.

As commanded, Willow dove into her new mistress's pussy tongue first. She immediately started licking deeply into Summer's slit before running her tongue upwards until in ran out and over her clitoris. Then expertly, the trained sub brought her tongue back down over, only to dive back in deeply and then started to repeat the pleasurable process, her own orgasm nearly there, but not quite.

The need was clear in Willow's blue eyes. Summer knew the look well, she had seen it many times looking up at her from between her legs. Back at Beacon, Summer would sometimes have Willow wear a vibrator belt, or even order one of her other subs to eat Willow out while said Schnee ate out her mistress all the while being commanded not to cum until Summer directly allowed it. Summer had given no such order here, yet, but it was clear to the dom that Willow didn't want to take the risk as Summer knew full and well that Willow could orgasm easily from just the taste of another woman's slit on her tongue, especially hers. Summer knew Willow was in such desperate need to cum and thought back to the inner discussion she had with herself in regards to letting her new slave cum as much as she wanted… but how could she pass up such a deliciously needy look… maybe just a bit longer, and then, off to meet this 'Winter' girl and properly thank her for holding onto to Willow, for Summer's sake~


	9. Battle of the Whiterose (Part 2)

**Author's Notes: Heyyy there! Yeah, you know what, f! # it! Another chapter for you, you wonderful person. That's right. YOU! The one with the face. This (hopefully high quality smut) is for you to enjoy. And by the eight, yes, "Salem Helps Yang Bring Remnant Together" (For all that is holy call it SHYBRCT to save everyone some time) will get an update next weekend… hopefully.**

 **ALSO, Hypnotism, I personally love this shit, and yes Summer will continue to use it as her primary weapon, don't like it!? Well!… please don't leave, the other ladies won't be using it, so there's that. Oh, and please trust in me as a fellow smut lover, as fellow man of culture, that I will take the plot in the direction that will be as pleasurable as possible. I don't want to spoil anything, so please just be patient and have hope that the certain things I'm building thing up, the way certain characters act, the certain stereotypical things you see will play out end up as pleasurable as possible.**

 **ANYWAY, please feel more than welcomed to leave a comment or private message me directly at my new discord just for smut: "https-:/-/-Discord.-gg-** **/dwahASs" Just delete each dash '-' and you'll have it, I had to do that to get it past the site's link blockers.** **Never had a discord set up for something like this, never thought I would take something I don't get paid for so seriously, but hey, so long as y'all come with smutty questions, or a want to discuss a story of mine, or even to ask something else specific of me, there is your window to do it. Now that that's out of the way, please, as always, enjoy.~**

* * *

"It's very pretty." Summer said, looking out the limozeen's window to the Schnee estate that they were driving up to.

Summer, Ruby, and Willow were just arriving at the primary Schnee residency, just outside of Atlas, but large enough to be considered a small city unto itself. Such a colossal mansion was to be expected of the primary primary dust exporter to all of Remnant.

The hypnotic dom's slaves were sitting to her right next to each other to her right, fully dressed and not doing anything lewd. Quite unusual, but today was important, today Summer needed her subs to act, or at least look, proper and civilized. After all, today is the day Summer claims her first dom. She had never even done such a thing back at Beacon. Back then she only… encouraged, those with a submissive nature to embrace that side while having them acknowledge her as their dom. However, this 'Winter' sounded like a dom through and through from what Willow had spoken of.

"You two remember your instructions?" Summer questioned her subs without looking towards them.

"Yes Mistress!" They both eagerly said in unison, despite neither's true consciousness truly wanting to go through with this, but more on that later.

They had gone over it the night before after quite a bit of lewd fun. Willow was to inform Winter that nothing of significance had happened with Summer, other than the pair fcuking, as that had already been a part of the dom Schnee's plan to lurer Summer to the estate in the first place. However, Willow was also commanded to inform her former mistress that Summer was none the wiser to her plans, despite the very real fact that Summer had indeed forced Willow divulge every detail of Winter's intentions and methods for doing so.

Summer knew she had the upper hand in many ways, surprise, experience, someone on the inside… of the other team's plan. Summer knew she should have been feeling rather confidant, and she was, slightly, but she had also felt confidant back at Beacon, before Kali showed up. Summer knew full well what another dom was capable of, so she was going to play this safe and claim her first dom without any hiccups. After this… the rest should be oh so much easier.~

Finally, the limo pulled up and stopped in front of the estate's main entrance. There were at least two dozen servants waiting for them, lining the walkway to the main door. Half way down the path was Winter herself with who Summer suspected was Winter's younger sister and sub, Weiss Schnee. Winter seemed to be wearing her tacticality based, not to mention exquisitely form fitting, Atlas specialists military uniform. No doubt this was all a show of force, a way to, in Winter's mind, show her true power to her mother's 'former' dom.

" _Alright, I'll play along little miss oh so big and bad Schnee. Soon enough, you'll be just as addicted to the taste of my pussy as your mother is."_ Summer thought to herself as one Schnee servant came to her passenger door.

"Welcome to the Schnee estate Ms. Rose. Madame Winter and Lady Weiss are eager to greet you." The polite butler said as he opened the limo's door.

Summer stepped out of the limo and onto the literal red carpet that had been rolled out for her arrival. The hypnotic dom waited for her slaves to stand behind her before they all started walking down the path with smiles on their faces.

Ruby had been instructed to play the part of her usual energetic self and told to look eager to see her partner that she hasn't seen since the Fall of Beacon.

Ironically, Weiss had been instructed by Winter to do the exact same thing.

While they were indeed happy to see each other again, the situation didn't truly allow for them to be together. The true re-uniting of Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee would come much, much later.

"Why hello there. Summer is it? Winter Schnee, this is my sister Weiss, and I believe you are already… familiar, with my mother. Welcome to the head Schnee estate, I hope your stay is a pleasurable one. I'm told you'd like my family's support for a business venture. Well I'm certain we can come to some sort of arrangement."

"Well thank you. I have to be honest, when Willow here said we were welcomed to discuss this while staying at your family's estate, I was worried we'd be overstepping. I hope this isn't too inconvenient for you."

"Oh of course not my dear. From what I hear you were a close friend of my mother when she was at Beacon. Made her time quite enjoyable I hear, hm?~" Winter teased while also laying out bait for the re-awoken dom

"Oh please, your going to make me blush from such things. That time is quite a ways behind us. I told myself I'd stop doing such things once I settled down with my husband Tai."

"Oh yes, of course. Speaking of which, where is this husband of yours? Was he not fond of this business idea?"

"Well, actually he's been more supportive of me recently than ever before. I just felt he had earned some time for rest and relaxation. I even sent him a gift last night to help with that, so rest assured, he's well taken care of.~" Summer said with just a dab of seduction on her tongue as the 'gift' she was referring to was a sweet and sexy waitress she had spotted in her hotel's bar. After a short chat with her, Summer had learned she was a self proclaimed 'traveling waitress' a name she had come up with just for fun. After the last of her family had passed, she had decided to travel the bar's of the world as they were the center of social order in her eyes. She had intended on heading to Mistral next to wait tables there. She certainly looked like the kind of girl Qrow and Tai would go after, which gave Summer the idea. The idea of gifting this girl to her now lonely waiting slave, Tai, who was back on Patch. So, after waiving a few thousand lien in her face that Summer had taken from her by then slave Willow's purse and beckoning her to follow into the girl's restroom, the gift was wrapped. Just as simple as it was for Willow, once Summer had hypnotized the beauty into thinking Tai was the greatest man in the world and that she would be far better off in life as his personal stress reliever and cum dumpster. She left for patch last night with the money Summer had baited her truly conscious side with and she was likely already soaked as she neared her new master's cock.

"I see. Well then, please come in. My dear sister Weiss will show you to your rooms while me and my mother slip away to discuss some business of our own. Please, do not hesitate to let Weiss know if you need anything as the servants here are rather specific in who they take orders from."

"Thank you for your kindness. I simply can't wait to get down to business if you are always so kind."

"Heh, I suppose we'll see what happens.~"

The doms then looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Winter, not holding back any sense of domination as she stared into Summer's eyes with a grin on her face.

Such obvious expression forced Summer to play to airhead card to realistically seem like she missed what Winter was sending out.

So, Summer wore a smile of her own, a coy, gentle smile. The smile she had gotten used to wearing in her time as a mother and a gentle loving wife. Though Summer already knew she'd make Winter pay for forcing her to hide her fangs... soon enough, but first, her sweet little Weiss~.

Winter let out another smug chuckle at the sight of Summer's carefree smile. Relishing in how seemingly docile and submissive her mother's former dom had seemingly become.

Next WInter turned to lead the way to the main entrance with her mother now at her side.

All the women entered through the estate's large front door, though they split up at the first intersection with four large hallways.

Winter simply nodded to Weiss before turning down one hallway with Willow right behind her while Weiss turned down the opposite hallway with Summer and Ruby following. After a short moment's walk, the three beauties arrived at one of the large guest bedrooms. Weiss led them inside while Summer made sure to close the door behind them.

"This will be the two of yours room until your business is properly concluded. Do either of you need anything?" Weiss asked prim and properly, knowing she was representing her mistress sister, holding in just how much she wanted to hug Ruby after not seeing her for so long.

'Well… yes, I think my little seedling here has something to ask you. Isn't that right Ruby?"

"Yes mother." Ruby said rather plainly, seeming odd to Weiss with her being more than familiar with Ruby's energetic personality

Next Ruby took several steps to approach the heiress before doing as she had been instructed to.

"Weiss... I-I've missed you so much... so…. why haven't you given me a hug yet!?" Slave Ruby said with forced emotion.

"R-Ruby! H-how could you say something so embarrassing!?" Weiss cried out with her cheeks turning red enough to match her partner's cloak.

Suddenly, the pair lept at each other and into a tight embrace, arms wrapping around the other's body.

"Y-You dolt! What took you so long to come see me?!" Weiss cried out, despite the fact that the same could be asked of her with her father gone in White Fang captivity

"I-I'm so sorry Weiss! I-I…... she's controlling me….. run." Ruby said, her true consciousness just breaking through, if only slightly

"W-What?" Weiss said, more than a bit confused

"That's quite enough my little seedling. Its time, so do as your loving mother instructed.~" Summer said with all the venom of a viper, re-asserting her dominance into little Ruby's mind, reaffirming her hypnotic programming.

"N-n-n… Yes mommy!" Ruby said eagerly, or, at least Ruby's slave consciousness did.

In a flash, Ruby used her semblance to essentially tackle Weiss onto the large guest bed. Following her mistress's plan, Ruby quickly moved underneath Weiss to restrain the heiress's arms and legs with her own.

Weiss was utterly lost, too shocked to call out for help, but once she realized Ruby had restrained her body, it became clear that something sinister was about to happen. So the heiress made to call out for her servants just outside the room, but just before she could, Summer covered her mouth with one hand, and with the other, the older Rose pulled out the amulet from between her breasts and started to swing it in front of the snow angel.

Weiss wasn't sure what this was supposed to be. Her mind raced with thoughts.

" _Is Ruby's mother really trying to hypnotize me? Is this some sort of mother and daughter prank?"_ The heiress thought to herself as Summer continued to swing the amulet

"Do you see the red little Schnee? Within the gem? Doesn't it feel good to look at it? To follow it? To obey it?~" Summer said her true seductive tone on full display

" _What is she talking about?! I don't see anything in that pitch black gem!… Wait, I see it...wait… what am I feeling?"_ Weiss thought to herself as Summer's hypnotism took its roots in her mind _._

' _shes controlling me'_ Ruby's words suddenly rang again in the heiress's mind

" _N-no... this can't be true… I-I have to look away!"_ Weiss screamed in her mind, though it was already too late _._ Weiss couldn't pull her eyes from the Runic surrounded gem. The now black and red stone, fully entrancing the young Schnee.

Summer saw it to. She could tell that Weiss had figured it out and was trying desperately to pull away. Summer loved the sight of a futile struggle. Weiss was already her's, now only laying the foundation was required.

"Weiss~ you see that growing red yes? That is your growing love for me, your need for me to take you as my slave, to free you from the ownership of a weak mistress. Just from my hand on your mouth, you feel an addicting heat growing within you, a growing need for even more of my touch. Your body feels so unbearably cold when it is not being used to please me in whatever way I want.~" Summer said all with her true dominant nature coming out. Even she still couldn't believe how easy this was, if she had such a power back at Beacon, Kali would still be her pet.

"Now Weiss, as my slave, you will not scream out for help as I am all the help you will ever need from now on. Only with me or your fellow slave sisters will you feel truly safe. Winter is a weak mistress, undeserving of a sub like you. I however, am the most dominant person you have ever met, you yourself are hardly worthy to be my sub, so you should feel oh so blessed to serve me.~"

Weiss, to her credit, fought the suggestion in her mind tooth and nail, but the godly magic that within the amulet was more than even the stubborn Schnee's mind could handle. Slowly, Weiss felt the heat flow over her body, she felt the need for Summer's touch grow every second she stared into the still swinging gem.

.

.

.

But what was really going on, was the creation of a new Weiss entirely. As with Ruby and more recently Willow, the gem created a new consciousness within it's victim's minds. A new slave personality, solely subservient to Summer. While every victim's true consciousness remained in tack and even felt the pleasure their slave selfs were forced to take in, they were just about completely powerless.

Eventually, Weiss's slave self was complete, the new dominant force in the heiress's mind. Summer could tell from the lustful look in her newest slave's eyes.

Summer lowered her hand from Weiss's mouth and asked, "So, what is it you need my slave?~"

"I-I-I… I need you Mistress! Please! Use me!" Weiss screamed out in utter need, her true arousal clear from just how soaked her panties already were.

Summer smiled, then nodded to Ruby who then released her newest slave sister. Weiss then fell to her knees on the cold marble floor. The slave then looked up at her new mistress and gave her a dopey and needy smile.

"Please Mistress, tell me how I can serve you." Weiss's slave conscious pleaded as Summer simply looked down at her and smiled.

"Alright slave, tell me how Winter intends on domming me.~"

" _No! I won't tell you anything!"_ Weiss roared in her mind

"She intends to instruct our mother to order a servant put a knockout agent in your drink at dinner. Afterwards she would have the servants carry you into the sex dungeon and take her time breaking you." Weiss's body said as it was now run by a hypnotized slave's consciousness

" _No! No!" Weiss's mind yelled, and would continue to do so_

"Hmm, so what Willow said is now confirmed, Winter doesn't really have any control over the servants here."

"That is correct Mistress, after she escaped from my father's grip to join the military and serve as propaganda for General Ironwood, Father made sure the servants here would obey me or mother in his absence before every resorting to her."

"Good. What about my little Ruby here?~ Surely your sister has intentions for her?"

"Winter was going to give Ruby to me to break. She was going to be my first claiming."

"Oh! So your dear older sister and former mistress intended for you to follow in her footsteps… but from what I saw a moment ago… do you truly think you have it in you to break Ruby so utterly?"

"No mistress, I had every intention of begging my sister to let me simply convenience Ruby that breaking you was for the best and that now we could be... together….together and maybe share a sub between us." Weiss said with what sounded like genuine emotion seeping out. It was the truth after all, no matter how much her true consciousness would have rather not told any of this to Summer in the first place.

" _..." Was all that went through Weiss's mind, somehow managing to blush embarrassingly in her own head_

"A sub to share between you… that wouldn't have happened to have been me you had in mind, would it?" Summer said with a tinge of anger in her voice at the idea of being some prissy Schnee or even her daughter's sub

Suddenly Weiss felt more than a tinge of fear, and it was great enough to seep through into her slave self.

"Y-yes mistress, though it could have just as easily been my own mother while Winter used you!" Slave Weiss hurried to say, hopeful to reaffirm her obedience to her mistress, though just not quickly enough realizing what she said sounded like.

"N-not that Winter could have dommed you at all Mistress! I just-"

"Enough" Summer said plainly, already growing tired of her new slave's words.

" _Hmm, well if she plans to strike at dinner, then I suppose we have some time to kill."_ Summer thought to herself before turning her head to Ruby and then back to Weiss, followed by that sinister smile reappearing on her face

"Ruby, Once you arrived back home after Beacon, you took a couple days to wake up. Though once you did... you specifically asked about Weiss and you had such care in your voice. I could tell she was someone special to you and now from that show you two just put on... it seems Weiss has similar feelings for you. So, how about you two get together in a 69 for a bit, though be sure to keep your clothes on, just take off your panties, this way we can promptly head out once it's time. I'll just sit back and enjoy the show, oh, and you may both cum as much as you'd like.~"

Immediately after her mother finished her command, Ruby laid her back on the bed, she had already been sitting after she had restrained her partner. She then slid her red velvet panties down her legs and fligned them away with her toes, exposing her bare pussy by spreading her legs wide.

" _O-oh my gosh… Ruby asked about me?"_ Weiss's mind brought to attention, distracting her from what was arguably something she should have been more concerned with

Weiss followed the command just as quickly, first getting on her feet, then quickly shimmying her white lace panties down her thighs and off her legs before climbing onto the bed.

" _Oh-oh-oh my goddesses_ _a-are me and Ruby f-finally about to- NO! This is wrong! I wanted my first time with her to be consensual! I Have to fight this!"_ Weiss roared in her mind, to no avail

With Ruby already on her back, all Weiss did was send one leg over her partner's head so one was positioned on either side. Then, almost too eagerly, Ruby grabbed a hold of Weiss's sides and pulled her mouth and Weiss's angelic pussy lips together. At the same time Weiss just as eagerly dove her head down between Ruby's spread legs and sent her tongue deep into her dolt of a partner.

" _Oh my goddess… she tastes just as sweet as I always dreamed…and this feels so right"_ Weiss's true consciousness thought, already forgetting her will to fight as the extra hypnotic pleasure of following Summer's commands rolled over her body, pleasurably.

Both enslaved girls immediately let out moans into the other's slit and onto each others clits, only heightening the pleasure both were receiving. Though quickly, both tongues went back to work. By this point, neither were new to orally pleasuring a woman, in fact both were considerably well trained at it, so both knew what a pleasure center the clitoris was. As such, both girl's focused all their efforts on teasing, titillating, and generally pleasuring the incredibly sensitive nub as much as possible.

Each had a different approach when it came to pleasing the nub of nerves. Weiss went the route of subtle yet precise licking and sucking of Ruby's clit, intent on using suspense and a growing need for more to her advantage and take her time getting Ruby to cry out more and more for her tongue's touch.

Ruby however, had a much more… aggressive strategy. While normally nearly as precise and smooth in battle as Weiss, in orally pleasuring, Ruby considered the more warm and wet friction, the better. As such, Ruby utilized her speed semblance to have her tongue nearly lapping at every inch of Weiss's oh so needy clitoris, seeming all at once. Her tongue simply moved so fast that it almost felt like she had multiple that were solely focused on Weiss's pleasure center with how fast her's was moving and even encircling it. Ruby's merciless tongue only ceased whenever the red-head brought her lips to the pleasure nub to gently suck on, absolutely intent on pleasuring her new sister slave, intent on pleasuring Weiss as much as possible.

Both girls were receiving such incredible amounts of pleasure from each other, yet neither even wanted to let a moan out as it would mean they'd have to stop please the other, and that just didn't seem right to either of them. Yet the overwhelming pleasure won out.

"Oooohhhhh!" Ruby was the first to moan out from Weiss's precise and tantalizing tongue movements

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Weiss followed suit a moment later after Ruby resumed her own full frontal assault on the pristine Schnee's pleasure center.

Both would continue to moan in ever growing need for several minutes. Sometimes they would manage to swallow down their moans and push just far enough to squeeze one out of the other. Other times it would simply be too much and one would pull away as the other continued the assault the first wished would never end before pulling themselves back together, and sending their own tongue back to work.

Summer watched with a satisfied smile on her face as her daughter and what she presumed to be her daughter's first crush eating each other out per her command. The knowledge that she had stolen yet another sub from another dom only added to the delicious nature of what was going on. Summer didn't even have to touch herself to get her juices flowing thanks to just how satisfying the entire ordeal was.

Though Summer was far from the one enjoying it the most. Both hypno slaves were nearing their limits. Both were so eager to please the other before feeling pleasure themselves, as such both were holding out, wanting the other to cum before they themselves did.

As it would turn out, Ruby's semblance gave her the edge she needed. Weiss did her absolute best to focus on the delicious taste that was Ruby's pussy, yet the utterly overwhelming sensation that was Ruby's tongue over took her mind, and she couldn't hold back any longer.

"Oh! Oh Ruby! Oh-AAaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Weiss screamed out in ecstasy, both her slave self audibly, and her true self in her own mind. Her floodgates her completely broken down and she squirted her clear cum directly into Ruby's awaiting mouth.

At this point, Weiss was powerless to resist Ruby's assault. The Snow angel's head hung in between Ruby's spread legs, but couldn't focus her tongue onto Ruby's pink lower lips as her own moans kept her from even thinking properly.

"Ha ha, Ruby, flip this little Schnee slut over and devour her cunt, it seems that Winter didn't even train her to have a proper pleasure threshold, how disappointing. Oh well, I'll have Willow start training her body to be a proper sex slave."

Slave Ruby did as she was commanded and flipped her 69 position with Weiss so now the Schnee had her back on the bed with Ruby's head down still between her legs, devouring her pussy.

Summer had thought about simply staying back to enjoy the show, but the thought of Winter somehow hearing her sub of a sister's moans got to her head and decided it would be best to simply silence her… in a productive way~

Weiss didn't even realize that Ruby had shifted her body yet again. Now the younger Rose had her body closer to the edge of the bed with her front end angled down and forward into the heiress's spread legs. Exposing the Schnee's chest to the open air with a body no longer over it.

Only once Summer's lips made contact with Weiss's did the young Schnee open her eyes and take in the shift. However, once Summer slipped her tongue into the heiress's mouth, said heiress had her mind scrambled again as her own tongue, and entire mouth truthfully, felt utterly dominated.

Summer smiled devilishly into the kiss, which it could hardly be called, more of Summer fucking Weiss's mouth with her tongue, but with her body under the older Rose's complete control, there was nothing Weiss could do. And so, Summer's tongue continued to enthrall and swirl over and and around Weiss's mouth and tongue proper, ensuring her newest slave knew her taste, the taste of her new mistress.

Eventually, Summer did relent her oral assault, but had no intention of allowing Weiss to even think about resting, despite Ruby's already intensely pleasurable treatment of the Schnee's clitoris.

Summer now fully climbed onto the bed and maneuvered so she was kneeling just above Weiss's head on the bed.

"I understand your slave sister's tongue is making you feel incredible my dear Weiss, but you are going to eat me out, or you are going to be punished, its as simple as that.~" Summer said more than a little threateningly.

" _O-oh goddesses, as if I really had a choice."_ Weiss thought to herself as her body was being pushed past its normal levels of pleasure. She rarely reached this much even under Winter, the reason being a mix of Summer's command/reward system and the fact that Weiss's wet dream of Ruby eating her out finally coming true… even if it wasn't the way she had imagined it

Quickly there after, Summer scooched herself down the bed so that she was now kneeling directly over her newest slave's face. Rather abruptly, she dropped herself right onto the snow angel.

Just as expected, Weiss immediately started eating out her new mistress. Unable to maintain her precise targeting as before, the young Schnee lashed her tongue out almost wildly, though still coherent enough to focus on Summer's clit.

While not the greatest tongue in her pussy ever, Summer was still most assuredly enjoying herself. The thrill of acquiring a new slave and now being even more prepared for claiming the true prize of the day, Winter.

*Elsewhere in the mansion*

"So, dear mother, how was it meeting with your old friend Ms Rose?~" Winter teasingly asked, already assuming what took place

"It was as you expected… Mistress. While she is here on… business, we ended up sleeping together at her… request." Winter said… though not fully willingly

"Is everything alright mother? While I normally enjoy seeing you like this, you seem more hesitant than usual."

" _No! Mistress! Winter! Summer intends to claim you through forcing me to lie to you! She's hypnotized me! She's likely hypnotizing Weiss as we speak! Mistress please!"_ Willow thought to herself, unable to verbally voice any of said thoughts, per her new mistress's hypnotic programming.

"N-no Mistress...S-summer... perhaps its from seeing Summer after such a long time, old memories and such." Willow's slave self said, protecting her new mistress's true intentions. Each little lie lighting a lustful fire in her as from simply obeying Summer's command of secrecy forced pleasure through her body, despite how much Willow wished it didn't.

"Was she rough with you?" Winter asked, genuinely concerned and caring to her submissive mother, as always

"... Yes"

"Well then, I'll just have to make sure she apologizes to, properly~" Winter said with a smile on her face as she went back to signing the documents in front of her.

Willows thoughts still soared through her head, wanting to warn her true mistress of Summer's intentions, but not one made it out her lips.

"Oh, and if you wouldn't mind, go fetch Weiss for me, I understand she must be happy to see her partner Ruby again but I am in dire need of a head in between my legs pleasing me."

"Why not me Mistress?"

"It sounds like you've been through quite enough thus far, why don't you go rest up for dinner, that's when the true fun will begin.~"

She wasn't wrong.

"As you command… Mistress."

*Some time later*

All the lovely ladies, both of last name Schnee and Rose, were gathered in one of the secondary dining rooms. The primary room being meant for incredibly large gatherings of investors and the like. The room they settled for was far more modest. The table there was sized for a dozen with nearly as many chairs and was still elongated to look like an smoothed out rectangle with two ends. However, one end seemed to be missing a table while the other was taken by Winter, a simple accident by the servants, surely. With Winter sitting at the head of the table, Willow and Weiss were seated on one side next to each other while directly across from them sat Summer and Ruby, respectively.

"So, from what i was told you were quite happy to see my dear Weiss again weren't you Miss Rose?" Winter asked, meaning for Ruby to answer

"Hm? Oh, you mean my little seedling here. Oh you should have seen them. They practically jumped at each other. After an even like what happened at Beacon, I couldn't see myself doing anything less to my partner of all people!" Summer spoke on her daughter/slave's behalf, re-telling the story that she commanded Weiss to match if Winter asked

"Hm, yes i suppose after such a traumatic ordeal and the fact that it was my father of all people to force her hand, I imagine it must have been nice to see my dear sister again." Winter with a smile on her face as she looked over to her truly beloved sister.

Weiss could only smile back, as she had been commanded to do, unable to scream out the warnings she wanted to give her sister.

"Oh, and you must forgive me in regards to how we haven't actually gotten down to business yet, running Schnee industries is about as time consuming as you'd think." Winter said sounding exhausted from just the mention of her family's company

"Of course! I'm staying in your house with your permission after all. Whenever we get down to business, I'm sure it'll make up for lost time." Summer said before taking a sip of her wine

"Hmm, yes, I'm sure it will." Winter said before taking a sip of her own glass of wine.

"I must say, this wine is simply incredible, I don't drink often, but I suppose I should have figured my friend the Schnee's would have only the highest of quality stuff."

"Well of course, it is who we are. We are exceptionalists, not to boast of course as it was sheer luck with a dash of determination that pushed my grandfather to discover the vast quantities of dust around remnant and start of the company that I run today."

"Maybe your not giving your granddad enough credit? Wasn't he also an expert in geology and had sensed there should have been such pockets of dust underground?" Summer said before taking yet another sip

"Heh, your right. It wasn't just luck, it was also quite a bit of planning, not to mention preparation to deal with the grimm that no doubt lived out in those remote areas and cave systems. That is another Schnee quality, foresight." The Schnee dom said, looking straight at Summer, who now turned her head back to said Schnee

"I-I don't understand." the older Rose said with a stutter

"Oh my dear Summer, did you really think it would be that easy?~"

"... I-"

"Hypnotism, what an adorable little idea. Though, it simply sounds too boring on its own. From what I had Willow tell me, you were more than capable of breaking in a new sub the old fashioned way. Excessively pleasuring them and truly pushing them into craving the place you put them. Its quite sad to see you've fallen out of such a practice and into something so… unsatisfying."

"H-how did you-"

"The servants of this household are entirely beholden to whoever is the official head of the family. With my father in white fang custody, that means my dear mother Willow commands them, but perhaps for the first time in my life, I feel thankful to my father for his preparation. Upon hearing your quite… un-silent discussion with my dear Weiss of how you hypnotized Willow, they were more than capable of distinguishing that it meant Willow was also incapacitated in a way, as well as Weiss, leaving me as the only capable head of the family. I wasn't even certain my father had placed me in the line of succession for the servants to obey, but it seems he truly did help the family survive, at least today."

"I see, so that's how you'd want it to have gone this time." Summer said plainly, fear entirely gone from her voice

"What?" Winter said, confused by Summer's nonsensical response

'Oh shoot, i spoiled it early this time. Oh well." Summer said before she stood up from the table only to then nod towards Willow who and been sitting across from her at the table.

Willow then nodded towards the servants behind Winter. Said servants approached the former specialists from behind and started unbuttoning her uniform, while she simply looked down at her chest in shock from what was happening, suddenly finding herself unable to move her arms or legs.

"W-what is this? What do you two think your doing?!" Winter roared out at the two servants at her side.

"Oh don't be so rude my dear Winter, they are only doing what they've been instructed to for the last couple days."

"Last couple days? You've only been here for a few hours now!" Winter roared out yet again, her top now entirely unbuttoned and her arms being limply moved by the two servants to slide off her cloths.

"Ah yes, I love this part. Winter, you lost to me, two days ago, when you didn't know about the knockout agent that I had Willow order the servants to switch from my cup, to your. After that you and me had a little fun in your simply wonderful sex dungeon, you certainly have all the right tastes with how you stocked it.~" Summer teased as she watched the two servants pulled Winter's chair out from the table so they could start undoing her pants, oh yes, and they had fully removed clothes from Winter's upper body, exposing her ample breasts to the air while the three other subs in the room watched on as they had for the last couple of days.

"After we played for a bit with your restrained body constantly struggling and saying such mean things to me, I decided to finish you off while also having a good bit more fun.~ So i hypnotized you, just as I had your little Weiss and sub of a mother Willow. I was thinking of going through the same spiel of having you feel so incredible to follow my commands and such, but then I thought, no. I have to be honest, want I've been doing with you is a bit cruel, but you are simply the test run for another dom I have every intention of being cruel with."

"You bitch" Winter said, the anger clear in her voice

"Oh look at that, back to the rudeness, and after I let you think you were free for a little bit. Just yesterday we did the same thing and I was actually kind enough to let you see me begging not to be dommed. Oh yes! I almost forgot. Winter, remember your mistress."

Suddenly, the memories of the past two days flooded Winter's mind. She remembered passing out that first day Summer arrived… it was the drinks, they had been switched, and no one informed her. Winter remembered waking up in her sex dungeon strapped to the most powerful Schnee industries sybian with a ball gag in her mouth. Her arms had been bound by dust infused leather straps, suppressing her semblance and aura. She had been made powerless. Winter remembered Summer smiling down at her, with eyes that would put fear into the creatures of grimm. Next, Winter remembered… pleasure, hellish amounts of pleasure. She had refused to give in, cursing Summer whenever she got the chance, calling for her subs to fight her programming as they were forced to watch their former mistress be edged, whipped, and defiled in so many ways.

Once Summer had realized the old fashioned way was simply taking longer than she had recently gotten used to, she brought out the amulet, and forced Winter to look at it under threat that Willow and Weiss would be punished in her place, and that it would be the kind of punishment they most certainly would not enjoy.

Caring for her sub's safety, Winter gave in, and let Summer hypnotize her.

However, Summer had been feeling exceptionally cruel thanks to Winter's initially sturdy resolve, no doubt having believed she could have held out against Summer's pleasure assault, and perhaps she could have, such a thought only angered her more though.

With such feelings, Summer decided she would play a game with Winter, well, not so much a game as a form of torture, or a show with her dinner. While normally she would simply have her sub's true personalities buried underneath their new slave ones, the ones eager to serve their mistress, with Winter, she allowed her to believe it was the day she arrived at the manner, where in truth that was two days ago.

So after a morning session of fun with her utterly obedient hypnotized slaves, Summer would order Winter to get dressed and tell her to believe it was the day she arrived once they were all in position, and that it was Winter's true personality that would play through it. While said personality would be present to hear such commands, Summer also had worked the Schnee's mind to lock that order and memories of her short time as a sub outside of her conscious mind, only to be unlocked once commanded to by her mistress.

Summer had replayed the day she arrived and claimed Winter three times now. This first being thanks to Willow's command over the house servants who didn't save dear Winter. Perhaps they did overhear, though Summer had made sure once Weiss showed them to the guest room that there were no servants outside the door, but still, after all her gloating, and the pieces not being too hard to put together from the now three day show… perhaps they didn't about Winter, perhaps they disliked the Schnees in general and were contempt to see them made servants themselves. It didn't matter, that first day they did as Summer had instructed Willow to instruct them, and they switched her and Winter's drink, the knockout agent, knocking out the now former dom.

Now where were we? Oh yes, Winter had been forcibly undressed by her former servants as the memories of the past two days flooded through her mind, reminding her of her new place.

'You-y-you..." Winter barely choked out, the fight clearly drained from her voice as she sat on that same dining room chair, completely naked, her smooth skin exposed to the world, her body utterly vulnerable, as she had been for these past few days, as she would likely be tomorrow

"Nah ah ah! Willow, order the boys put dear Winter on the table and pour some gravy over her already delicious looking body." Summer instructed towards the eldest Schnee as while she controlled the women directly, the servants still refused to follow her direct commands unless they went through the hypnotized Willow. A rather unnecessary checkpoint all things considered, but if they still wanted to follow their precious protocol, so be it, Summer still got to have her fun.

Willow simply nodded to the servants, approving Summer's command to them, not that she truly had a say in the matter.

As commanded, the servants that had undressed Winter picked up her now limp body and placed her back down on the dining table, pointing her perky breasts to the ceiling. A servant carried over a bowl of warm gravy and did as instructed and poured the warm, slightly chunky broth onto the former dom, forcing her to recoil from the sudden temperature change from a cold room to a truly pleasing warmth, despite how much she wanted to hate it. The warm essence washed over Winter's pristine and fit body, some sliding off her hips, some sliding down between her breasts making way to her neck, and some of course slid to the south of her body, in between her legs, giving her nether regions an unwanted, yet undeniably pleasurable sensation of gentle warmth..

"Oh! You simply look delectable Winter and my dear subs are looking so hungry to match. Aren't you girls?~"

"Yes Mistress!" They all said eagerly, with devotion clear in their eyes. A cruel opposite to the true inner personalities of each woman struggling as they were chained in their own minds, unable to break free of the hypnotic constraints Summer had placed on them.

"Then by all means! Dig in.~"

Following their mistress's ruling, Ruby, Wiess, and Willow all leaned forward onto the table and brought their tongues to Winter's gravy covered skin. As they had done for the last couple days, the subs licked up and down the former doms body, collecting tongue full after tongue full of warm, and admittedly tasty gravy off of Winter's perfect body.

Winter could feel all three tongues roaming over her skin, eating off her body as if it were a plate to be served upon. As you might expect by now, Winter remembered this wasn't the first time, or the second, and it would likely be one of her uses in life from now on. She would be forced to have her mother, sister, and her capture's daughter lcik her body over and over for every dinner. Winter now realized what she hadn't in the two days prior, she had truly lost.

Summer smiled as she noticed the new look of understanding submission on Winter's face. She had finally accepted it. Summer knew how it was for them, her subs, even her own daughter. She knew how they'd all fight her if they could, but that taste Summer got back when she first ordered Ruby on her knees forced her daughter's head in between her legs, it was like an addict finding their drug again after so, so long. Summer had been a rather oppressive mistress back at Beacon, but at least then she earned the right to be, breaking in slaves through unyielding pleasure, making them willingly submit to her touch, but not here. Now, Summer was cruel, she had found an easy way to win, and she had no intention of stopping until she was satisfied. However, the only way Summer herself even guessed as to how she would be satisfied required three specific subs: Kali, for obvious reasons; Salem, her old mistress always praised Kali more then her and she now had a way of turning her teachings back on herself; and finally, Yang, after all, what kind of loving mother would she be if she left her first daughter stay with such a cruel and monstrous person like Raven?

However, there was something that Summer failed to notice. Something she couldn't have with her current dominance being so unearned. The essence of Winter's submission, traveling far and wide. Fellow doms and even certain subs across Remnant would feel such a shift of control too utter surrender, as is the way on Remnant thanks to a non-physical system left by the goddess sisters when they left so long ago, the same goddess sisters that may very well come back one day… though that wasn't today, today, the message was sent, and was received by many.

In a bandit camp, a blonde and a similar looking raven haired beauty were kissing passionately. Then suddenly, the pair have a foreign sensation wash over them. A sensation of dominance turned to submission, a feeling Raven was all too familiar with.

Just in front of the White fang headquarters, where the newly re-crowned leader Sienna Khan laughs to herself on how easy it was to overthrow Ghira after he dealt with Adam, a certain motherly faunus extended her cat ears upward, the sense of dominance switched out with submission somewhere, stealing her attention, for a moment at least, before she smiled and turned her head back to the door, and knocked.

In a castle, deep in the grimlands, a queen and her newest redheaded student continue to train for domination, now with the redhead having a sub of her own. Though both turn their heads in the same direction, to the since of utter submission somewhere it wasn't before… somewhere it shouldn't have been, it felt.

"Mistress? W-what was that?" Pyrrha Nikos asked the Queen of the grimm

"The starting shot my dear. Things are finally heating up.~" Salem said, with a lick of her lips

Now that the call had been sent, preparations by all would take place. A sexual war of unseen proportions since the sister goddesses had theirs so long ago.

However, while many would be preparing, there was one who was already in her fight. Ruby Rose. As she ran her tongue over the former dom Schnee, her truly conscious mind repeated a message to herself.

" _I won't give up, I won't give in. Now she's doing this to Weiss! I'll keep fighting you mom and I'll keep following your orders even when I know I can resist them. I'll make you pay, I'll force you to make this up to Weiss, her family… and me. I'll put you on your knees and use you like you're using me. I won't give up, I won't give in."_


	10. The Cat and the Queen

**Author's Notes: Heyyy there! See! I told y'all I just had to finish up some of my smaller works so that I could focus on my bigger ones. In fact, the next story I should have out is none-other than SHYBRCT! For the uninitiated (or the forgetful) thats the anagram for "Salem Helps Yang Bring Remnant Closer Together" since that title is such a mouthful… oh look, pun.**

 **ALSO, as I will always do in an effort to increase the number of joined souls, here is a link to my discord that already has several dozen people in it that are happy to discuss my works and message me with wonderfully sexy ideas for stories: discord. gg/rFqmWqk**

 **ANYWAY, as always please feel encouraged to leave a comment and most importantly, enjoy~**

* * *

*knock* *knock*

"Who goes there?!" The white Fang grunt shouted from behind the reinforced door that had a closed eye slot and no chance of opening short of explosives… or the right words.

"Hello there, I'm here to meet with Sienna Khan. It's in regards to my husband, among other things.~" Kali said with a natural purr at the end, already looking forward to their… 'conversation'

"Husband? Listen lady I don't know who you- *eye slot slides opens and the grunt realizes who he's talking to*- M-Mrs. Belladonna! What are you doing here! I-I mean if you heard about what happened with what Sienna did with Ghira and…"

"It's alright dear, I'm well aware. I'm simply here to speak with the new leader of the white fang and check up on my sweet Ghira, who's no doubt been enjoying himself yes?~"

"I-I-I mean-"

"Not to mention, if the same fate were to befall me, you'd have a new way enjoying yourself yes?"

...

"See my dear, so, if you wouldn't mind…"

...

*Eye slot closes followed by the sound of several latches becoming free and locks undone followed by the metal door finally opening*

"Thank you my dear~" Kali said as she walked into the White Fang stronghold, finally getting a good look at the grunt she had persuaded, not that it mattered as he was in the usual black and white uniform with the signature mask covering his face and no discernible faunus features giving him away. Not that he mattered at all of course, Kali wasn't here for him, or even Ghira, the incredibly sexy cougar was here for the sole purpose of obtaining an... 'ally'. A one Sienna Khan, the re-instated leader of the white fang.

Though the grunt's shocked reaction was quite adorable to see as Kali yanked on Blake's collar, pulling her totally naked daughter through the door as said daughter crawled on all fours like the good bitch in heat she was.

"Ah… it feels so right to be back on top.~" Sienna Khan thought to herself as she sat back in her throne with a glass of wine in one hand while the other brushed along her pet's head.

She had been through quite the journey, being de-throwed by her subordinate, being locked up in her own dungeon, and being forced to wait till Ghira Belladonna of all people, ugh, the embarrassment she felt at that. However, there was no longer a need for such feelings, she has finally re-claimed her rightful position, not as the leader of the White Fang, but as its Queen.

"Of course it was my own fault" Sienna continued continued in her head "For getting complacent and letting Adam build up such a following to de-thrown me… the little shit. I must have rubbed off on him too much... though, I suppose thats what also saved me. He could have killed me but instead he sent to the dungeons to embarrass me and truly substantiate his power to all others. Not to mention that finding me locked up did wonders for my image in Ghira's mind once he took Adam down, hell, the oaf even made me his right hand woman again, the fool." Sienna continued in her mind as she took another sip of wine while continuing to graze her fingers through her pet's hair.

Oh right, her pet, a one ilia Amitola. Such an adorable sub. Though not one by choice, initially at least. The chameleon girl had helped Ghira overthrow Adam and stuck close with the new leader as she hoped to make things right with Blake by the time they met up again. Of course, once Sienna re-took control over the White Fang, she wasn't exactly keen on letting one of the people that had helped Adam overthrow her go unpunished.

So, after taking on moments of thinking of the most delicious way to punish the admittedly cute chameleon girl, the answer was clear, to make her the royal sex slave. Oh, and by the twin goddesses was that a simply fantastic idea. All Seinna had to do was threaten the poor girl with hurting Ghira if she didn't obey and then she would immediately fall into place. Sienna knew of ilia's affection towards Blake and used it perfectly, there was no way ilia would allow herself to be the reason Blake's father came to harm, it allowed for so much fun.~

Like at this very moment, ilia was naked and on her knees next to the throne. Her arms were bound behind her back as her legs were bound together, preventing her from standing. She was also blindfolded and had a bright red ball gag in her mouth that only slightly muffled the moans that were escaping her. Oh yes, and she also had a fairly large 6-inch vibrating dildo safely tucked away in her quivering and dripping pussy as the wired remote to it hung on her thigh thanks to a strap around the brown skinned girls leg. She had cum 5 times in the last hour thanks to the unyielding pleasure device and Sienna didn't seem to have any intention of stopping it. In fact, the tigress seemed more than content to run her fingers through her moaning pets long and luscious hair while drinking her wine and sitting on her throne.

To put it mildly, Sienna was feeling pretty on top.

"Your grace, there is a um… a visitor here to see you. She says you've been expecting her." One of Sienna's guards informed her, taking her out of her thoughts.

"Oh really? Hm, well then by all means, let her in, this might actually be interesting." Sienna said as she made to take another sip of her wine.

The royal chamber's doors opened to a sight that nearly made the Tigress choke on her drink.

"Well hello Sienna, I see you've found your way back to your throne, good. I've done something similar.~" Kali said aloud, though few focused on her words as walking on all fours next to the milf was her naked daughter that she was leading on a leash, a rather distracting sight in all honesty.

"W-what… so its true then, the rumors our spies have heard from lowly bandits, you've actually started letting your inner dom back out and even let it loose upon your own daughter." Sienna said, now standing from her chair as she continued to struggle to keep her eyes on Kali and not her naked daughter she was keeping on a leash.

Kali just smiled back, not a warm motherly smile like the grunt at the door had received, but one that felt far more… dangerous. Even the guards were put off by the smile, suddenly gripping their weapons tighter.

"I have to be honest Kali… I expected you to do so much sooner. Ahahaha! I mean once I heard you were married I couldn't believe it! Ha! I truly believed that there was no way the people I heard this from were talking about the Kali Belladonna I knew from Beacon. The Kali that not only slept with but dominated nearly every soul in Beacon academy, simply because she could. Being a few years younger, you were like a legend to me and my grade, the way you walked and talked… you just seemed so in control. To be quite honest again… your partly the reason this stronghold has a throne room, to remind the others of whose in charge.~"

"Well I must say, it feels nice to have been such an inspiration. It's so important that certain people know their place in life. For some its the only true way to ensure their happiness, like my dear Blake here. She had no idea what true bliss was till I showed her. She thought she was happy to be in control of her life before, to be on top of herself, but that was only because she had never been truly dominated. Thats all it is really, not knowing your place till it finds you. What about you my dear? You seem quite happy on your throne, but I strangely recall, that back at Beacon, you may have seemed even happier, under me."

…

The throne room fell silent, even ilia's moaning had died down a bit as she may have been trying to listen in past her orgasmic haze. The guards were rather useless at this point, sure some part of them wanted to defend their queen's honor, but another part, a growing part of them wanted nothing more than this conversation to escalate and maybe even have their queen take up the legendary Belladonna up on what seemed like an offer.

"Well, I have no idea what your talking about. It has been so long since Beacon after all, though I know more currently that your dear husband Ghira seems to very much enjoy the dominating position, if you can call it that for him. That is why you're here after all, isn't it? You've heard what I've done with him, how yours truly took and satisfied him in ways you seem to have been incapable of.~ I rode and teased your dear hubby for weeks as you were off with your daughter. He's now well and mind broken, it seems he was even more of a beast than he looked.~ Anything with a pussy and breasts he fucks like strong and powerful animal would. I have him down in the dungeons with a constant supply of faunus women sent to him to breed up. The next generation of White fang will be strong and plentiful.~" Sienna proudly stated as she sat back in her thrown with a satisfied smile before bringing her glass to her lips to take another delicious sip of her wine.

"Yes, I've heard what you done with him, that's just about the entire reason I'm here."

"Oh I assumed so, it seems you've come to join him in being mind broken and used like a cum dumpster by the entirety of the White Fang! You even brought your dear daughter to be used as a brood mother as well! Allow me to say so on behalf of the White Fang, thank you for your service.~"

"Oh, no. I'm here to thank you for breaking him."

…

"W-what?" the tigress said in utter confusion

"Well, I've been needing a way to take care of him more permanently to allow myself more time to play with my dear Blakey and the soon to come war. So I've come to thank you for sending him into a permanent life of pleasure. I can now rest easy knowing my sweet and caring Ghira is pounding into little whores around the clock… hm, I wonder how many more daughters he'll make me?~"

"M-more daughters? War? Wait! You've seriously come all this way just to thank me for mind breaking your husband?!"

"Oh no, that was just partly the reason. I mainly here to take control of the White Fang." Kali said rather nonchalantly

…

"Excuse me?"

"Well Summer Rose is back in the game as well, I'm sure you at least remember that sadistic slut from Beacon yes?"

A shiver ran down Sienna's back, a shiver that was even picked up on by her guards who were at this point unsure if they should have been angry at the intruder, scared by her words that even put fear into their Queen, or aroused at the entire situation… they remained standing solidly still anyway… ;)

"Precisely, from what I've heard she went to go pay the Schnees a visit. I had thought that perhaps she was merely having a 'play date' with the dom Winter Schnee since her own daughter Ruby and Winter's younger sister Weiss were partners and may have missed each other quite a bit since Beacon fell. But as I arrived here I felt it, a dom has been taken down… unjustly. Perhaps even you felt that?"

"Felt that? Like what? Some cosmic sense or something? Your crazy."

"Hm, well whether you like it or not, Summer is on the move. If she's claimed the Schnees and their fortune then she'll be looking to ensure no other dom can rival her. That means claiming or ending other sources of power to use against her, like the White Fang and if I remember correctly you were one of her favorite younger classmen to play with. I have a feeling she'll want to play with you again soon."

Another shiver ran through Seinna's body. It was clear that she still afraid of Summer, rightfully so especially now if she has some new, more effective means of claiming subs.

"Seeing you so afraid, perhaps your not truly a dom at all. Perhaps if I take dear ilia here under my wing I can train her right. Quite recently I've been surprised by a girl I thought was a mere sub but turned out to be far more as even now she looks more capable than you."

Suddenly Sienna stood from her throne, dropping the glass of wine to the floor as her fists seemed to clench in anger.

"You. Will. Not. Touch. Her. Ilia. Is. Mine." Sienna said in a ferocious tone, though, there was a hint of what could have been a motherly growl to it. As if she truly cared for her sub. Perhaps. Perhaps not. Either way it did show potential for Sienna to be a worthy ally against Summer.

"Hm, fair enough my dear. But as for giving me access to the White Fang's resources?"

Sienna eased back into her throne without a word. She turned her head back to her blindfolded and moaning pet. Next she moved her hand back to Ilia's head and started running her fingers through her sub's long flowing brown hair. Still no response.

"It's took keep summer from winning. Meaning if we play this right you'll actually get the satisfaction of seeing her lose, hard."

"... Alright, I'll have everyone informed that you have as much authority as I do. You'll have access to our spy network and anything else you need."

"Wonderful, now, there is one last bit of business. I need you to accompany me to your bedroom and try to dominate me."

At this point, Sienna really shouldn't be surprised by Kali's requests.

"Really? How are you supposed to take defeat Summer if I make you my mind broken slut?" Sienna said with a bit of a laugh as her more prideful side started to reappear

"Oh don't worry, you won't. Not this time at least, I need to see if your actually capable of fighting 'that way' as i stated before, you were quite the delectable sub back at Beacon and dominating a chained down man is nothing compared to what Summer is capable of. And please, don't even mention your sub Ilia here, I'm sure all you do is leave her tied up with a toy doing all the work and-"

"No! Your wrong! I untie her all the time and pleasure her myself!" Sienna nearly roared out

"I'm sure you do, but she's also compelled to obey. Don't think I don't know about her affection towards my daughter. You use Ghira against her, which is smart, but it also means you haven't earned her total and true submission."

"…" Sienna was silent as her hands clenched, though she had removed her hand from Ilia's hair just before, ensuring her sub was unharmed

"However, I think you just might be capable of obtaining it. So please, if your would lead the way to your bedroom?" Kali stated and half asked

"...*huff*" Sienna let out a heavy exhale just before standing from her throne

"Good, we can leave Ilia out this time, but-"

"No, she comes as well. She has been through constant orgasm trains far longer than the one she's been on so far today. She can handle a session with all of us… plus, I've been meaning to reward her and Blake seems like best reward she would wish for."

"As you say, Blake, please carry dear Ilia for us."

"Yes mommy!"

"Good girl.~"

*One walk through the White Fang stronghold later*

"Place her on the bed, I'll untie her myself. She's MY sub after all." The tigress said with a near growl.

"As you wish my dear." Kali said as she watched Sienna undo ilia's bindings in a strangely… caring way.

Kali had no doubts that as the tigress broke her husband into a breeding beast she was anything but gentle. In this feat alone Kali could tell sienna had some potential to be a decent dom, but in seeing how caring the tigress was to ilia's body as the ropes bindings were undone… it reminded her of how Raven and Yang looked as she left with Blake at the end of their play date.

Kali has often thought back to how Raven had refused to mind break her daughter Yang into her sex slave and instead taken her to be a true lover, even letting her daughter dom her in some instances. And now seeing how caring Sienna was being to ilia… perhaps Kali could… no. This was no time to be thinking such thoughts, now was the time to test Sienna and see if she's worth not breaking into another sex slave.

The tigress had now freed her sub's body off all restraints say for the blindfold and gag, wanting to save those for last. Now as she removes the gag, she happily hears her sub gasp, needy for air, as she's even adorable to the tigress when she does that.

"*Haaah*-*cough cough*... D-did I do something wrong Mistress?" Ilia meekly asked as she patiently waited for Sienna to remove her blindfold, if that was her mistress's intent.

"No my pet, as usual you've been a very good girl and I actually have a reward for you." Sienna said with care as she finally un-tied the blindfold and let it drop to the floor.

"Hm?... B-Blake!?" Ilia yelled out just before jumping off the bed and running over to her former long-time crush.

Having expected just such a reaction, Kali let go of Blake's leash. Soon after, Blake was tackled onto the ground and found herself in the tightest hug Ilia's little body could muster.

"Hm, so you just let your sub jump around as she pleases?" Kali asked Sienna, a hint of disapproval clear in her voice.

"W-well I'm sure you can understand her joy at seeing an old friend… that wasn't trying to fuck her brains out I mean."

"Heh, well thats because she doesn't know the situation yet. While I test you, Blake will be testing her, I've already instructed Blake on what she needs to do, so, *Kali slides her robe off her now naked body* let us begin.~"

"Y-yes." Sienna responded as she undid her own clothes and was soon just as naked. The tigress's brown with black stripes body being a delicious contrast to Kali's smooth, lighter skin.

Kali scanned Sienna's beautiful body with her golden eyes before letting out a small but predatory purr. Before Sienna could question the hungry sound, she was pushed back onto her bed to be quickly followed by Kali climbing over her. The milfs bodacious breasts now hanging over the tigress's. With a smile on the loving mother's face, Kali dropped down onto the leader of the White Fang, pressing their mighty breasts together and bringing the pair into a deep kiss. To call it a passionate kiss would be inaccurate, more like… aggressive.

Kali quickly sent her tongue to wrap around Sienna's, entrapping the tigress's own. This action was quickly met with resistance. Sienna was not one to give up so easily and so matchingly she just managed to slip her tongue out and tried swirling around Kali's as she had done to her. As this battle of tongues was happening, the pair of doms were also sending their hand over each other. Both beauties hand one hand in the others hair to show they were both ready to deepen the kiss while each others free hand roamed around each other's smooth and delectable bodies.

As the doms focused on each other, the subs were free to do as they pleased. Of course Ilia was beyond happy to see her longtime crush Blake safe and sound, this wasn't the Blake she knew. This was mommy's little kitten, and she had her orders from her loving mother.~

"Oh Blake! *wholesome hug* I was afraid I would never see you again!" Ilia said as she nearly fell to tears.

"It's alright Ilia, I'm here now and I have to say I'm so happy to see you've found a mommy while I was gone." Blake said calmly and with a comforting smile on her face.

"W-well I mean I had to do whatever Mis-I-I mean Sienna said! Otherwise your father would have been hurt!" Ilia retorted, though not without a blush, turning her brown freckles pink.

"Don't worry, I believe that was your initial reason. Old me would have never submitted to my mommy, she just didn't know how good it would feel." Blake said happily as she caressed Ilia's arms and back slowly, the way Ilia had always dreamed she would.

"O-Old you?"

"Oh don't worry about that. After Mommy was impressed with Yang's ability, she gave me all the consciousness I'll ever need. So please, let's focus on us… *Blake leans in to whisper in Ilia's ear*.. and how we're going to do it like you always wanted.~

Only now, did Ilia remember that she was completely naked, with her long time crush holding her and caressing her body… just as naked.

"I-I-I-" Ilia 'said' as she failed to form full words

"Shhhh, it's alright. My mommy already told me how best to test you, so just sit back and enjoy… well, me." Blake said just a second before she pushed Ilia onto her back into the floor, which was quickly followed by Blake herself maneuvering on her knees to lower her head in between Ilia's delicious looking thighs.

Blake quickly gave a teasing lick to Ilia's clitoris, revelling in the high pitched moan her Faunus friend gave out, one of the newer more sentient signs that she was in fact her mother's daughter.

"B-But Blake!" Ilia cried out in one last desperate attempt to maintain her logical thinking as her lust was already overwhelming her, which it promptly did as rather than respond to calm her friend, Blake simply dived into the chameleon girl's dripping pussy, tongue first.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Ilia screamed out in bliss as one of her many dreams revolving around Blake came true.

Blake started off sending her tongue deep into Ilia's soaking slit, licking as deeply as she could as her friend's legs subconsciously wrapped around her head, giving her a not so subtle compliment in doing so. It also didn't hurt that Ilia tasted surprisingly sweet, a hint of cinnamon if Blake was to be precise as she tongue fucked Ilia's snatch.

"Oh look at those two, aren't they just precious.~" Kali said as she took some pride in at the sight of her little kitten forcing another girl into such screams of pleasure.

"Yeah sure, but I thought you were going to be testing me?"

"Oh quite right my dear, I just wanted to warm you up a bit before we got down to the actually 'testing' bit, and now is a good time as any.~"

Upon finishing her lustful statement, Kali slid down Sienna's body, kissing the tigress all the way down, until she had slid off the bed into a kneeling position in between her target's spread legs.

"Now my dear to put it simply I'm about to test you just as my kitten is testing dear Ilia. Do try to last as long as you can, it'll give me insight into your capability of holding out against oral pleasure, I'm sure you understand why."

Sienna nodded her head and prepared herself as well as she could.

"Wonderful.~"

Not wasting another moment, just as her daughter had done, Kali sent her beyond experienced tongue into Sienna royal pussy.

While Blake performed cunnlingus as instructed by her mother, almost flailing her wildly as any new sub would do, Kali used a more experienced approach. The milf more precisely explored the tigress's snatch, searching for sensitive spots that would cause the other dom to cry out in heightened pleasure as her cat ears would pick up.

However do not be fooled, Blake, after months of training of how to properly perform cunnlings was quite nearly as capable at it as her mother was, she had simply been instructed to start Ilia off on the lowest setting of her skill as Blake has been such an excellent student of her lessons that even Kali herself couldn't hold out nearly as long as she used to thanks to her daughter's current skill.

Oh, and if any were wondering, Sienna tasted of chocolate, but not dark chocolate, milk chocolate, the REALLY good stuff.~

"Ah, ah, AH!..*huff*..A-A-AAAHHH!" Both sub and dom moaned out in unison, both being pushed higher and higher into a pleasurable haze.

Though while they were both crying out in pleasure, Sienna was in fact faring far better than her sub was, after all, one of the benefits of having a chameleon faunus girl as a submissive pet, was the matching chameleon tongue to go with her.~ Meaning that even with Kali's… excessive experience, she was still putting Sienna through only a slightly higher amount of pleasure in her oral assault than the tigress was used to. Still, Sienna was forcing herself to summon all of her resistance she had built up over the years, the power that allowed her to ride and suck Ghira off for days before his mind broke and he became nothing more than a beast in heat.

In Ilia's credit however, she had yet to cum despite Blake hungrily devouring her pussy nonstop if only with purposely lowered skill. Still, both Blake and Kali had expected her to have cum at least once by this point. This intrigued Blake who thought that perhaps she had been going too easy on her old friend.

Pulling her lips from Ilia's sweet little snatch, though several clear strings of what may have been saliva or cum still connected both sets of lips, Blake opened her mouth to speak.

I have to say ilia, your lasting far longer than I expected you to.~ Your training must have given you quite the resistance.~" Blake teased

"I-I-..*huff*.. I'm n-not allowed t-to cum yet… M-mistress hasn't g-given me permission." Ilia said instinctively

"Ara ara~ So you are a good little sub to your mistress even when she isn't looking?~ I thought you were just being forced into this.~" Blake teased.

"I-I-... w-well some things just kinda became a habit to make it all easier!" Ilia said for her ever crumbling defense.

Blake simply looked into Ilia's eyes for a moment, seeing the pleading look of submission, a look Blake's own mother had made sure she could recognize as she was forced to ride a sybian for hours on end in front of a mirror back in Menagerie. It was a look that was simply looking for release, but even more so, to please her mistress, her mommy.

"Then go ahead Ilia, beg for your mistress's permission to cum. It seems to be the only way you'll find release.~"

"B-but she's busy with-AH! Aaaahhh!" Ilia screamed out in ecstasy as her sentence was cut off with Blake moving to suck and swirl her tongue directly on Ilia's sensitive clitoris. The poor nub being so wet and warmly assumed like it never had been before.

"Aaaahhhhh! Ah-aaahhh!..M-Mm-Mistress!" Ilia screamed out again, this time in a desperate attempt to get her mistress's attention.

This was of course another test, Ilia has proven already with not her words but her actions that she is a loyal and subservient sub. However, is Sienna a worthy Mistress?

As Ilia let out her first plead for release, the leader of the white fang found herself too enthralled in the sensation the was Kali Belladonna.

Wanting to make herself as distracting as possible, Kali has ceased her oral assault on the tigress and instead had moved her head up to meet her newest ally for the moment, and had locked the two in a deep kiss, again, not a passionate one per say, but an aggressive one.

Of course that wasn't all she had in the works. As her tongue ran along Sienna's, the loving mother was also fingering the Faunus Queen three fingers wide and knuckles deep in a quick and aggressive fashion.

"My sweet dear Sienna, your so absolutely dripping with arousal.~ Is it possible that you were hoping I'd come find you again one day and play with you as I did back at Beacon?~" Kali gently and somehow just as seductively into Sienna ear.

"Mmmm-ah!...n-no-MMM!" Were the only sounds to come from Sienna's struggling body as she bit down hard on her own lip to keep herself from moaning out in hellish pleasure. She gripped the sheets of her bed tight enough to tear them as she focused on nothing but keeping herself from release. A task Kali was making incredibly difficult.

"Oh my dear.~ You don't have to lie.~ You can just give in right now and be claimed as my slutty little tiger once again.~ I know you remember how good those days were for you.~ I was and am still a loving mistress, I promise~" Kali continued to tease as her fingers continued to pump in and out of Sienna's utterly drenched cunt. All the while Kali's other hand oh so gently and oh so slowly ran its nails along Sienna's side, the slow and purposeful action sent incredible sensations up the tigress's spine.

Of course Sienna remembered being hog-tied and played with by the loving mother all those years ago at Beacon. They were memories the tigress was doing her damndest to forget, as the longer she dwelled on those hours… those entire weekends at Kali's mercy… maybe… just maybe she should-

"And of course dear Ilia would be mine as well.~"

Suddenly, Sienna's orange eyes burst wide open… in anger.

"No" Sienna said almost emotionless.

"What was that?" Kali asked in a proud tone, purposely to prod forward.

"I said no! She is mine! I take care of her and no one else can I have her!" Sienna roared as she aggressively positioned herself above Kali's body with her hands on the bed on either side of Kali's body, claws at the ready.

"Really? Hard to believe since she's been calling out for your permission to cum for the last several minutes." Kali snarkly replied.

Sienna's eyes went wide again as she only now her chameleon sub's pleads for release. She quickly turned her head to see Ilia writhing on the floor as Blake's head was still firmly between her legs, eating her out non-stop.

"M-Mistress! Aaaahhhhh! M-M-May I cummmm!?" Ilia screamed out once more as her body was feeling like it was already pushed passed all limits of resistance to the vat faunus's tongue, yet something within her held out. Something holding out for her mistress's permission of sweet release.

Sienna quickly made to speak, intending on giving Ilia all the permission she needed to cum as much as she wanted from her former crush's oral assault. However, a hand suddenly grazed along her cheek, pulling her attention back down to the cougar beneath her.

"My daughter isn't finished testing her my dear. Leave them be and focus on your own needs." Kali said rather robotically as she slipped three fingers back into Sienna's still soaked pussy.

"Aaahhh~" Sienna let out her heavy moan unintentionally as her mind was suddenly being pulled back into the depths of lustful need. Of which, there was little hope of escape…

But she did

"I-Ilia!" Sienna roared out as she turned her head back to her sub, the pair making eye contact.

"You m-aaahhh!" Sienna made to say something, but was caught off guard by Kali's newest assault on her body.

Kali was now sitting up on the bed with Sienna still kneeling over her legs. This allowed easy access to the tigress's breasts. Kali took one nipple into her mouth, gently and teasingly biting down onto it while the other was firmly grasped by her free hand.

"Ah!-mmmm-aaahhh...mmmmm!" Sienna let out in near hellish bliss. Her mind wanting to say no and pull or push Kali away forcefully… but her body… her body could hardly even consider the world before this pleasure.

Still, while she could push Kali away, or cease feeling the heavy pleasure, Sienna still managed to turn her head back to see Ilia once more writhing and struggling on the floor as Blake's tongue seemed to feel no exhaustion whatsoever.

The tigress tried to speak, but all that seemed to come out were moans and groans of pleasure as aside from the amazing assault on her breasts, Kali had found her pace again of pumping three fingers knuckle deep into her ever wetter slit.

Still, she persisted. Whatever seemed to be in Ilia to generate such will, seemed to be just as present in her loving mistress.

"I-I-I-aaahhh!..Aaaaahhhhh!... Ilia!" Sienna roared out once again, and once again the dom and sub's eyes met.

"Y-yes-aaahhhh!..aaahhhh!...M-Mistress!?" Ilia cried back, a part of her already knowing what her mistress would command, but still wanting to wait for the command itself.

"Y-y-aaah!... Cum Ilia! Cum for your mistress!" Sienna finally made out.

An act that put a smile on the cougar's face.

"Yes Mistress!" Ilia screamed out as she absolutely gushed herself right into Blake's awaiting mouth.

Of course the cat girl was all too eager to swallow down her fellow sub's cum, she had worked for it after all.~ Not to mention with how strongly Ilia's legs were wrapped around her head, it doesn't seem like Blake would be able to do anything else… a situation enjoyable by everyone~

"Why did you do that? Do you think Summer will be even remotely as gentle with you and your sub as I have been?"

"No… but for now at least, Ilia is still MY sub, and I told her that from the time she submits till we're both dead that I would keep her in a world of pleasure so long as she obeyed me! I intend to keep my word to her… as a true mistress would… or should at least." Sienna stated, recalling her time under Kali… and her time under Summer

"... well then… I think you'll make a proper ally.~" Kali said quite happily

"W-what? Sienna asked in confusion

"I needed to know how long you could last truly, but more importantly, I needed to see where your priorities were. It's good to see they're in your sub like a proper mistress."

"So what? I'd rather save my sub that listen to your orders? That doesn't sound very reliable."

"Depends how you look at it. I came here to ensure my dear Ghira's safety and happiness as well as secure the white fang's material support, your support. I was willing to break you if need be, but I'm so much happier to have a true mistress as an ally, not another sub. Plus, the fact that you care for your sub, and you already know about Summer and the things she's willing to do, not to mention what she enjoys doing."

Another shiver ran down Sienna's spine at the thought of being at Summer's mercy once again, however this time, an additional feeling of terror consumed her as she thought what the silver eyed dominatrix would do to Ilia if she ever got her hands on her.

Yet, another smile made its way to Kali's lips as she saw a spark of anger replace the fear in the tigress's eyes.

"Oh but don't worry too much, my dear, remember to enjoy the time you have with me and your wonderful sub, otherwise she'll already be winning." Kali said as she slid down along the bed, her head slowly sliding in between Sienna's perfectly toned legs.

"I suppose you're not wron-aaahhh!" Sienna was about to agree, before she was so happily interrupted by Kali's very, very experienced tongue sliding into her still sensitive folds.

"Of course my dear, now if you could do me a favor and just cum in my mouth already.~ I'm simply parched and seeing Blake still drinking your precious girl has gotten me oh so thirsty, one serving will certainly not be enough.~"

* * *

 **Author's final Notes: Batta Bing Batta Boom! Another chapter out and about! Of course this was released as soon as I would have liked it to be, but now I just need to settle back into my college dorm cycle and hopefully get back to the once a week more regularly.**


End file.
